Hermione Granger and the Years
by QueenElspeth
Summary: HG/MM Basically Harry Potter from Hermione's perspective. A tale of experience, romance and - perhaps most importantly for our heroine - education. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok, this fic will last for quite a while, a long time after Hermione finishes Hogwarts. In theory, the writing should change as she does, getting more mature and less snobbish. I don't think I'll stick to canon, I may choose to spare someone from death or pair someone with someone else (aside from the obvious Ron/Hermione which is _so_ not happening) but I haven't decided yet. I'm not entirely happy with it yet so odds are I will keep updating chapters, trying to make it a little better. Anyway, I hope you like it. Reviews would be most helpful!

A/N the second: Having read through what I've got so far, I feel you should be warned that I have changed certain events a little bit. I'm trying to give detail without just retelling the entire story so bear with me.  
__ __ __

It was a rather inconspicuous morning in July when a rather conspicuous owl arrived at the Granger residence. Well of course, none of the family could believe it at first. Their Hermione, a witch? Nonsense! But, as they read and re-read the letter, it did make a ridiculous sort of sense. It explained a lot of things which had previously been, obviously, quite inexplicable. Of course, Hermione, being the sort of girl she was, studied so much over the summer that she could probably have passed her end of year exams before school had even started. She was so excited she could hardly sit still, even when she was reading! She had always known there was something a little strange about herself. And who knew, maybe now that she would be amongst people like herself, she would find the friends she had always read about in stories, instead of being the odd one out all the time.

She arrived on Platform 9 ¾ a full hour early; one could never be too careful. She chose a compartment and packed her trunk onto it before getting back off the train to say goodbye to her parents. When the time came to leave, Hermione didn't feel sad. She felt a little guilty that she was fine with leaving her parents but that was soon replaced with a nervous excitement which often takes over one when plunging into the unknown. Seeking the familiar, Hermione opened a book and began to read.

Her sanctuary, however, was soon interrupted when a round faced boy barged into her compartment and sat awkwardly opposite her. He seemed like he wanted to say something but was too shy. For a while, Hermione let him suffer, trying to continue reading but soon the tension became almost palpable and she closed her book with a snap.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a little too pompously. The boy stared at her, his lip trembling slightly. _Oh, please don't cry, _Hermione thought, exasperated. With a sniff, the boy pulled himself together and explained that he had lost his toad and that his gran would kill him if he didn't get it back. Hermione agreed to help him look for it.

During her search she stumbled upon two boys, Ron Wesley, or something, and _Harry Potter!_ Of course, Hermione had read all about him but he seemed totally different in real life. A lot… less, she supposed. Everything she had read built him up to be a great wizard and hero but he seemed so _ordinary_. Not too mention the fact that he clearly hadn't read any of his textbooks.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they were greeted by a very large man with a gruff voice. He seemed friendly enough, if a tad unorthodox. The trip across the lake was memorable and the first glimpse of the castle was superb. Hermione smiled, this was going to be her home for the next seven years. It looked incredible. To improve matters even more, the witch who met them in the castle was definitely someone Hermione could look up to. She had her hair back in a bun and obviously took no nonsense from anyone. She gave the impression of being well read and exceedingly intelligent. Needless to say, Hermione took an instant liking to her.

She followed Professor McGonagall (as she learned her name to be) into the Great Hall and, though she had already read all about it, was completely in awe of it. No written word could do the ceiling justice, it really looked like their was no ceiling at all. She walked eagerly to the Sorting Hat to be Sorted and jammed it onto her head. There was a brief moment of silence when the room was eclipsed by the brim of the large hat.

"Ahh," a benign voice whispered, it sounded almost as though it was coming from inside of Hermione's head! "A very keen mind, I see. Though your loyalty and daring cannot be ignored."

Hermione blushed inside the hat, feeling very elated by what it said. She waited for the verdict though the hat wasn't quite finished examining her yet.

"Oh, that _is_ interesting," it said softly and Hermione could hear a hint of humour in it's words. "You've chosen well there, my dear."

Hermione wondered what on earth it was talking about but it's words were temporarily removed from her mind when she was announced a Gryffindor and scampered over to the cheering table. She was absolutely over the moon to be put into Gryffindor, not only the House she had chosen to be the best from her studies (though Ravenclaw sounded alright too) but also the House which Dumbledore himself had been Sorted into!

She made her way to Gryffindor tower with everyone else and met her roommates for the next seven years. Lavender had a high, irritating laugh and Parvati was quite shy, though she was brave enough to have a joke with Lavender before going to bed. Hermione remained mostly silent after they had glared at her for trying to talk about Hogwarts: A History, a subject which her fellow first years didn't seem to find very interesting, for some bizarre reason.

Still, she didn't let it bother her and went to bed with shining pictures of Hogwarts, and the Sorting Ceremony glowing in her mind. She could hardly contain her excitement for the first days lessons though the full stomach and full days travelling meant that she fell asleep very quickly.

What Hermione had taken as a perfect beginning to her life at Hogwarts was cut very short by her instant unpopularity amongst her peers. Percy seemed to like her a little, but only because he was almost interested in lessons as she was. On the first night, he and Hermione had talked about Transfiguration, a subject Hermione was particularly interested in but aside from that she had been pretty much ignored. She couldn't understand what everyone found so unbearable about her.

She went to her first Transfiguration lesson with a mixture of excitement and disappointment. No one seemed likely to make friends with her anytime soon but she still had a little hope for the future. It was as interesting as she had imagined it would be and she was very pleased when she discovered Professor McGonagall was the Transfiguration Professor; an interesting lesson and a great teacher in one! Of course, when Professor McGonagall had smiled at her for her match-needle creation, she had felt a small reprieve from her alienation but it soon settled around her again like dust. She felt lonely and stupid. She just didn't seem able to understand what everyone else took for granted. The one huge flaw in her education.

The other lessons were somewhat of a mixed bag. Professor Binns, a _ghost_, was the most monotonous and boring teacher she had ever met. She had never been so close to sleep in a class before and it was an experience she didn't welcome. Professor Snape was incredibly rude. It was almost childish, the grudge he held against the Gryffindors. She hated how boorish he had been to her, treating her like an insolent brat when all she had done was try to answer a question! Professors Flitwick and Sprout were a lot better. She enjoyed their lessons and was learning a lot with them, once the novelty of Flitwick giving an incredibly strong likeness to a garden gnome had worn off. Professor Quirrell was so jumpy it was a wonder he could teach them anything at all, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts, but she believed he would have been a lot better at his job if the students didn't treat him the way they did. She could empathise with the constant downtrodding he received from them.

After a week more, Hermione had still made no friends. It wouldn't have been so bad at home but she was in a new environment and needed a little familiarity from somewhere. That evening, she decided to visit the library again (Madam Pince already recognised her as a regular). This time, however, the intention was not to delve further into the world of knowledge and read textbooks, but to read a book which still held the familiar smell of home. She would read a novel; one of her favourites at that. Her objective, unfortunately, was not very well met by her heart. The moment her eyes read the words on the page, she felt the familiar sting of tears and could not help but to let them fall, she had been suppressing them for a while.

After what seemed like hours, the crying stopped and she wiped her eyes. Looking up, she met the gaze of a very concerned looking Professor McGonagall. The Professor sat down opposite her, she didn't say anything which, given Hermione's awful mood, only made her feel like she was in trouble.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Professor," she said, her voice still weak from so much crying. Professor McGonagall seemed genuinely surprised by this.

"Whatever for, Miss Granger?" she asked, leaning closer to get a good look at Hermione's tear-streaked face.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, laughing slightly. She felt embarrassed now. Luckily, Professor McGonagall wasn't angry with her and she smiled comfortingly.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I was merely wondering what could upset such an intelligent girl so?"

Hermione smiled at the compliment, her cheeks feeling strange under the dry tears. But when she thought on the answer to the Professor's question, her smile quickly faded.

"I have no friends," she whispered, looking at the table, determined not to let the tears stinging her eyes fall. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Everyone just thinks I'm an annoying little know-it-all. Maybe I am."

"Miss Granger, you are not in the least bit annoying. You are a very bright young witch. You will have friends soon, I promise you, your peers just need time to realise there is more to you than cleverness." She smiled again, which struck Hermione as odd since she had heard from the older students that the Professor never smiled at anyone.

Professor McGonagall walked Hermione back to Gryffindor tower, leaving her at the portrait hole. Hermione went to bed feeling lighter than she had felt since she first arrived. Three days later, it was Hallowe'en. Three days later, Hermione made friends. She felt awful for lying to Professor McGonagall but she had a feeling her Professor hadn't believed her story. She needed to thank her sometime.

__ __ __

Through her newfound friends, Hermione began to visit Hagrid on a regular basis. He was the large man she had seen when she first arrived at Hogwarts. He was rather gruff, as she had first assessed him to be, but he was very kind and friendly. However, she soon learned his taste in pets was just as unusual as he himself appeared to be. Dragons, of all things! Of course, it had been an interesting experience from an academic point of view, not many first years would be able to say they had seen a dragon hatch. Hagrid had named him Norbert (of all the names to choose from!) and had raised him like he was the dragon's mother, or something! After a few days, Norbert had practically doubled in size. After another week, the same again. It was getting ridiculous. Finally, Hagrid saw reason and admitted defeat. Ron arranged for Norbert to be sent to his brother Charlie.

Unfortunately, not everything went according to plan. Malfoy had run and told on them and Filch had caught her and Harry (Ron had been sent to the hospital wing with a dragon bite) and taken them both to Professor McGonagall. Neville had been caught trying to warn them, his heart was in the right place but he was a bit dim sometimes. McGonagall had been _furious, _Hermione had to fight tears the whole time. She couldn't cry, that would be too embarrassing, but she hated disappointing her Professor, the first person who had shown her any kindness. She just hoped there was a way she could prove herself to the Professor again, a way to show her that she had made the correct assumption about Hermione, she was a good student. Please, let there be a way to show her.

The detention was horrible, Harry had practically died! She had been apprehensive about the Forbidden Forest before but now she knew there was something killing _unicorns _she was even more worried, that worry paled in comparison to how much fear she felt when she knew exactly what was killing them.

At the end of the year, Hermione had not only passed all of her exams with scores of at least 100% but aided Harry in his fight against You-Know-Who. The feast was good and when Hermione won 50 points for Gryffindor from Dumbledore himself, she blushed a wonderful shade of red. She was pleased with how she had handled the logic quiz on the way to the Philosopher's Stone, maybe that had been enough to impress Professor McGonagall enough to be forgiven for the dragon escapade. Gryffindor won the House Cup for the first time in six years! Hermione, amidst her cheering friends, looked up at the Head Table and grinned at Professor McGonagall. Making sure no one was looking, she smiled back. It only lasted a second but it was enough to make Hermione's day perfect.

She was sad to leave the castle but knew it would only make her return that much sweeter. Hermione looked forward to her second year so much that she started to study on the train home. The look of disbelief on Ron's face was enough to send both Hermione and Harry into fits of laughter. A wonderful way to part for the summer.

__ __ __

A/N Thanks to Lina Chivas, Ash and StallerKhat for betaing, love you guys! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's the second chapter for you :) Enjoy!  
__ __ __

The beginning of the second year was annoyingly similar to the first. Hermione sat on the train on her own until Neville came and joined her. She couldn't find Harry or Ron anywhere. She hoped they hadn't missed the train but if they hadn't, did that mean they were avoiding her? She had thought they were friends now, perhaps she was mistaken.

They _had_ missed the train. What idiots. Driving to school in a flying car, for Merlin's sake! Hermione was practically cowering when she saw the withering look McGonagall gave them but she was pleasantly surprised when the Professor turned to her and gave her that small smile again. It astounded her how she could be so angry and then so calm a second later. But it made Hermione practically glow.

The second year also brought along a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Lockhart. Hermione found him charming and heroic, like the princes in Muggle fairytales. Not to mention he was a polar opposite to the quivering façade which Quirrell had used when teaching them. It was not surprising, then, that she had a crush on him along with every other female in the wizarding community. Well… Not every one. Professor McGonagall seemed to have a very low tolerance threshold for how much of Professor Lockhart she could stand. It wasn't long before Hermione became disillusioned with her 'hero' and saw him for the fraud he was. Taking after Professor McGonagall's shining example, of course.

Unfortunately, her epiphany only occurred _after _she had made and sent Lockhart a ridiculously cheesy Valentine's card which Ron found simply disgusting. He had sent her a Get Well Soon card, after the fiasco with the Polyjuice Potion (which Hermione would never talk about after the event, accidentally turning yourself into the ugly version of Catwoman was not something to brag about). It had, initially, been the answer to fangirly prayers but soon became embarrassing and she could see no other course of action than to destroy it using the blue flames she had learnt to produce in her first year. It seemed kind of fitting, setting fire to one teacher's robes in her first year and another's card with the same spell in her second.

__ __ __

Hermione was deeply enjoying her second year at Hogwarts and the academic challenges it brought. She was, of course, excelling in all of her classes and still managed to find the time to do extra research herself and help Harry and Ron keep up with their own class work. There was a surprisingly large gap between how easy the first year had been compared to this one but Hermione relished and rose to the challenge.

She was spending all of her spare time with her friends, it was a novel experience, being mostly alone while at her first school. She enjoyed their company greatly even though Ron couldn't seem to get past the amount she studied. If he wasn't careful, he would have to repeat the year, a feat which would have been completely unbearable to Hermione. She didn't know how she had survived so long without friends, it was the most wonderful, freeing sensation, knowing you always had someone to talk to.

And then came the first attack. Mrs Norris. It was horrible, so horrible it could hardly be put into words. Merlin knows Mrs Norris wasn't exactly popular amongst the students but who on earth would do such a cruel, malicious thing? She could hardly believe it when Filch had blamed Harry, Ron and herself for the event though she supposed, he was distraught and people rarely think rationally when they feel like that.

After the cat, things only got worse. More attacks, more mysterious Petrifications. It was official, the Ministry were _idiots_! How could they possibly think that getting rid of Hagrid and Dumbledore would help anything?! It was almost laughable! Without Dumbledore everyone may as well line themselves up to be killed. He had been the only one protecting the students from the inevitable bloodshed this 'Heir of Slytherin' had planned. Perhaps Hogwarts should be renamed Slaughterhouse, if Professor McGonagall had been taken away too, Hermione would have packed her bags and left.

Hermione was scared, all the attacks, they were all on… mudbloods. She couldn't forget the venom with which Malfoy had spat the word at her. She couldn't let it show, though. Couldn't let her friends worry about her, they could hardly look after themselves as it was. Now, more than ever, she could really do with some comfort. She could remember seeing McGonagall in the library the previous year and it brought a smile to her lips, that's what she needed again. But she couldn't go looking for her, she was probably stressed and completely sick of the sight of scared students. She couldn't let anyone know she was frightened.

Along with other Muggleborns, Hermione was attacked by the Basilisk. She had been in the library trying to solve the mystery of Harry hearing voices, she couldn't believe he was going mad. And a small part of her (which she would never, ever admit existed) wanted to be the one to solve the whole mystery of the Chamber of Secrets so that she could impress McGonagall. As luck (and a very long search) would have it, she had figured it out. It was a Basilisk! A huge, horrible snake that was somehow sneaking around the school, even avoiding Dumbledore. But how…? Of course, the pipes! The snake was creeping it's way around in the plumbing, no wonder no one had seen it! Pelting out of the library, she ran headfirst into Penelope Clearwater.

"Penelope," she panted, out of breath and itching to get moving again, "Look around corners with a mirror first. It's not safe."

Without another word, she left a rather confused Penelope and ran to the end of the corridor. She pulled out her mirror and looked around to be sure it was safe. It wasn't. A pair of poisonous yellow eyes met hers and her whole life froze, Penelope's soon after. Obviously, she cannot remember her period of Petrification but she certainly can remember waking up and seeing a single tear slide down Professor McGonagall's cheek. The overwhelming urge to hug her Professor filled her so suddenly she blushed. She had to turn to Harry and Ron or she would have leapt from the bed and embraced her strict, proper Professor.

As the train pulled away from Hogsmeade, Hermione cried. She would miss Professor McGonagall more than anything else. She would see Ron and Harry soon but the Professor would be absent from her life until September. This thought hurt her far more than she expected it to.


	3. Chapter 3

The third year couldn't begin soon enough for Hermione. She was wonderfully excited about taking on all of her new lessons and the fact that Professor McGonagall had gone to so much trouble to procure her a Time Turner made her feel incredibly proud. It proved that she _trusted _Hermione which was very important to the young girl, it meant that McGonagall saw her as a mature girl, which she liked to think she was.

Hermione was determined to work as hard as possible to repay Professor McGonagall for her efforts. Despite the 'small' hiccup of the Dementor on the train, she went to bed that night feeling immensely happy. She fell asleep quickly and with a smile on her lips.

The following day, Hermione, Harry and Ron trooped into Transfiguration. They sat in their usual seats and waited for the lesson to begin. After explaining what to do, Professor McGonagall walked past the front desk to see how people were getting on. When she walked past, almost of their own accord, Hermione's eyes dropped from McGonagall's face to her waist, watching how her hips swayed slightly as she moved.

Hermione snapped back to face the front, her face glowing red. She couldn't believe she had just looked at _Professor McGonagall_ like that! She focussed on the rabbit in front of her and got on with the task, it didn't take her long to complete it and when McGonagall saw her work she smiled, causing Hermione to blush again. She looked really sweet when she smiled, none of the strictness that she usually put on.

Hermione practically ran out of the lesson when it ended, determined to put as much space between herself and McGonagall's strangely watchable behind as possible.

__ __ __

Over the next few weeks, Hermione completely immersed herself in her studies. Mostly because there was so much of it but slightly to do with the fact that she found herself watching Professor McGonagall more and more.

Not only that, but she had started thinking about her Professor even when she wasn't there. Thinking about how she would feel like when she was in Hermione's arms and wondering what her lips would taste like. These ponderings were most definitely not part of the curriculum but for the first time, Hermione found something a lot more interesting than textbooks to occupy her thoughts.

At first, Hermione found it so strange she would be attracted to McGonagall. She was quite old and she wasn't exactly what you would call glamorous but the more Hermione thought on it the more it made a sort of sense, Hermione wouldn't _want _someone who always wore too much makeup or who was too young to be able to have an intellectual conversation. But that didn't change the fact that this was simply a crush. Lots of people get crushes on their teachers, especially women who are firm but fair as they remind students of the security of being at home. It wasn't unusual, really. However, that still didn't make it right.

One day, in Divination, disaster struck. Professor Trelawny had given out the crystal balls and after months of unsuccessful 'seeing', Hermione finally really did See something. The mist swirling within the orb parted and Hermione saw herself. She couldn't see where she was or even what she was wearing but it was unmistakably her. She saw herself leaning forward and trying to kiss someone. They pulled back and Hermione saw her eyes fill with tears before the 'vision' became blurry, but that could be because of the tears that were stinging her eyes at present.

To make matters worse, Professor Trelawny chose precisely that moment to glide over to their table. Harry and Ron had been practically asleep and Hermione felt that she needed a boost in confidence. She tried the one thing she knew would impress Trelawny. She told her she had seen the Grim.

Unfortunately, her scheme didn't go exactly according to plan and Trelawny ended up making her feel worse than ever. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, she slammed the damned crystal ball to the floor and stormed out of the room never intending to go back again.

She went straight to her dormitory and cried, she cried for what felt like hours, great aching sobs that caused all of her body to shake. What if she had some ridiculous moment of stupidity and actually tried to fulfil her fantasies with Professor McGonagall? Of course she would reject her; that was to be expected. But to even try! But maybe it wasn't McGonagall, it could have been anyone. That wasn't comforting. It could be someone she really cared for, loved even, and they rejected her.

When she checked her clock, it had only been half an hour so she dried her eyes and went to her next lesson, she couldn't let anything seem wrong. Either no one noticed anything or everyone mistook her red eyes for anger at Divination. Either way, no one asked what had happened.

The following lesson had been Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was definitely a good thing. Professor Lupin was simply wonderful after the disastrous Lockhart. He was sweet natured, quiet and gave off an aura of scholarliness and books. His lessons were intriguing though his frequent absences were a definite interruption to Hermione's studies, she needed routine.

Though perhaps Care of Magical Creatures was too much routine. After the incident with Buckbeak, Malfoy had been milking his injuries for all it was worth. Hagrid, confidence shattered, had resorted to Flobberworms and nothing but Flobberworms. The lessons were depressingly boring, even Hermione had reached her limit for learning about the damn things. Hagrid just shrugged off their suggestions for changing the lesson plan, he was defeated. Honestly, sometimes she could just smack the stupid smirk right off Malfoy's foul face!

__ __ __

The year was getting progressively worse, her bad temper not improved by the fact that Ron seemed determined to frame Crookshanks at every available opportunity. She had to admit that Crookshanks did seem to be taking rather a large interest in Scabbers but he's a cat, that's what they do! She would never admit that Ron was right when he was being so insufferable about it.

Stress levels were running high, especially when Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts. Hermione had never been more scared for Harry in her life, including his encounters with You-Know-Who. It wasn't only him, Ron had been endangered too. Had it not been him who had woken to find Black leering over them with a rusty blade? All of the Dementors had been unable to stop him getting into Hogwarts, that had to be a bad sign. What rare piece of dark magic did he know that made him impervious to them?

Hermione found herself constantly tired. Too much work coupled with not enough sleep led to already high stress levels being ratcheted up even further. Sometimes she felt about ready to bite. Though perhaps not quite as much as Lupin did. Who'd have thought he would be a _werewolf? _Dumbledore must have known, though, Hermione was sure. So there must be some sort of protective enchantments in place to keep students safe. Feeling reassured, Hermione decided to keep Lupin's secret for now.

The end of year exams were a first for Hermione, the first year had been easy since she hadn't had friends for a while and as such had plenty of time for extra revision, second years had been cancelled completely. The third year was definitely more challenging and Lupin's practical exam had been an interesting experience even if it did leave her rather horrified when she encountered the Boggart.

She had entered the trunk with quiet confidence but when she saw Professor McGonagall step out of the shadows her heart sank. She stepped back but she couldn't leave. She was transfixed. McGonagall wasn't angry at her, nor was she disappointed. She was disgusted.

"Hermione Granger, you are a disappointment to this establishment and to myself. You have failed absolutely everything, and what did you expect, you never work anywhere near hard enough! I don't know how you ever expect anyone to find you attractive, no one likes an idiot. I can hardly bear to look at you. You will leave the castle immediately; I never want to see you again."

The cold indifference with which McGonagall had said her piece was the tipping point. Tears springing in her eyes she fled from the trunk, trying not to listen as McGonagall called after her, telling her she would never achieve anything. It had taken rather a lot of consoling for her to feel better, and she was highly embarrassed that she had actually told Ron, Harry _and _Lupin what her Boggart was.

__ __ __

And then, after all her fear and worry, it turned out that Sirius wasn't the man everyone thought he was. He was innocent. And the real murderer was none other than Scabbers! Well, Peter Pettigrew. After a rather complex incident with the Time Turner in which several lives were saved, including her own, Hermione decided to hand it back in. She couldn't keep it now that she had abused it's power so.

But, she argued with herself, she had used it to do good. There was no denying that. She had saved innocent lives, not to mention getting to watch herself batter Malfoy again. She still got a thrill of excitement when she thought about what she had done. Hexes just couldn't give you that level of satisfaction.

Though she knew she was doing the right thing she felt like this was a personal betrayal of the faith Professor McGonagall had invested in her. She had done something she really shouldn't have and she couldn't handle all the classes. She had failed her.

The success of saving Sirius and Buckbeak was dampened by this feeling. Seeing Ron finally trust Crookshanks did nothing to cheer her and although she pretended to be happy, the image of being rejected by the person in the orb was all she could see on the train home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Just to warn you I've missed out the Quidditch World Cup and Rita Skeeter, they just didn't seem necessary to the story and, as I said earlier, I don't want to just rewrite all of the Harry Potter books. Enjoy. Reviews please!

__ __ __

Hermione began her fourth year with a smile on her face, it was the first time she had seen the Sorting with Harry and Ron. The fact that they were sopping wet did nothing to ruin her mood. In fact, when she thought about how Peeves had soaked everyone in the Entrance Hall she started to grin, remembering how McGonagall had slipped on the water and grabbed a hold of her. It was funny, cute and painful all in one go. Catching herself grinning again, Hermione shook her head, she needed to get over this insane crush on her Transfiguration Professor. She needed something to divert her attention.

Luckily for her, the Triwizard Tournament provided just the sort of distraction she needed. Hermione saw it as a great opportunity to meet witches and wizards from other schools, these friendships could prove vital in years to come. Especially after the horrible time they had had at the Quidditch World Cup. She saw how palpable the enmity between Harry and Malfoy had become and it worried her.

The Tournament became a very welcome diversion from everything. Although the challenges would be totally ridiculous, as long as no one got hurt, Hermione would enjoy watching the tasks with Harry and Ron.

This plan changed rather rapidly when she discovered that Harry himself would be participating. How absurd Crouch could be, forcing Harry to participate when it was obvious he didn't want to! Of course, that was nothing to how ludicrous Ron was being, falling out with Harry over something which was quite blatantly out of his hands. Of course, Harry wasn't helping matters by being as pompous as possible about it and refusing to talk to Ron until he apologised. Boys. They were all children, no matter how old Crouch actually was, he was just as childish as the rest of them.

When Harry told her what the first task was, Hermione nearly fainted. Dragons! Of all things! She'd had enough experience with a _baby _dragon let alone four fully fledged ones. Of course, when Harry asked her for help in mastering the Accio charm she dedicated as much time as possible to him. Subsequently, she was very tired during her lessons. So much so that one day Professor McGonagall took her aside to talk to her.

"Miss Granger? Is there something wrong? You seem awfully distracted this year."

Hermione hesitated before answering, she didn't want to tell anyone about Harry's plan for the first task in case they were overheard. And she couldn't exactly explain that most of her distraction was due to trying to get over a crush on the very person she was talking to.

"I'm just tired, Professor, I'm fine. Really," she finally replied. McGonagall smiled but she didn't seem totally convinced.

"Are you worried about Harry?" she asked, her hand reaching out to rest comfortingly on Hermione's shoulder.

"Y-yes," Hermione replied, wincing at the stammer in her voice. She could feel the heat rising in her face but not as strongly as she could feel the weight of Professor McGonagall's hand. McGonagall gave her a sympathetic smile, mistaking her stammer for fear for Harry.

"He'll be alright, you have nothing to worry about," she said before turning and leaving, Hermione remained where she was, heat from McGonagall's hand burned into her shoulder.

__ __ __

Harry successfully beat his dragon with the least injury and it was time for the Yule ball. Hermione had been asked by Viktor Krum to go with him. She had accepted but only because Ron and Harry hadn't asked her yet. He was attractive, she supposed, but he wasn't exactly one for conversation.

In preparation for the Ball, Hermione had bought herself a gorgeous periwinkle blue dress and a potion to smooth out her generally unruly hair. She thought she looked almost pretty. She arrived in the Entrance Hall and found Viktor, now everyone knew who he was taking to the Ball. She couldn't help but smile at the gasps of shock and the comments she heard.

Of course, the large downside to being the date of a Champion was that she had to start the dance. She wasn't a _bad _dancer but that didn't mean she revelled the opportunity to dance where people could see her. However, the dancing was going alright until she spotted McGonagall. Merlin, she looked beautiful with her hair down. Seeing her like that caused Hermione to momentarily seize up but she managed to gain control of herself before anyone noticed.

Sometime during the night, Viktor asked if Hermione wanted to go somewhere more private. And in that moment, inspiration struck. She remembered only too well that horrible vision in the crystal ball. What if this was the way to stop it? To try and kiss Viktor and have him reject her! In the end, even if it wasn't McGonagall (which of course it wouldn't be) at least she wouldn't have worry hanging over her head when she found someone she loved who loved her back. So she accepted, and the two left the Hall and took shelter in a little alcove.

Hermione was nervous, she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Still, she leant forward, her intent clear. But he didn't pull away. He didn't reject her. He accepted the kiss and pulled her closer for more. He was enjoying this far more than Hermione thought possible, she couldn't understand what the appeal of this kiss was - it was just sort of… weird. It didn't feel special or wonderful, rather more like an intrusion. And so, Hermione was the one to move away, not Krum. She left him in that alcove, looking for safety in Ron and Harry.

Making her way back into the Great Hall where it seemed the majority of the school were having the time of their lives, Hermione felt a brief moment of despair. That had been her first kiss and what an utter disappointment it had turned out to be. She spotted Harry and Ron sulking on the edge of the dance floor, their sullen expressions did nothing to lift Hermione's mood.

"You look very pretty tonight, Miss Granger," McGonagall's all-too-familiar voice sounded pleasantly to her left. Hermione turned to her, saw how much enjoyment she was having that evening and felt her troubles shrink away. They didn't disappear but they suddenly lost their weight, the sparkle in McGonagall's eyes adding something akin to glamour to any mundane situation. Unfortunately, along with this sensation of lightness, Hermione felt a strong pull of regret and couldn't help but wish that McGonagall had been the one, not Krum. For a moment, Hermione really believed that McGonagall should have been the one.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, her voice heavy with multiple meanings. She offered her a misty smile before making her way over to Ron and Harry who had not moved, the further away from McGonagall she moved, the larger her feelings of grief became. Her friends didn't make her feel any better. Ron was simply horrible to her which brought tears of frustration and desperation to her eyes. Could things get any worse tonight?

Not giving fate a chance to worsen the night, Hermione went to bed early, refusing to even talk to anyone until the next day.

__ __ __

Ron and Harry told Hermione about their trip to the kitchens. Hermione was horrified. Those poor house elves, working for free, they were nothing more than slaves! The way some wizards treated them, it was completely amoral. Hermione went to the library, she looked up the treatment of house elves, as far back as the 1200s. As far as she could see, elvish treatment hadn't changed once since then. She had to do something, it was obvious Dobby was a lot happier now, she saw no reason the other house elves couldn't be given the same opportunity as him.

She just hoped there would be a lot of like minded people at Hogwarts, they would provide a strong base for the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare. The poor things needed some support. She would ask Harry and Ron first, they could be useful in organisation and promotion.

Ron didn't quite see eye to eye with her on that. He claimed that the house elves were _happy. _Hermione didn't see how this could be true, sure they would be fine with what little they had but once they saw what they could have, she knew they would change their minds. They hadn't been given the chance to see what true happiness was, and Hermione was going to show them.

__ __ __

It was the day before the second task. They were still no nearer to helping Harry breath underwater for an hour. It was so frustrating! Like someone had purposefully taken all helpful books out of the library. She felt utterly lost, if it wasn't in the library then where on earth could it be?

But now she had to leave Harry, McGonagall wanted to see her and Ron about something. She hoped she wasn't in trouble for helping Harry. He was perfectly entitled to assistance, there was nothing in the rulebook against help in preparing for the tasks, she was sure of it.

She wasn't in trouble. It was worse than that. She was going to be put in the lake! She was liking this tournament less and less. Especially now she knew that Viktor was to rescue her. And everyone would think they were in love or something. It would have been funny if she wasn't so terrified. McGonagall had assured her there was nothing to worry about but she had seen a flicker of something in her eyes when she had said it. Something like fear…

This, more than anything else, scared Hermione. She bit her lip, nervously, she could feel panic pressing in on all sides. McGonagall dismissed them all, Cho led Gabrielle (who seemed to have lost all colouring) out of the door closely followed by Ron. Hermione made to do the same but McGonagall reached out a hand and stopped her. Hermione turned to face her, letting her fear really show on her face; if she could confide in anyone, it was Professor McGonagall.

Without words, McGonagall pulled Hermione into a tight embrace, rocking her gently. Hermione wanted to ask what would happen, wanted to ask if McGonagall would make sure she'd be ok. But, as the words formed on her lips, she realised that she was being held as much for herself as for her Professor. She was scared too. With this thought in mind, Hermione wrapped her arms around McGonagall's neck and pulled her even closer. They didn't move for minutes, both silent, both seeking comfort. Until finally, Hermione heard Ron coming back for her and she left the room, forcing herself not to look back.

Hermione couldn't remember being underwater, she regained consciousness the moment her head broke the surface of the lake, just in time to see Viktor's horrific disfigurement, apparently he had decided to become a shark to rescue her. Hermione thought it ironic he would choose transfiguration. She practically abandoned him when Harry and Ron surfaced, the stupid twit had decided to stick around to save Fleur's little sister instead of his own neck. Would he ever learn? Somehow, Harry's idiocy became 'moral fibre' and he was doing exceptionally well in the tournament. Despite his success, Hermione wasn't pleased. They had one more task to do. And this time it would be even worse. Dragons and grindylows were nothing compared to whatever was coming. It frightened her.

When everyone was warm and dry, they returned to the Hall for food. Hermione sat down, still grinning at Harry for being a complete noble idiot. Out of the corner she saw McGonagall walking briskly up the Hall toward the Head Table. She paused when she reached Hermione and leant in towards her.

"Welcome back," she said softly, her eyes shining with warmth for a brief, magical moment before she had straightened up and finished the march to her seat. Hermione smiled after her before turning back to her friends to once again discuss exactly what had happened during the tournament. Unfortunately, Ron didn't seem in much of a mood for conversation; dazed as he was from Fleur kissing him. Rolling her eyes at him, she shared a look with Ginny before finishing her pudding and going to bed.

That night was the first of many for Hermione. She fell quickly asleep and into a different sort of dream than any she had experienced before. Even before it properly started, she knew it was slightly changed from a normal dream. It was thicker, like treading through treacle, heavier, like being rained upon. It was more… sensuous. Hermione shivered, it was like all of her skin was suddenly a lot softer than it had been before and she had just slipped into a silk dress, everything was so smooth and glossy. And then she saw her. McGonagall was there with her, looking as though she was as ill-attuned to the atmosphere (was that what it was?) as Hermione was. They walked closer to each other, every step a challenge but like gliding at the same time.

The first night, Hermione woke when they were still several feet away from each other. But every time she had this dream (at least twice a week) they would get ever so slightly closer until one night they actually touched. Their lips met in the softest of caresses. Hermione woke instantly, sweating and panting. She felt incredibly guilty. There had to be a way to end these sorts of thoughts. _Please _let there be a way to end this!

__ __ __

The third task was drawing nearer and, as such, Hermione started to have nightmares. She worried about Harry practically all the time. She was almost thankful for the distraction from McGonagall. Almost. She would, obviously, prefer Harry to be safe and sound even if it meant that she had to suffer. She forced her company on Harry, insisting he try and learn as many defensive spells as possible in preparation for the task. There was no real way to prepare for this, the most onerous task. Hermione wished, oh how she wished, that she could turn to a library book to explain what was going to happen and how to prepare for it.

The day of the task arrived. Hermione woke in a cold sweat, terror for her best friend her most prominent emotion, as it had been for some time. She dressed in silence before going down into the Common Room to wait for her friends. They came downstairs soon after, obviously unable to sleep easily. They trooped in silence into the Great Hall for breakfast but neither Hermione nor Harry really felt like eating. Hermione passed the time stealing glances up at the Head Table. Professor McGonagall's grave face did not ease her nerves.

The schools travelled to the Quidditch pitch to discover that the whole thing had been overrun by huge, solid looking hedges. Unconsciously, she searched the crowds for her Transfiguration Professor. Upon finding her, she felt her heartbeat slow to a calmer rate, she felt instantaneously safer. McGonagall turned and locked eyes with Hermione who blushed furiously, her heart hammering again as she looked quickly away.

And suddenly, Harry disappeared behind a wall of hedge. Hermione reached for Ron's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He smiled at her. In silence, they watched the maze, not seeing anything but somehow reassured that because they were watching over Harry, he would come to no harm.

"Come on, moral fibre," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione smiled grimly. Everything would be ok, she told herself. Harry would get out, maybe or maybe not win, not that it mattered, and then we could all get back to everyday catastrophes instead of barbaric tournaments designed to kill people. Nothing to worry about at all…

After the first ten minutes, no one was really sure what to do. It wasn't as if they could see anything but no one wanted to be rude and start up a conversation. The stands grew a little restless, even the teachers kept glancing at Dumbledore, in case he would suddenly provide some entertainment. As one, the crowd gasped, pointed and stared at the jet of red sparks that had suddenly appeared from within the maze. Hagrid immediately marched inside, followed by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Babble broke out in the stands, everyone asking the same things. What had happened? Who was hurt?

The moment McGonagall disappeared into the maze, Hermione grew tense and quiet. Ron assumed she was worried for Harry, which she was but… Two people she cared for in one dangerous place at once? At least she knew McGonagall could look after herself. This didn't stop her from worrying. However, she needn't have concerned. After a few moments, they returned, Hagrid carrying an unconscious Fleur in his arms. She was quickly revived and seemed more put out than injured, watching the edges of the maze wistfully. Hermione smiled, Harry was alright, the Professor was alright, everything would be alright.

For once in her life, Hermione Granger was completely and utterly wrong. Harry and Cedric landed on the ground with the Cup clutched firmly in Harry's hands. Cheers and yells of triumph erupted from the stands, Hogwarts students clung to each other, they had won! Something was off though. There was something sinister about all the smiles and laughter, it seemed wrong, forbidden. And then someone screamed. And it was not a scream of triumph, it was a scream of desolation and sorrow. Cedric Diggory was dead.

Hermione felt herself sit back down, her face suddenly wet with tears. Her whole body went limp, she watched passively as Mr Diggory fought his way to the front of the crowd and clutched at his lifeless son. Harry was sobbing into his shoulder, Dumbledore was staring, slightly open mouthed, his eyes shining with pure, genuine sadness. Did he blame himself? Hermione briefly wondered, though her mind was alert, watching and processing everything, her body felt as though it had been disconnected from her brain, her movements (if she moved at all) were sluggish and small, she was clumsier than normal and had trouble sustaining a movement, she could only walk a couple of paces at a time before her body cried out for release, disengagement from the control of her mind.

The crowds were shepherded into the Great Hall, no one argued. Hermione clung to Ron, needing him as guidance, her legs seemed to have forgotten what to do. They sat at Gryffindor table with the rest of the Weasleys, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Viktor made his way over to sit with them. Fleur was cradling her sister at the Ravenclaw table. Where was Harry? He had not been with Cedric when they had left. Where were the Professors? Snape, Dumbledore, Moody and McGonagall were all missing. She presumed that they were in the maze, trying to get Harry to show them what had killed… what had happened. The remaining Professor's did not seem to have the energy to try and distract the students, they sat in a huddle around the centre of the Head Table, no doubt talking about exactly the same thing that every student was discussing. _What had happened?_

After what felt like a lifetime but was probably more accurately described as about half an hour, Dumbledore came into the Hall. He spoke quickly to the other Professors before turning to the student body.

"Everyone will please return to their dormitories. There will be a remembrance ceremony for Mr Diggory tomorrow morning in the Great Hall."

Students obeyed without question, for once no one was determined to wrangle some answers. Hermione followed Ron into the boys dormitory to find Harry, bloodstained, sweating and terrified. After a little persuasion, he told them what had happened. Curiosity satisfied, neither Hermione nor Ron felt any better, she couldn't believe Moody - no, wait - Barty Crouch had fooled Dumbledore for a full year! Not to mention everyone who thought he was dead. This scared Hermione almost as much as the return of You-Know-Who himself. The Death Eaters' determination was something to fear, they weren't just masked figures you know to avoid, they were everywhere, completely unidentifiable. Hermione barely managed to suppress a shudder.

__ __ __

The following morning, everyone filed into the Great Hall which had been draped in black cloth. Even the weather seemed to be trying to accommodate the mood. It was unusually quiet, even breathing seemed to be making less noise than usual.

Dumbledore told the school what happened, how Cedric had been murdered by You-Know-Who. He also said we should learn to trust each other and stay strong. When he spoke these words, Hermione found her eyes drawn to Professor McGonagall. She wasn't crying but her face was set and stony. She looked up and caught Hermione's gaze but Hermione did not look away this time. They stared at each other, deeper than just looking into one another's eyes, neither smiling, hardly blinking for the remainder of Dumbledore's speech. Hermione found comfort in McGonagall's eyes, they were so familiar to her that she felt reassured by them, the steady green gaze a reminder that not everything had changed, some things would linger.

Finally, everyone stood to leave and the moment was broken, McGonagall was immediately up and directing students, Hermione following Harry and Ron out of the Hall and onto the courtyard.

Goodbyes seemed longer this year, like no one was quite ready to leave yet. Viktor made her promise to write to him and Hermione tried in vain to get the boys to promise the same thing to her. Now, more than ever, they needed their friends close by.

Hermione sat next to the window on the Hogwarts Express. Looking out she caught one last glimpse of Professor McGonagall. She smiled sadly, her eyes filling with tears when McGonagall did not look in her direction. She turned from the window when they rounded a corner and looked at the ceiling, refusing to let her tears fall. Everything suddenly seemed so colossally harder. Poor Cedric. Poor Harry. Determined not to create a mood, Hermione put on a brave face and smiled and laughed with the others even though she knew their grins were just as fake as hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after the holidays began, Hermione and her parents got a visit from Dumbledore and McGonagall. She opened the door and stood stock still for a few moments, it seemed so strange to see the Professor's in the middle of her Muggle street. Coming to her senses, she shook her head and stepped aside to let them in, leading them into the living room where she introduced them to her parents.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Hugo, grasping his hand firmly and with a degree of respect which was quite impressive considering he was rather unused to the way Dumbledore liked to dress. "Professor McGonagall, Hermione has told us so much about you."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, an amused smile quirking her lips as she glanced at Hermione who blushed furiously. Taking a seat, Dumbledore wasted no time in explaining why he was there. He told the Granger's that since You-Know-Who's return, Hermione was in a lot of danger because of her association with Harry and as such would be taken to a safe house. The Granger residence would be put under a considerable amount of protective enchantments and so they needn't worry about themselves. Rose quickly interjected that she was only worried about Hermione, not herself, Hugo nodded his agreement. When they had agreed Hermione could leave with the Professor's that night, Dumbledore sent her to pack while he had a private word with her parents. McGonagall followed Hermione upstairs to her bedroom.

Hermione flushed at the mess her room was in, trying to do a quick tidy before McGonagall noticed. Of course, 'mess' in Hermione's vocabulary articulated to a few books scattered on the floor and an unmade bed. Pulling her trunk from under the bed she began to pack it with clothes and books, McGonagall handing her books as she called them out. They finished quickly and sat on the bed, waiting for Dumbledore to finish saying whatever it was he had to tell the Granger's so that they could leave.

"So… Umm… Did you have a nice summer?" Hermione asked, resisting the urge to bang her head against the wall at the awkwardness and banality of her question.

"Yes, thank you. Short lived," McGonagall replied, seeming slightly taken aback and amused at Hermione's attempt at conversation. "Yourself?"

Hermione shrugged. "Was ok, I guess."

Saving the girl further embarrassment, Dumbledore chose that moment to appear in the doorway.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked, Hermione nodded and followed him downstairs, stopping briefly to say goodbye to her parents before they left the house. McGonagall Apparated ahead and Hermione was a little disappointed that she would have to stay with Dumbledore but then she remembered that he was _Dumbledore _and so should be honoured to be with him. They Side-Apparated to the safe house, which Hermione learnt was 12, Grimmauld Place. McGonagall was already inside when they arrived and she was greeted by the entire Weasley clan, one by one, leaving Ron till last who grunted and led her upstairs to her room. She shook her head, smiling, but was glad to see him non the less.

Ron told her that they were living in the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, an anti-You-Know-Who vigilante that Dumbledore had set up during his last rise to power. Though they were too young to join the Order themselves, they would be a lot closer to them than any other people their age due to being especially likely to be attacked. This was not a very comforting thought but on the other hand, Hermione liked the feeling of inclusion. Harry was not with them yet and Dumbledore made both Hermione and Ron swear they would not tell him a thing as owls were likely to be intercepted by the Ministry.

Hermione hated not being able to talk to Harry about anything of importance, she couldn't imagine how out-of-the-loop he must be feeling. But there was nothing they could do. He would be here soon and they could explain everything then. Sharing a room with Ginny meant that she spent a lot more time with her than she previously had, this was a nice experience because Hermione had always got on very well with Ginny. The only thing she disliked was that Ginny was absolutely besotted with Harry and there was nothing she could do to help. She told Ginny to just pretend she didn't like him and see other people because that would mean he would see the real her but she had no idea if that would actually work.

Due to Order meetings, Hermione and the younger Weasleys were often banished upstairs. It became a little tiresome, not being able to leave the house and always having to stay upstairs. There were only so many rounds of Exploding Snap she could take! After the meetings, they were called downstairs for dinner. Hermione found this a particularly interesting experience because there was always a different group of adults.

Tonight saw Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks and, for the first time, McGonagall. Hermione sat next to Ginny and Tonks, opposite the Professor. They had met Tonks on Hermione's third night in Grimmauld Place. She was funny and a bit clumsy but easy to chat to, the girls liked her a lot. However, Hermione pretty much ignored Tonks that night, busy as she was listening to everything McGonagall had to say.

She had mostly accepted that her 'crush' on McGonagall was stubbornly refusing to go anywhere. Perhaps it was a little stronger than a crush. She ate almost silently, barely saying a word; completely focussed on trying to soak up as much of McGonagall's presence as she possibly could. She choked on her pumpkin juice and had to spit it back into her goblet when she heard Mrs Weasley saying that McGonagall would be staying for a few days. A mixture of excitement and dread filled Hermione. Excitement that she would see the Professor a lot over the next couple of days and dread because she was so excited she was bound to make a fool of herself.

After the meal, Hermione and Ginny went back to their room while Ron tried to talk someone, _anyone _into playing chess with him. Hermione lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She heard the springs of Ginny's bed creak as she climbed onto it.

"I bet Harry's coming soon," Ginny said, Hermione could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, probably. Maybe that's why Moody, Snape and Lupin are coming."

"Are they? How do you know?"

"I heard McGonagall say so," Hermione replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. She hoped Ginny wouldn't ask why Hermione had been listening into McGonagall's conversation when Hermione had made it quite clear that she didn't like Fred and George's Extendable Ears one bit, calling them an invasion of privacy. Hermione didn't admit it but if the need arose, she would happily use one.

"Oh," said Ginny, silent for a moment. "So, you know I like Harry. Who do _you _like?"

Hermione flinched, she had been waiting for this question to pop up for some time. She couldn't lie to Ginny but she really didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I swear on Aunt Muriel's grave."

"Your Aunt Muriel isn't dead."

"Yeah, well, can't be long now, can it?" Ginny replied jokingly. "Ok, seriously, I promise I won't laugh. Even if it's Ron."

Hermione smiled, she knew that Ginny thought she liked Ron, hell, most people probably thought she liked Ron or Harry. She supposed it was better they thought that than knowing the truth.

"McGonagall," Hermione replied, her face beetroot red as she waited for Ginny's reaction, her eyes fixed on the ceiling refusing to look over and see the look of disgust that was surely on Ginny's face.

"What about her?" Ginny asked, momentarily confused as to why she had suddenly been brought into the conversation. "Oh, right."

Ginny was dumbfounded. Of all the people she had considered, McGonagall didn't even come into it. Hermione _liked _her. She kept her promise, she didn't laugh. Mostly because she was too much in shock to move her body that much.

"Gin?" Hermione said hesitantly after a minute of silence. She sat up, looking over at Ginny who's eyes were unfocussed, staring straight ahead.

"You… McGonagall?" she asked carefully. Hermione nodded. "Ew."

Hermione sighed, running a hand through her unruly hair. "I know," she muttered under her breath, "I can't help it."

Ginny looked over at her and smiled grimly, Hermione understood the look to mean that she would still be her friend despite the shock of her confession. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Professor McGonagall entered. Hermione blushed and Ginny couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"You're wanted downstairs," McGonagall told them. Hermione practically fled from the room, as far from McGonagall and Ginny as possible. She sat at the dining table, wedging herself between Ron and George for security.

Dumbledore was back. He told everyone that Harry would be arriving the following day under escort. He did not give them many details, presumably everyone involved already knew the plan. After filling everyone in, he left again, followed by a disgruntled Snape who had just arrived and seemed to have a lot to say to the Headmaster.

Hermione glanced at McGonagall who chose precisely that moment to lick her lips. Hermione suppressed a shiver, suddenly feeling very hot under the collar. She absentmindedly started to bite her nail, eyes staring at the table but not really seeing it.

The next day, Harry arrived. The moment he entered his and Ron's bedroom, Hermione threw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as her strength would allow. Harry was less than pleased to see them, though. He was livid. Hermione had never seen him so angry, he was hot-headed, yes, but she had never witnessed this level of stone cold fury. She thought she understood how he was feeling but she didn't dare tell him so for fear of having her head bitten off.

The three of them, with Ginny and Sirius, set about making Grimmauld Place a little more 'homey' though of course, Mrs Black did not like this idea one bit. Especially when she saw Hermione. She screamed herself hoarse shouting insults Hermione had never even heard before and she was so taken aback by it she couldn't bring herself to shut the witch up, or at least walk away. When Sirius finally did throw the curtains over his mother's portrait, Hermione's eyes were glassy with tears. That had hurt. She was vaguely aware of being guided away from the hallway and into a room.

Blinking, she looked around and saw at once that she was in the study. During her time here she had already read several of the books lining the shelves in this room, much to the disbelief of Ron ("But you don't have to read _these_ ones."). She found the person who had brought her here; Professor McGonagall. Neither woman said anything, simply continued to look at each other, as though weighing their relationship and how much could be said. Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly and looked past her Professor, focussing on the books behind her head.

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked quietly, her voice was laced with care, so much so that Hermione already felt a little better. She nodded her head, still refusing to look at the older woman. She felt a hand on her knee and jumped in surprise, the hand did not move. McGonagall gave her leg a comforting squeeze before getting up and circling the room, eyes on the shelves. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled it from the shelf.

"This was my favourite book when I was your age," she said, handing it to Hermione who took it curiously. The cover was written in runes which Hermione deciphered to say _The Lost Witch. _"It's about a young witch who grows up in the Muggle world, when she is eleven she is found by a great wizard who teaches her about her heritage and shows her magic. It reminds me a little of you."

Hermione smiled and opened the book, on the front page in neat, slanting cursive it said '_This book is the property of Minerva McGonagall'_. Hermione looked up at McGonagall, her eyes shining with warmth.

"I hid it here after my first Order meeting, I was embarrassed to like stories like that when so many serious things were happening. But now, I think perhaps that I was mistaken to feel that way."

She gave the book a last fond look before leaving the room, it was Hermione's now. That night, when Ginny was asleep, Hermione opened the book onto the front page and dipped her quill into a pot of ink. She wrote '_This book is now the property of Hermione Granger'_ under the original statement of ownership before closing it and going to sleep, she would have plenty of time to read it later.

It was finally the 1st of September. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione took it in turns to step through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾. Once all the luggage was packed onto the train, they lined up in the windows to wave goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Harry's escort. The train gathered speed and they were soon out of sight. Harry and the others went to find a compartment while Ron and Hermione went to the front of the train for their first prefect meeting. Hermione was quite excited, finally she would be able to execute a little authority. Not that she planned to abuse her power, it was just good to know that she had it. It also showed that Dumbledore trusted her to be fair and, by default, so did McGonagall and the rest of the staff. Though he wouldn't admit it, Hermione could tell that Ron was pleased too.

When the meeting was over, they found Harry and joined him in his compartment for the remainder of the journey. When they got to the carriages (which Harry seemed to have decided was being pulled by a horse) they were joined by Loony Lovegood. She was… unusual, to say the least. Hermione found her wild theories and insights somewhat tiresome while many thought they were hilarious.

During Dumbledore's speech, a stout little woman in pink started a speech of her own. Hermione glared at her, she had the nerve to interrupt Dumbledore! Whether she liked him or not, it was common courtesy to wait your turn! Harry informed her that she was at his hearing. Dolores Umbridge to 'teach' them Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione could tell just by looking at her that they weren't going to learn a single thing with her and at this crucial point in their lives, with You-Know-Who on the rise, it was practically criminal to not teach the subject properly.

Of course, Hermione thought angrily, the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. Trust Fudge not to be able to keep his nose out when he had much more pressing matters breathing down his neck. Hermione could hardly be surprised after the Prophet articles she had read over the summer which claimed Harry was a nutter (though seeing invisible horses certainly would fall into that category) and that Dumbledore was senile. You only had to look at him to know that was a load of nonsense and yet they relentlessly printed it, day in, day out until people had no choice but to believe it. It was better than accepting that You-Know-Who was back, that was for sure.

Over the following weeks, Hermione witnessed in full how correct her predictions about Umbridge were. Trelawny would be proud, she thought wryly. Obviously, Hermione had already read the entire textbook by the time Umbridge came to making them read it and she told her so without hesitation. Umbridge expected her to be lying, of course, any idiot could tell how little she thought of children. Just using the term 'children' when referring to Hogwarts students, some of whom were 17 and 18, was proof enough of that. Hermione treated Umbridge with a cold indifference, unlike Harry who lost his temper at every opportunity he was given.

They began a sort of Cold War, neither wanting to back down. Hermione and Ron watched helplessly as Umbridge persistently baited and punished Harry. To Hermione's horror, she discovered that Umbridge's detentions were nothing short of mutilation and torture! Getting him to carve into his own hand like that. It surpassed cruelty, it was vile and horrid. Just like the woman herself.

Dolores Evil Umbridge was now the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. How ridiculous. The self-righteous cow needed to try and put one over Dumbledore by giving herself more titles. Hermione could hardly believe it. The new decree meant that Umbridge was to inspect every teacher and she had the right to dismiss any teacher as she saw fit.

As such, Hermione found out, Umbridge had been in Divination already and Trelawny had not done so well. Hermione received the news with a sort of grim satisfaction, she was pleased someone other than herself realised Trelawny's inadequacies but on the other hand, her hatred of Umbridge far outweighed her dissatisfaction with the lesson she had dropped.

The next inspection they witnessed was none other than Professor McGonagall. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together and waited eagerly to see how the lesson would progress. Hermione wouldn't admit it but she was slightly nervous for McGonagall, Umbridge made it clear that loyalty to Dumbledore was not a quality she favoured.

She needn't have worried, however, as McGonagall handled the whole situation completely coolly and still managed to appear completely unruffled. Hermione could not stop beaming, even Harry smiled at her. McGonagall quickly returned the smile before her face was once again set in a grimace, not to be caught out by Umbridge. Together, they all strode into the Great Hall for dinner, a united front against the Ministry.

Unfortunately, the tendrils of Umbridge's power did not stop there. Decree after decree was passed giving her more and more control over Hogwarts until finally, Hermione snapped. It was time for action. She told Harry that they needed a leader, someone who had faced true evil and was willing to teach others to prepare. They needed him. At first Harry had been completely dumfounded by the idea but gradually he had warmed to it, finally agreeing to set up a group which they would later name Dumbledore's Army.

Taking inspiration from Voldemort (she had started to use the name since the DA), Hermione had fashioned several Galleon-shaped coins with a Protean charm so that the group could safely communicate without getting caught. Ron and Harry had been very impressed with her handiwork and Hermione had to admit it was a nifty piece of magic.

Hermione was filled with a sort of secret pride, she knew she could not tell McGonagall about what they had started but she felt that the Professor would be very impressed and, had she been a student, would have been one of the first to sign her name as a member of the DA. She got a nervous thrill, breaking the rules set down by Umbridge. It wasn't revenge, per se, it was more than that. It was doing the right thing under a dictatorship, it was taking control, it was fighting back.

However, Hermione had been given reason to believe that McGonagall, and perhaps other teachers besides, knew about the DA. When carrying far too many books back to the library, Hermione had split her bag and it's contents had spilled over the hall, including a certain fake Galleon. Scrabbling to pick everything up, Hermione did not notice the Professor bend down and pick up the coin, along with one of her books. Hermione stood and, once she saw McGonagall, thanked her and took the book back.

"Maybe you should keep this in your pocket," McGonagall had whispered into her ear, the ghost of a smile illuminating her features as she handed the Galleon back to Hermione who took it with a trembling hand. Their fingertips touched for the briefest of moments before McGonagall turned on her heel and walked away from her. It took Hermione a few minutes before she felt steady enough to move again.

Umbridge knew. She must do, there was a new decree almost immediately after the DA's inception. It stated that any group formed was disbanded until they had Umbridge's permission to reform. Obviously they couldn't just stroll up and ask about Dumbledore's Army. There was no way to pretend they weren't breaking any rules now. This only helped Hermione's resolve. To directly oppose Umbridge was most definitely the right thing to do.

Hermione was in a panic. She had been so distracted by Umbridge, McGonagall, the DA and, well, McGonagall that she had almost forgotten to revise for the OWLs. Of course, she knew she was a lot more prepared than most but not nearly as much as she'd like. For the next few weeks, Hermione could be seen in the Common Room going over and over her books and notes. Every single day.

The first day of the OWLs arrived. Hermione was nervous but she was quietly confident that she would not fail. Not that she would admit it to anyone. Ron and Harry were not as nervous as her, but then, they did not want to get all Os. In her mind's eye, Hermione could see McGonagall being highly impressed with Hermione's results and the image kept her going, she needed to do her best.

On Thursday night, it was the Astrology exam. Hermione leapt to work the moment the Professor Marchbanks said they could begin. She swivelled the telescope before immediately copying down what she could see.

She was distracted when she heard a door open and a large chink of light landed on the lawn. Shaking her head she focussed on her star chart once more. She was nearly done, working furiously she managed to scribble down the remainder her work. She liked to finish as early as possible so that she could go over what she had written as many times as possible to rectify mistakes.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry getting distracted by whatever was happening down there but she refused to look, forcing herself to look through the telescope again to double check her work and add in any notes she may have missed. However, a loud yell successfully sidetracked her from her exam. She saw that something was going on at Hagrid's before she was reminded she only had 20 minutes left. Startled, she tried to start working again but a bang once again completely removed the star chart from her mind. She stared in horror as she realised what was going on.

"No!" she yelped, her hand going to her mouth as she witnessed events unfold. She watched helplessly as Fang was Stunned and Hagrid was almost overpowered by the figures. Then, the door opened. A figure sprinted across the lawn, heading for Hagrid's hut. Hermione knew who it was instantly.

"It's McGonagall," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. Her heart was hammering so loudly in her chest she didn't even hear the words, she felt genuine fear cut through her like a knife as she saw the figures turn towards the Professor who was yelling at them in fury. She felt a scream rip out of her body as four Stunners pummelled into McGonagall's chest. Her eyes stung with tears as the Professor was lifted into the air, an ethereal glow illuminating her features for a moment before she was slammed hard into the ground. Without thinking, she turned herself towards Harry and began to sob into his shoulder.

She remained there for the rest of the exam, the moment it finished all three of them tore down the stairs, away from their telescopes. Hermione could hardly speak, Umbridge was just so _evil! _She couldn't get past her fear, what would happen to McGonagall? Four Stunners! And she wasn't as young as she used to be. She found herself ranting and raving though she couldn't manage to breath deeply, she couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. What if she… No, she couldn't even think it. She would be fine. She _had _to be fine. Please let her be fine, Hermione prayed silently.

After a night of fitful sleep, Hermione went to breakfast to discover that McGonagall had been sent to St Mungo's. She had wanted to visit her in the Hospital Wing, though what she would say, she didn't know. Now she would not get the opportunity. St Mungo's meant it was serious, Madam Pomfrey had been unable to make her better. How on earth was she supposed to sit her History of Magic exam with this hanging over her head? Maybe she could ask Dumbledore's permission to visit McGonagall (her panic had made her temporarily forget that Dumbledore wasn't there). Or she could just sneak out, Umbridge had a fireplace she could use, after all. There had to be something!

Hermione was not given much more time to plan, Harry wanted to go and rescue Sirius. He had seen Sirius in danger, inside the Department of Mysteries. The whole situation was suspicious but Hermione could not put her finger on exactly what made it so. Every time she tried to think, McGonagall's limp form lying on the grass appeared in her mind and she found herself close to tears once more. She couldn't concentrate.

Her emotional state proved helpful when Umbridge caught them breaking into her office. Harry was so determined to prove Sirius was in danger and needed help that he had been reckless enough to use Umbridge's fireplace, a feat which Hermione herself had been contemplating for a very different reason. They escaped from her and not a moment too soon, Hermione knew she was evil but to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry just to sate her own paranoia… It didn't bare thinking about.

And so, Hermione found herself riding an invisible horse all the way to London with Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. This did not bode well. The whole experience passed in a blur of horror and running. It seemed she had no sooner escaped from one Death Eater when another appeared out of nowhere and tried to take her down. She responded almost mechanically, her mind seeming to react a lot more slowly than her body.

Harry had been tricked. But Hermione wasn't angry at him for trying to save Sirius. He had done the bravest thing he could, even if, in the end, it turned out to be the wrong decision. And now Sirius was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Hermione felt a deep, aching sorrow for Harry. He had had no real family for so long and now the one man he could turn to had been taken away from him. She couldn't begin to understand how Harry must feel. She knew that, but she hoped Harry would still turn to her when he needed to. She couldn't figure out how to tell him that she would always be with him, she just hoped he realised.

When they got back to school, Harry was very distant. Ron was allowed to be with him more than Hermione was but that was still not very often. Hermione spent a lot of time alone, as she knew her friends did. Harry in his room or wandering about the grounds, Ron playing chess alone and Hermione was, of course, in the library.

It was another day like this when Hermione suddenly found herself too hot to be in the library. It was summer, everyone else was outside, why shouldn't she be? She chose a book and brought it outside with her. She reached the entrance hall just as the door opened and skirted past a few Ravenclaws, avoiding eye contact. She sat in the shade of a beech tree and opened the book. A cool breeze caressed her skin in soft contrast to the hot sun, the weather seemed to be mocking her emotions. It was too good a day for so many terrible things to have happened. Sighing, she closed the book and gazed out over the water of the lake.

She watched as some first year Hufflepuffs threw bits of toast at the Giant Squid. Smiling slightly, she cast a spell, conjuring up a few sky blue butterflies. They flittered around her and she watched them in quiet contemplation.

"That's quite an impressive piece of spell work, Miss Granger," said an easily recognisable voice. Hermione's head whipped round so fast she got a pain in her neck.

"Professor McGonagall!" she exclaimed as she leapt to her feet and, without thinking, wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Her eyes were screwed shut, her head resting on the Professor's chest. She breathed a contented sigh, as though McGonagall's mere presence had cleared away some of the despair she had felt. After a few seconds, Hermione felt McGonagall's arms wrap gently around her shoulders which made her feel even better.

Hermione would happily have stayed right where she was for a very long time if McGonagall hadn't coughed, an obvious hint that it was time to let go. Hermione did as she was told, pulling back but there was a broad grin firmly in place. McGonagall shook her head at the girl, a smile briefly lighting her features.

"I'm glad you're ok," Hermione said, her voice wavering with sincerity. McGonagall smiled again before she caught herself and resumed her strict teacher persona. Leaning heavily on her walking stick, she turned and began to walk with Hermione back up to the castle. They walked in companionable silence, Hermione practically floating, she was so pleased to see McGonagall again. The Professor didn't say anything about it, but did raise her eyebrow at the girl, a picture of disbelief and amusement.

Harry did not turn up for the End of Year feast. Hermione, however, hardly noticed. She was way too busy staring at Professor McGonagall, the way she looked at it, she had a lot of time to make up for so it was alright to stare a lot just this once. It was then that she realised, she had stopped thinking of McGonagall as old and someone she shouldn't be attracted to and now saw her as beautiful. It was like McGonagall had been created to suit Hermione's tastes exactly. She was just the right sort of beautiful, just the right mixture of intelligence and humour, just the right eminence of power and kindness.

Harry joined Hermione and Ron on the platform at Hogsmeade, she couldn't put her finger on it but Hermione felt that something had changed within Harry. He looked stronger, more stable than before despite the grief that must be wracking his body. Whatever had made the change occur, Hermione was thankful. Boarding the Hogwart's Express with her friends, Hermione cast one last look over her shoulder and saw Professor McGonagall waving at her, still leaning heavily on her walking stick. Hermione waved back, beaming. She sat next to the window and watched her Professor until they rounded the corner and she was whipped out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok, chapter 6 is here. I hope you like it! Sexual tension is (hopefully) on the menu in this round as well as establishing a more firm friendship between our favourite couple. Reviews are, as always, most welcome. The more the merrier!

The good mood that had carried Hermione so effortlessly back to King's Cross did not last for much of the holidays. She felt restless, like she should be doing something more than just sitting around with her family and worrying. After all, she had a very good reason to worry. So why wouldn't Dumbledore let her help the Order? He knew how much she could help, no one could research like her. It was frustrating, to feel this useless. Because of this feeling, Hermione spent a lot of her summer poring over various textbooks and drinking in as much knowledge as she possibly could, there was no way to be sure what she would or would not need to know over the coming months.

After the first week, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She had been invited to the Burrow and planned to get there as soon as possible. She felt a little uneasy about leaving her parents so soon but she had to leave the house, it was suffocating her. At least at the Burrow there might be one or two books she hadn't read yet which she could use to her advantage.

She arrived at the Burrow the following day, Ron and Ginny greeted her in the front yard while Mrs Weasley prepared breakfast for everyone. Hermione loved the Burrow. There was only one word to describe it; homey. It was so comfortable and safe it was practically a part of the family itself. Sitting down beside Ginny, Hermione tucked into the meal Mrs Weasley had prepared. Once everyone had finished, she helped to clear away the plates before setting off into the garden for some fresh air. Ron followed her, she smiled at him and they sat together near where they had all played Quidditch once.

After about an hour, they saw a figure Apparate into the front yard and stroll over to the door. They decided to investigate who it was. They arrived back in the kitchen to see Mrs Weasley pushing a large cup of tea and a plate of biscuits onto Professor McGonagall who was, happily, sans walking stick.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, looking relieved. She stood up, using their entrance as an excuse to decline the hefty amount of biscuits she had been presented with. Hermione grinned at her, Ron nodded at her awkwardly, he had never got the hang of seeing teachers outside of Hogwarts, even after all of their time in Grimmauld Place.

"I'm here as the bearer of good news," she said with a twinkle of humour in her eyes, "Professor Dumbledore would like to inform you that Mr Potter will be joining you tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione grinned while Mrs Weasley went into a fluster of excitement and panic as to how-on-earth-was-she-going-to-feed-everyone and Dumbledore-knows-perfectly-well-it's-absolutely-impossible-to-cook-something-everyone-likes but of-course-it's-always-a-pleasure-to-have-Harry-visit. Sensing this as her cue to leave, McGonagall bid everyone good day and left the kitchen with Hermione following close behind. She hadn't seen her for over a week and wasn't ready to let her leave just yet. Though how she could prolong McGonagall's visit was completely beyond her.

"Is something bothering you, Hermione?" McGonagall asked. Hermione was stumped, no, nothing was bothering her, aside from the fact that she had an insane attraction to her Transfiguration Professor and didn't want her to leave just yet. But what could she say? Not that, at any rate. She opened her mouth to speak but drew nothing. She made a few vowel sounds before snapping her mouth shut again. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. McGonagall reached out and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder before dragging it down her arm and squeezing her hand for a second and then breaking contact.

"I hope you can tell me what's wrong. If not now, then another time. I worry about you," she said before turning and Disapparating. Hermione stood motionless. _They had held hands!_ Just for a second, and McGonagall wouldn't think of it like that, but still. And she worried about her. That was almost the same as saying 'I care about you', right? Well, maybe not. But Hermione would treasure their moment in the Burrow's front yard for a very long time.

Returning to the Burrow, Hermione found it easy to be enthusiastic with Ron and Ginny. She was genuinely looking forward to seeing Harry, of course she was, but she just suddenly found positive emotions a lot easier to draw upon than she had the previous day.

Harry arrived late in the evening the following day. Even though they had only been separated a week, they had a lot to catch up on. It felt like a long time since they had really talked, he had become so closed up since Sirius. It was a relief to finally be able to talk properly again.

Though they didn't really discuss much of importance for very long, Hermione felt happy just sitting with her two best friends. It didn't seem quite 'back to normal' but maybe that was better, they were moving on with their lives but still firm friends which is quite an achievement, she thought.

The next day was a mixture of nervousness and excitement for Hermione. The OWLs results had made their appearance. She would have left opening them for a little while had Ron not urged her to 'get it over with'. When she opened her results she was initially pleased but couldn't help the stab of disappointment at getting an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts, though she denied it to Ron, of course. It wasn't that she thought she deserved better but she hadn't really gotten used to the idea of getting less than perfect scores, not that she was so pigheaded, she just couldn't stand failure.

The train back to Hogwarts was a little unusual. Harry disappeared partway through the journey and didn't come back. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, especially when he didn't turn up for the feast. Ron, however, seemed stubbornly unperturbed. He could be really ignorant sometimes. Harry did arrive after the feast, much to Hermione and Ginny's relief although his blood spattered face really didn't do much to improve things.

He told them what had happened and Hermione was so angry that she had half a mind to march across the hall and batter Malfoy again (once was surely not enough). If Dumbledore hadn't sent them to bed right then, she might have done so. However, not all of her anger was directed at Malfoy. She couldn't believe Harry had used his Cloak for such a petty enterprise. He was lucky all he got was a broken nose.

As the year progressed, Harry became more and more obsessed with Malfoy and his whereabouts. Hermione half expected for him to tell her that the Marauder's Map had stopped working from overuse. Hermione refused to listen to any of his nonsense, instead she buried herself in her studies, trying to forget about her dissatisfaction with her OWL results.

On the second day of term, the trio wandered into Transfiguration a little earlier than usual. Professor McGonagall looked up in surprise before Harry explained that they were avoiding confrontation from certain Slytherins. Deciding not to comment, McGonagall simply continued marking whatever essays she had in front of her.

Hermione went to sit on her chair but was so busy noticing the way the Professor nibbled on her lower lip when writing a particularly scathing remark that she missed the chair and ended up doing an odd sort of stumble before finally managing to sit down. She looked up, blushing and noticed that McGonagall had paused her marking to arch an eyebrow in her direction. She was saved further embarrassment when the rest of the class filed into the room, talking loudly.

"Settle down," McGonagall barked and a dead hush immediately settled over the classroom. She told them to continue practicing the spell they had learnt the previous lesson, which Hermione did wholeheartedly, refusing to even look up for the whole lesson in case she made a fool of herself yet again.

After the lesson was lunch. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in their usual spot on the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Neville. After a few minutes, Luna came to join them. Even though she was a Ravenclaw, she regularly sat on the Gryffindor table which Hermione found a little sad, she liked Luna (now that she had gotten over her idiosyncrasies) and as such wanted her to have friends in her own house as well.

Their first Potions lesson had arrived. Hermione was just as keen for the Felix Felicis as Harry was. She could do with a little luck these days, though perhaps Harry deserved it more as he seemed a lot more adept at finding himself in life threatening situations. Still, she would surely win the potion. No offence to Harry but he wasn't the more precocious when it came to potions. She could always share some with him.

As the lesson progressed, Hermione began to get very stressed. Somehow, Harry was managing to create a near perfect concoction. How was he doing it? Oh, he was cheating. Hermione refused the help he offered, she couldn't bring herself to 'win' by using some mysterious instructions found in an old copy of Advanced Potion Making. That was hardly winning.

Unfortunately, Slughorn didn't agree with her. He handed Harry the Felix and treated him as a genius. Of course _he_ would be fooled. You could tell just by looking at him, he only had eyes for Harry. His little celebrity. In fact, she had read about Slughorn. A notorious collector of talented witches and wizards who he could use to further himself. He was nothing but a leech, no better than one of his precious potion ingredients.

After a few hours of stewing, Hermione finally managed to regain control of herself and calm down. She even agreed to watch the Quidditch tryouts even though she had no real interest who got on the team.

She quickly changed her mind when she saw that McLaggen was trying out for Keeper against Ron. He was a vile boy who was so thick-skulled it would take more than a bludger for him to realise he'd been hit. In an adrenaline surged second, Hermione Confunded McLaggen so that Ron would win. She bit her lip, her heart hammering in her chest. She shouldn't have done that, but it was for the greater good. It was!

However, Ron didn't seem quite as happy with his success. Initially, of course, he was over the moon, bragging at every opportunity he was given and then some. But when it came to an actual practice, he got so nervous he could hardly keep his eyes on the Quaffle, never mind his hands.

One thing that was undeniable enjoyable about Quidditch, however, was watching McGonagall when she got lost within a match. It was truly a sight to behold, tartan and temper went very well together. The first time she had witnessed this, Hermione had been rather taken aback but now she found it rather endearing.

Ron had a girlfriend. Lavender Brown. Hermione wasn't sure he even _liked _her but at least it kept him off Ginny's back. She wouldn't have minded so much if he didn't suddenly decide to spend every waking moment clamped to her face as though he could no longer take in oxygen on his own. She didn't mind Lavender so much but after 6 years of sharing a dorm with her and listening to some of the things she had to say (none of which were particularly illuminating) and now she was invading on her time with her actual friends. Ron himself made it worse, talking about 'Lav' as if he'd been cured of blindness or something.

As well as Ron's romantic escapades, Harry had fallen for Ginny (a _much _better choice than Cho Chang). He wouldn't admit it quite yet but Hermione could tell by the way he acted when she was around. She was happy for Ginny, she really was but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous of them all. Everyone liked someone who liked them back. Everyone except Hermione. She couldn't exactly expect McGonagall to start snogging her left, right and centre though, actually, it was a nice thought.

One day, Ron and Lavender really got to her and she suddenly couldn't stand to be in the same room as them. She ran out of the common room and entered an empty classroom, conjuring some birds for company. She blinked furiously as she felt the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes. Feeling exhausted, she dropped her head forward and just let them fall. McGonagall would never like her like that, so why couldn't she just get over it and fancy someone her own age? Or at least someone she had the remotest chance with.

Harry had been completely hopeless, awkwardly standing by her as she angrily attacked Ron with her birds. He left her alone soon after Ron left, he didn't know what to do. She wouldn't have known what to do either if she'd seen herself in this state. She was getting pathetic. She wondered briefly what McGonagall would actually say if she knew how Hermione felt but supposed she would never find out, she wasn't going to tell her and if she found out some other way, she wasn't hanging around to see the horrified reaction.

She heard the door open again and wiped away her tears hastily, looking up to see who it was. Great. It was McGonagall. Just great. She seemed to have a knack for turning up when Hermione was feeling insecure.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" she asked, coming into the classroom and leaning on a desk next to the girl. She did not reply for a moment, trying to keep her breathing steady and not start crying again.

"It's just… I saw Ron and Lavender and I…" she sighed, unable to finish the sentence without revealing too much. She sniffed loudly before running a hand through her hair, pulling away strands that had stuck to her cheeks in her tear tracks.

"Ah," McGonagall said softly, "I'm sure Mr Weasley will soon tire of Miss Brown and see that he is much better off looking for someone else."

And then Hermione realised. McGonagall had got the wrong end of the broomstick completely. She thought Hermione liked _Ron! _It was almost laughable.

"Oh, no, Professor, I don't think of Ron that way, I didn't mean that, I meant-" she stopped again, catching herself, "I'm sorry, Professor," she said helplessly, unable to articulate what was really bothering her.

McGonagall placed two fingers under Hermione's chin so that Hermione had no choice but to look at her. She felt her breath catch in her throat. It would be so easy just to lean forward and their lips would meet. Hermione was suddenly very short of breath, lost as she was in her fantasies. Of course, she would never actually do what she was thinking about. Would she? She saw McGonagall open her mouth to speak as though in slow motion. Such a simple movement and they would be kissing and it would be exquisite. No more than a few inches separated them.

"I'm sorry you feel you cannot confide in me, Miss Granger," McGonagall said softly (when had they gone back to Miss Granger?), "If you need to talk you can come to me at any time."

She seemed as though she was about to say something more but had changed her mind and then she was gone as quick as if she had just Disapparated. Hermione was still leaning forward, her mind still on the kiss that never happened.

Drawing on strength she didn't know she had, Hermione took a deep breath and returned to the Common Room. Ron and Lavender were still at it, Harry was sat nearby playing Exploding Snap with Ginny. Hermione hastened to join them.

Harry had been having lessons with Dumbledore all year. And though he told Hermione and Ron what the lessons consisted of, Hermione was still sure he was leaving something out. Surely Dumbledore was teaching him some rare magic that would help him defeat Voldemort. That was what the lessons were for, after all. She wished he would tell them what it was but she understood that he still felt he had to do everything alone. Still, the secret lessons provided a nice distraction from his growing obsession with Malfoy. On the whole.

Now that the end of term was nearing, Harry had been asked to go on some sort of mission with Dumbledore! She wondered what would happen. She wished she could go too but no doubt, they would be using that special magic that she didn't know about. Since he was leaving, Harry had given Ron and Hermione the task of watching over Malfoy in his absence. Honestly, sometimes she didn't know whether Harry hated him or loved him.

She hugged him tightly before he left, wishing him luck. She couldn't help be worried about him, even though he was going to be with Dumbledore. As a parting gift, he left her with the Felix Felicis. As he dashed through the portrait hole, Hermione couldn't help but think that this was a goodbye, at least for a while. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Sitting on Ron's bed (since he broke up with Lavender she was actually allowed in the boy's dorm) she watched the Marauder's Map with Ron and Ginny.

She watched as Malfoy entered the Room of Requirement and disappeared from the map. She also watched as he came back out a short time later. She waited for him to go back to the Slytherin Common Room but he hesitated on the seventh floor. And then more figures emerged from the Room. Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback? Death Eaters! In a rush, Hermione activated the Galleon they had used for the DA, hoping someone would be watching. Then, taking a sip of Felix, the three ran out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the intruders.

On the way they were met by Neville and Luna who had been in the library together. By the time they found the Death Eaters, several teachers and Order members were fighting them. Leaping into the fray, the DA joined their comrades in battle. Spell after spell was flung at them but somehow every single one just missed them. Those who had not taken Felix were not so lucky. A jet of blue light hit Flitwick on the shoulder, causing him to topple over and it took him a few seconds to throw off the spell and get back up.

Hermione shot a series of spells at one of the Death Eaters, each one making him back up further and further until he was against the wall. Sensing defeat, he stopped trying to attack Hermione and instead pointed his wand at McGonagall.

"Cruc-" he yelled before Hermione let out a furious screech and leapt straight at him, Stunning him as her fist simultaneously collided hard with his jaw. She stepped back, panting heavily and caught McGonagall's shocked gaze. They paused for a second, lost in each other, both knowing there was something that needed to be said before they were abruptly jolted back to reality and rejoined the fray.

They were winning. It seemed the Death Eaters knew it too, as half of them turned and fled. Hermione almost laughed, the idiots, they were headed towards the Astronomy Tower! They couldn't escape that way. Oh, how she hoped one of them would try and Disapparate.

They were in the Hospital Wing, waiting for Harry. Gathered around Bill's bed, everyone was silent. He looked bad, his face was torn to shreds. Hermione couldn't look at him without feeling her stomach lurch and her eyes stinging.

The door opened and Harry entered, in a flurry of movement, Hermione was suddenly clinging to Harry's neck, hugging him as tightly as her tired limbs would allow. She let go when he began to ask about Bill, falling back to let him step closer.

Then Ginny said it. Dumbledore was dead. She couldn't believe it. Her heart felt like it had stopped cold in her chest, she clutched at it desperately, a gasp ripping out of her throat. Phoenix song eased into their bodies, filling them with a sense of… she didn't know what but it lifted her heart slightly.

McGonagall entered the room and when Harry told her what had happened Hermione saw her sway and collapse onto a chair provided by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione wanted desperately to go and comfort her but she knew she couldn't, not in front of everyone. But then she started crying and Hermione's heart broke. She had never seen the Professor cry like this before. Without thinking, she crossed the room and grabbed a hold of one of McGonagall's hands, stroking it with her thumb. She swallowed hard, a tear slid from Hermione's cheek and splashed onto McGonagall's hand. Neither moved to wipe it away.

Everything that was said from then on just served to make Hermione's sorrow deepen. McGonagall blamed herself for sending Flitwick to get Snape. But Hermione knew it was her fault. She had left the fight when the Death Eaters had run off, going to watch Snape like she had been told. But she had let Snape pass her without so much as a second glance. She had believed his _ridiculous _story about Flitwick collapsing. Her voice broke when she admitted her blunder, tears falling faster.

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. Everyone else had taken Dreamless Sleep potion but Hermione didn't want to. It felt too much like running away. At about 3 o'clock, she gave up on sleep altogether and got up. She crept out of the room and headed for the Astronomy Tower. She didn't mean to be morbid but she felt drawn to the place where so much had happened a few hours ago. It was blocked, one of the Death Eaters had collapsed half of the ceiling meaning that it was impossible to get up the stairs. Sighing, Hermione turned to leave when she saw a movement near the floor. Panicked, she automatically reached for her wand.

Professor McGonagall was sat one the floor opposite the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Her face was glistening with tears and her hands were clutching at a soaked, and now useless, handkerchief. Silently, Hermione put her wand away and sat down beside McGonagall. She curled her body into the Professor's, her head resting on her shoulder. After a few minutes silence, McGonagall spoke.

"I-I can't believe it," she whispered, her voice cracked and dry, her eyes were glassy and was staring straight ahead of her. Hermione shifted slightly so that her body was facing McGonagall more. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, falling into light, uneasy sleep.

When Hermione woke, the next morning, she was back in her bed. She wasn't sure whether her meeting with McGonagall had been a dream or not until she looked down and saw a handkerchief clasped in her fist. Stretching, she went into the Great Hall to find Harry and her friends sat at Gryffindor table. No one was eating breakfast although Ron was pushing some bacon around his plate unenthusiastically.

When no one could pretend they were eating anymore, Professor (Headmistress, she supposed) McGonagall stood and lead the school outside. There were hundreds of chairs in rows in front of a pure white marble slab. Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron, her face wet with tears yet again. She stared fixedly at Dumbledore's tomb, her breath coming in short sobs as she twisted McGonagall's handkerchief in her fingers.

After the funeral they all filed silently back inside the castle. Somehow, the ceremony had made everyone feel slightly better and Hermione had been reminded of one of the first things she had ever heard Dumbledore say.

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. Four wonderful words, don't you think?"

She smiled, in spite of herself but the smile quickly faded. Once she was back in Gryffindor Tower, she opened a book and stared at it, listlessly. She turned the pages every now and then but she wasn't actually taking any of it in.

That evening, Hermione received the latest edition of the Prophet and opened it unenthusiastically. She read the first few words of every article but couldn't seem to care about what most of it said.

"Anyone we know died?" Ron said, harshly. Hermione flinched at his words and shook her head. She refused to cry again, it seemed like that was all she had done all day. She wondered what McGonagall was doing, hoped she wasn't crying again, wished she could comfort her.

As they sat on the train home, they tried to distract themselves from what had happened. It wasn't that they wanted to forget about Dumbledore, they just needed to lighten the mood for a while. Arriving back at King's Cross, Hermione hugged and kissed Harry and Ron, they would see each other soon but not for a few weeks. Hermione always hated losing her contact with the wizarding world, now more than ever.

"I'll see you soon," she promised her friends, before getting into the family Volvo and driving away with her parents.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Chapter 7, here we are. I know Hermione spends a lot of time away from Hogwarts this year but I've added in a bit of contact between Hermione and McGonagall. People seemed eager for more so I thought I'd post today instead of waiting a few days. Reviews, please.__ __ __

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding had arrived. Hermione wore a pretty pink dress which stopped partway down her calves. Despite Aunt Muriel's less than kind remarks, she thought she looked quite nice. Heading into the gazebo, she sat down next to Ginny. The ceremony was beautiful but it paled in comparison to the party afterwards. The decorations glowed and shimmered with light, bobbing around the dance floor and giving everything a soft golden sheen. People danced, drank and laughed together but Hermione hardly noticed any of it.

Professor McGonagall had arrived late to the party and she looked simply radiant, she was wearing simple green dress robes, only slightly different from her normal attire but the difference was enough to transform McGonagall and suddenly, Hermione was not the only one looking at her. The robes were lower cut than her work clothes, giving a hint of cleavage and there was a slit on the left of the robes which stopped just above her knee. She wore a delicate golden chain about her neck which ended in an emerald stone cut into an oval shape. Though her hair was still in a bun, it was threaded with what looked like glistening dew drops.

Looking away sharply, Hermione started to dance with one of Ron's distant relatives. That is until he tried to put his hands on her backside and she quickly left him alone on the dance floor.

"A wise decision," McGonagall said, her voice laced with humour. Hermione realised she had unconsciously sat down at the same table as the Professor. Hermione laughed, taking a sip of punch before putting it down quickly.

"Ugh! What _is _that?" she exclaimed, her face set in a grimace as the taste of the bizarre alcohol refused to fade from her tongue. Wordlessly, McGonagall passed Hermione her glass of Gillywater. She took it gratefully and was sure to sip from the same place McGonagall had. She handed the glass back, horrified with herself. She couldn't believe she actually thought about things like where to sip from! It was utterly ridiculous. But at least the taste was gone.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at the Professor. She smiled back and Hermione was momentarily lost in her green eyes, the necklace she was wearing matched them perfectly. Catching herself, Hermione looked away quickly, eyes finding Ron grooving his way around all of the pretty girls on the dance floor, most of whom politely rejected his advances.

Suddenly, Kingsley's Patronus appeared and boomed out a grave warning effectively breaking up the celebration. In a flurry of movement and panic, Ron, Hermione and Harry were in London, away from the Burrow and everyone else. They had little choice but to start their journey searching for Horcruxes then and there, they began camping in various places and had to keep moving all the time.

Hermione could hardly sleep, over and over she repeated the charms she had put in place around them, double and triple checking she had done everything right. She was so frightened, tension was running high between the three of them, food was short and the constant air of worry did nothing to help. Not to mention the Horcrux which was passed around the three of them, it became custom to pretty much ignore whoever was wearing it as any contact would end in arguments and probably tears.

One night, Hermione snuck out of the tent while Ron and Harry were sleeping. She sent an owl to Hogwarts, there was no letter, only the handkerchief that McGonagall had given her. She knew McGonagall would not be able to contact her but it had to be that way. She just wanted to let her know she was safe. She would send something else in a few weeks, she decided, but she didn't know what yet. She returned to her bed and slept better than she had in days, knowing that she was not quite lost from McGonagall yet.

The following days passed in a blur, everything was the same. Wake up early, pack up their belongings, Apparate to a random location, set up boundaries and unpack, eat whatever few ingredients they could find and go to bed.

When change finally occurred, Hermione did not welcome it. Ron's Apparation had not gone quite according to plan and a chunk of flesh had been torn from his arm. Hermione healed it as best she could, her hands were shaking so much she was surprised that she managed to have any effect at all.

Shortly after that, Ron left them. Hermione took as much time as she dared packing up the following day, giving Ron all the time she could to come back to them. She felt broken, like everyone she cared about was being stripped away from her. She still had Harry, but she had to wonder for how long. She knew he would never give up but what if a day came when he no longer wanted Hermione's company? When he felt that he had to continue alone (as he had said so often before). Then they could wait no longer. They left and Ron would not be able to find them again.

That night, Hermione sent another owl to McGonagall, she needed to. It was a short note that didn't say anything of any importance, she didn't even sign her name. But she knew McGonagall would easily recognise her handwriting after six years of essay marking.

_I'm safe. I miss you._

_X_

She had considered crossing out the second sentence but two words seemed too little. She had considered writing 'I'm alright' but the words seemed insincere. She wished McGonagall could reply but she knew it was too dangerous, they mustn't be found. When she returned to the tent, Harry wordlessly handed her the Horcrux and she slipped it over her head. Immediately, she felt worse. Every worry she had increased tenfold, other things she had not even thought about sprang into her mind. She was safe, what if McGonagall wasn't? She had no way of knowing. That night, Hermione cried herself to sleep.

The monotony of travel, and the isolation, made Hermione feel like they had stepped out of time. She felt completely alone, they could be the only people left in the world and she would have no way of knowing. She was fast reaching breaking point, she realised she needed contact. She set up a very complex messaging system whereby McGonagall could reply to her next letter via a string of owls, the first was likely to be intercepted, maybe even have some form of tracing spell placed on it, but when the letter swapped owls, it would be in the clear. If not, they could always just make a quick escape. It was risky, almost too risky, but Hermione had to do it. She had to hear from her Professor.

_I think it is safe for you to write to me just this once. Please write to me. I need to hear from you. We have lost one of our number, but I think you probably know that. Everything else is the same, I wish I could tell you more._

_X_

The letter didn't really say much of anything but Hermione was so scared of revealing too much to the wrong people. She knew she couldn't say anything else, she just hoped McGonagall would reply.

Three days later, Harry and Hermione were camping beside a river. It was late at night and Harry was asleep, the Horcrux around his neck, it was her turn to keep watch. She heard a rustle in the darkness, automatically her hand reached for her wand. The rustling louder as whatever the thing was grew nearer, Hermione lit her wand, squinting into the darkness. She saw a flash of white and her heart skipped, she swallowed, her throat dry.

The white appeared again and came closer, Hermione realised, with a huge sigh of relief, that it was an owl. She crept towards it, keeping an eye out for anything else that could be in the darkness and took the letter from the owl. She was so happy that she almost forgot to check the owl for magical interference. The feathers were unruffled, the owl had not been intercepted and there wasn't a single trace of magic on it. Hermione grinned and petted the owl for a moment before it flew away. Returning to her perch outside the tent, she opened the letter with trembling fingers.

_I miss you, too. The situation here is getting worse, I'm glad you are not here to see it. I cannot say more for fear of repercussions._

It was a short note but the familiar cursive script made Hermione's heart soar. She grinned and read the letter several times over before she remembered she should be keeping watch. She folded the note and tucked it safely into a pocket on her shirt, close to her heart.

From then on, Hermione read the note every day before she went to bed. Even the Horcrux couldn't bring her as far down as she had been before. She didn't feel great, but the small comfort the note gave her was enough to keep her going. The parchment grew worn and the fold on it deepened from overuse. Eventually, Harry had to ask.

"Hermione, what are you reading?" he piped up suddenly after another insufficient meal. Hermione looked a little guilty but she was wearing the Horcrux so hopefully Harry wouldn't be too angry when she told him.

"McGonagall wrote to me, I'm sorry Harry but I needed to hear from her. I've been very careful and it's just this one letter. Please don't be angry," she said in a rush, looking at the ground and waiting for the explosion. Harry didn't reply for a few minutes, when she looked up he was staring at her, his forehead creased as he thought. He sighed.

"I know it's hard, being away from everyone, but you can't do it again," he said seriously, Hermione promised she wouldn't, thankful he wasn't too angry yet. "Why did you need to hear from her so desperately? What possible reason could you have for jeopardising everything we're doing?"

The second time Harry spoke, his voice was louder, anger starting to get the better of him. It was understandable, but Hermione still didn't welcome the emotion.

"I love her, Harry," Hermione breathed, her voice hardly audible. As soon as the words left her mouth she knew they were true. She spoke again and her voice gained gravity and volume, the conviction of her feelings giving her strength, "I love her. Sometimes I love her so much I think my heart's going to burst."

She bit her lip, looking pleadingly up at Harry, asking without words that he would accept her feelings. He nodded once, curtly, his face drawn in a frown.

"I can't pretend I'm not pissed off," he began and Hermione's heart sank, "But I've thought about writing to Ginny plenty of times," he admitted, his face breaking into a quick smile. He couldn't say any more on the subject, Hermione swore, again, that she wouldn't write to anyone at all and they said no more about it.

They were going back to Hogwarts! Hermione couldn't help the thrill of excitement that ran through her when she thought about it. She knew they were going for very serious reasons and she did take them seriously but… She would see McGonagall again. They arrived in Hogsmeade and, with Aberforth's help, made their way into the Room of Requirement. Hermione was shocked, there seemed to be some sort of vigilante group centred there, led by Neville! She felt a surge of pride for him, he had really come out of his shell but it seemed such a shame that he had to go through torture for it to happen.

Harry met Professor McGonagall in the Ravenclaw common room, one of the Carrow's had _spat _at her. Hermione felt hatred rise in her like venom, she wanted to hurt them. Hermione and Ron went back to the Chamber of Secrets where Ron performed an impressive piece of Parselmouth. They returned with as many Basilisk fangs as they could carry, Harry seemed quite impressed. Everything seemed to be going smoothly and then Ron said it.

"What about the house elves?"

Hermione felt such a surge of affection for him that she dropped everything she was holding and kissed him. He kissed her back with such a passion and desire that Hermione immediately realised her mistake. She pulled away and he grinned at her. She loved him, she did, but not like that. Never like that.

It later occurred to her that, had Ron pulled away, she would have fulfilled her vision in Divination all those years ago. But he had kissed her so there was no point in thinking on it now. Still, Hermione couldn't distract herself thinking about things like that when there was a battle to be fought. She knew Voldemort was coming and she needed to focus on that. Love (or lack thereof) could wait.

_He_ had arrived and everything seemed a blur, fighting, running, screaming, people falling on all sides and no time to check whether they would ever get back up. Lupin and Tonks were gone, Fred was gone… It was too much to think about. And so Hermione shut off her brain, focussing only on what was happening. It seemed almost automatic, fighting. And if Hermione had been thinking, she would have realised how sad that was, how well she knew fighting. Then, Harry was gone. McGonagall screamed and she heard all of her feelings in the noise. Standing with Ron, she wept. Harry was _gone. _She didn't, wouldn't believe Voldemort's lies. Harry would never run from battle. She knew it, his words were poison.

And just when all their hopes were dashed against the rocks, Harry got up. Hermione's heart flipped, the battle seemed already to be won. The Death Eaters were stunned, she didn't think any of them would have helped Voldemort even if he'd asked them to.

It seemed to last only seconds, Harry was back and he had won. The celebration was somewhat stunted, Voldemort had been defeated before and he had returned. They knew it wouldn't happen this time but people seemed almost scared to cheer, as though they would jinx it. The Death Eaters fled. All except the Malfoy's who stayed, in their own little corner, the nomads of the victorious. Harry told everyone what had happened and they were allowed to stay, their recent actions the redeeming ones.

Through the crowds and the bodies Hermione wandered until she found her. McGonagall. She sat alone, on the Slytherin table, simply watching though her eyes were unfocused. Then she seemed to come to her senses and she looked around more sharply. She saw Hermione moving tentatively towards her and a small smile graced her lips. She stood up and held open her arms, inviting Hermione in. Beaming, Hermione ran the last few steps and hugged McGonagall.

It was at that moment that victory seemed to seep unanimously into the survivors. They began to talk loudly, laugh and cheer. _They had won_. The room became a hive of activity, moving the dead into lines was grim work but it had to be done. They would be buried the following day. They left the Great Hall for the dead and congregated in the Entrance Hall. It was then that the real celebrations began. People owled their friends and families, telling them the news. And just like seventeen years ago, fireworks ruled the skies.

The more serious business occurred the following day, a mass funeral for the war heroes took place in Hogsmeade before they were transported to their final resting places. Most returned home but a few remained to help rebuild the castle, teachers, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys among them. It did not take long, success lifted everyone's spirits and made their toils light work.

The castle was fixed and Harry proposed to Ginny then and there. Mrs Weasley was hysterical, she hugged Harry for at least ten minutes. Ron took Hermione aside. She knew what was coming. Hopefully not a proposal but definitely a request for them to be together. She didn't know what she would say to him, she did not want to hurt his feelings when so many things had happened and were still so fresh.

"So, listen, Hermione, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ron asked, quietly confident. Hermione sighed.

"No, Ron. I'm sorry. I love you but I love you like a brother, nothing else," Hermione replied. She couldn't find the energy to say more, to soften the blow. She felt it was best to be honest about these things.

"But.. You kissed me!" Ron said, temper rising with the shock of rejection. Hermione understood, she had left him a very confusing message.

"Yes, I know, Ron," she said patiently, "But I was just so happy that things were finally going our way. I'm sorry."

She left him there, under the shade of their beech tree, speechless and dejected. Anything else she might have said would have fallen on deaf ears. She would just have to hope that he forgave her sooner rather than later and that their friendship would not be too sorely damaged.

"How did he take it?" McGonagall asked, when Hermione returned to the castle. Hermione glanced over her shoulder, Ron was now sat under the tree, it looked like he would be there for some time. Hermione didn't ask how she knew what had happened.

"I'm not sure. Not too well but I think he'll be ok," Hermione replied sadly. She wished, for his sake, that she loved him like that but her heart followed one person and one person alone, the very person she was talking to at that precise moment.

There was no train to catch so everyone left in their own time. Hermione stayed for a couple more days, making sure everything was sorted before she too left. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick escorted her off the grounds so she could Apparate.

"Goodbye, dear," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Will you be returning to us next year?"

"Yes, I think so, Professor," Hermione replied with a smile in his direction.

"Well, then," McGonagall replied, her voice brisk and businesslike, "We shall see you next September, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and smiled sadly, she hated the way McGonagall was talking to her, like they were mere acquaintances. Had McGonagall not sent her a letter saying she missed her? Had she not held her all night after Dumbledore's death? Hermione could not stay there a moment longer. She left the grounds and Apparated to an empty house where the Grangers had once lived.

Before they had set off on their journey for Horcruxes, Hermione had Obliviated her parents and sent them to Australia to keep them safe. She would go to them the next day. But right now she was tired, so tired in fact, that she barely managed to finish her meal (the first full meal she had had in a long time) before she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.

The following day, Hermione made the journey to Australia to get her parents back. When they remembered her and she explained everything they were just pleased she was alright and quickly got over the fact that she had tampered with their memories. Still, sometimes Hermione would catch her parents eye and they would look at her with an almost vacant expression, like they were temporarily clouded and couldn't quite work out who she was. These moments only lasted a few seconds at a time but it still worried Hermione, she must have done something wrong.

She decided to ask the only person she could really rely on for help; Professor McGonagall. She wrote her a short letter, explaining as best she could about her worries and asking if she would kindly visit whenever it was convenient to her. McGonagall arrived at nine o'clock the following morning.

"Good morning, Hermione," she said pleasantly though her face was set in a concerned frown. Hermione invited her inside and led her to the living room where her parents were sat watching tv. McGonagall greeted them both.

"Professor McGonagall, Hermione has told us so much about you."

McGonagall smiled half-heartedly at Hugo, recalling the last time he had greeted her. In exactly the same way. Hermione sat in an armchair facing her parents, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. McGonagall excused herself and took Hermione outside to talk to her.

"I see what you mean," she said, her eyes shining with concern. "Most of the memories are there but…" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I think I can help them."

Without another word, McGonagall and Hermione re-entered the living room. Hermione switched off the tv and sat down again, eager to see McGonagall work. She pulled put her wand and began muttering under her breath, Hermione couldn't hear what she was saying but she could feel powerful magic emanating from her in waves. When she finished the enchantment, her parents were asleep. McGonagall straightened up, slipping her wand into her robes. There was such an energy surrounding her Professor that Hermione could feel herself getting hot, it was so strong.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall made a rather abrupt exit. Hermione got the impression that the energy she was feeling had made her very restless. She wondered what she would do to dispense the excess of dynamism before grinning slightly, she could think of one or two things.

When her parents came to, their memories had completely returned. Although they couldn't remember McGonagall fixing them up. Hermione made a mental note to thank her when she next saw her, which would probably be back at Hogwarts in September.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Ok, I know they grew apart a little at the end of the last chapter I did that deliberately because there was just too much going on with the war etc. Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. I'm childish and had lots of fun writing this, I think it's funny. I hope you agree!

Hermione's prediction had been correct, she didn't see McGonagall again until September. She thought she saw her in Diagon Alley one day but it was just a slim woman with a similar hat. So Hermione boarded the train with Harry, Luna, Neville and two Weasleys. Harry and Ginny were to be married in the summer after they had finished school. Ron was still sore about Hermione turning him down but now had his eye on Eloise Midgen who, after quite an eventful summer, was now very pretty. So pretty, in fact, that Ron happily overlooked her slightly off centre nose.

They arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione no longer felt that keen excitement to learn. She was still intent on developing her knowledge and skills, of course she was, but for the first time it felt like she needed to go elsewhere to do it. She had seen too much at Hogwarts these past years, learnt _too _much. It was not in the interest of education to know how someone dies. But perhaps, in a way, it was a good feeling to pertain in her last year at the school, that way, when the time came, she would be ready to move on instead of wishing to linger within the castle's cold stone walls for longer.

She did not dislike Hogwarts, she had no wish to leave just yet, but by the end of the year she would be able to do so without heartache. Well, almost. She knew that she would see McGonagall for possibly the last time and sometimes, it was almost more than she could bear. She had to be strong though, they would still see each other. They would. And she wouldn't be the Professor anymore so Hermione could feel slightly less guilty about loving her.

Since she had identified her love for exactly what it was the previous year, Hermione had been unable to shake the feeling that it would linger on for a very long time. Perhaps she would love the Professor forever. She hoped this wouldn't be the case, she had always envisioned being with someone but she could never settle for anything less than who she loved and McGonagall would never love her. She wasn't so childish as to believe in impossible happy endings.

But when it was late at night and she was almost asleep, Hermione would remember the times that McGonagall had been more than simply a Professor to her. She had hugged her, comforted and consoled her, even told her she missed her. That had to count for something.

The Sorting Ceremony was an unusual affair that year. As McGonagall was now Headmistress, Hagrid handed over the first years to Professor Flitwick, who was now Deputy Headmaster. After the previous year, a lot of Slytherins had dropped out of school (usually because their fathers had been sent to Azkaban) and the new Slytherins who came from wizarding families looked terrified, as though they expected the rest of the school to attack them on principal. Hermione felt sorry for them, she had always said the Houses stereotyped people and now they were paying for it. Professor McGonagall seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, some of you are returning after quite an eventful year but I would like to take this moment to ask you to please not hold grudges against the innocent. Especially those who do not know of what I am speaking about. Let this year be a fresh start, to all of you. I am dedicated to keeping the high standards set by Professor Dumbledore," she paused, and Hermione saw a flash of sadness cross her features. It went unnoticed by most of the students, "Well, enough of that, it's your first night. Enjoy the feast!"

Without another word, she sat down and the plates filled with food. Hermione tucked in, grinning as Ron piled his plate so high he could hardly see over the top of it. Some things never change. During dessert, Hermione glanced up at McGonagall. She looked relieved and slightly nervous, it was her first time as the proper Headmistress.

After the meal, Hermione walked cautiously up to the Head Table. She felt like a first year again and she wasn't really sure why, there was just something formidable about a line of teachers all watching you approach. She stopped in front of the middle of the table, directly opposite Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Hermione," she said warmly, other teachers also greeted her.

"Hello," Hermione replied, nodding to each of the Professor's in turn. She noted that Professor Trelawny was not only still hired but also sat at the staff table, still picking away at her food like some sort of bird. "Professor McGonagall, I just wanted to say thank you. For what you did for my parents and me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"There's no need to thank me," she replied immediately, just as Hermione knew she would, "I am always happy to help."

Hermione smiled and thanked her again regardless before turning and going to Gryffindor tower, she caught up with Neville who knew the password. His memory had improved a lot, along with his confidence.

As the days went on, Hermione really got back into the swing of school life. It was amazing how much more time she had to study for NEWTs without the fear of death around every corner. And she was happy to learn that a 'normal' year at Hogwarts was exciting in itself.

Hermione had been made Head Girl and as such saw it as her job to dock points from _anyone _she saw taking bets as to whether the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would last the year. Harry had told her about Voldemort's curse on the post and, with any luck, now that he was gone the curse would have followed. Only time would tell, however.

The new Professor was called Katherine Chambers, she had petite features and blonde hair which belied her no-nonsense approach to teaching. Hermione liked her. As Hermione was one to thrive on a lot of homework, she was doing a lot better than her friends. Ginny could hold her own, however, and took a great deal of pleasure in annoying Ron when he was trying to work (also known as copying Hermione).

Hallowe'en was fast approaching. To instil a sense of normalcy after the difficult previous year, McGonagall decided to leap into the festivities in preparation for the Hallowe'en feast. Pretty soon, you couldn't walk blindly around a corner without smacking straight into floating pumpkins or swarms of bats.

The feast was, as always, spectacular. Hermione took particular pride in the fact that three out of ten house elves in the kitchens now earned a wage of one galleon a week. A fourth year Gryffindor had decided it would be a good idea to spike the pumpkin juice. Everyone who drank it suddenly sprouted copious amounts of fluorescent hair. It was quite a good piece of magic, especially for a fourth year and Hermione was about to tell him off (lightly since it was Hallowe'en) when she saw something a lot more shocking than brightly coloured hair. Professor Sprout had obviously drank some pumpkin juice and was now desperately trying to keep her Medusa-style green hair out of her face and off her plate. McGonagall took one look at her and snorted so hard that she almost sprayed the table with whatever she had been drinking (obviously not pumpkin juice because her hair was still obstinately black).

Mouth hanging open, Hermione let the boy go and continued to stare at the Headmistress. In 6 years of seeing her at Hogwarts she had never even known her to crack a smile in front of more than ten people let alone actually _laugh. _Mind you, not many people had noticed her odd behaviour - busy as they were squawking and giggling at the people around them.

Everyone was so ballooned by the feast that Hermione gave up completely on NEWT revision for that night. Harry and Ginny were rather busy and Ron was probably moping about the castle somewhere looking for Eloise. Stepping out of the portrait hole, Hermione decided to take a stroll around the castle. As Head Girl, Hermione did not have an official curfew, as long as she was in the Common Room by a 'reasonable hour'. This free reign was certainly a perk and Hermione enjoyed the trust she had been given. The Head Boy, on the other hand, was such a studious Ravenclaw that he rarely left the Common Room anyway except for classes and meals.

It was on the fourth floor that Hermione heard voices coming towards her. She was preparing to tell them to return to their Common Rooms when she realised that she was actually listening to two of the staff, at least she assumed it was two since only one had spoken so far. She placed the voice as belonging to Madam Pomfrey. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Hermione ducked behind a nearby suit of armour and waited for them to go past.

"- all I'm saying, Minerva, is when was the last time you were in a relationship? Ten years? More?"

Hermione's heart hammered, it was McGonagall! She didn't want to hear anything personal, it wasn't right. But she couldn't move now, they would surely see her. They had stopped right next to her and McGonagall stepped to the side slightly and Hermione could see her face over the shoulder of the armour. She wasn't smiling, not even close. Her expression was closed and drawn, her arms folded over her chest in a protective manner.

"That is not the point, Poppy, and you know it isn't," she replied tersely.

"Then what is the point? You need someone, Minerva. You can't spend your entire life alone. And if Minerva McGonagall can't find a single woman on the planet who loves her, who can?"

Without waiting for a reply, Poppy walked away, obviously annoyed. McGonagall didn't move for a moment, her eyes on the floor. Suddenly, she looked up sharply, directly at the suit of armour behind which Hermione was hidden. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself gasping, she mustn't make a noise, she mustn't.

"Poppy would like me to find a mate, as it were," McGonagall said in Hermione's direction. She wasn't sure if she was talking to her or the armour. She didn't move, just in case she hadn't been spotted. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell everyone about my, ah, preferences, Miss Granger."

Damn. Hermione sighed and stepped out from behind the suit, at least Madam Pomfrey hadn't seen her. She stood still, waiting in case McGonagall spoke again. She didn't, she seemed to be waiting for Hermione to say something. And then Hermione realised, she was waiting for confirmation.

"Of course I won't, Professor. You know I'm not one to spread gossip."

McGonagall smiled slightly, though it did not reach her eyes. She looked carefully at Hermione, there was a curious expression on her face which Hermione couldn't place. Maybe she was a Legilimens and was going to double check Hermione wouldn't tell anyone. The intensity of the gaze started to make Hermione feel uncomfortable, but as soon as it did, McGonagall's expression softened.

"I know," she replied simply, "You should get back to Gryffindor Tower soon."

She left after that, Hermione soon after. Her head was buzzing, McGonagall liked _women_! She couldn't help but be pleased by this news, she had more chance than she thought she did. No, she couldn't think that, she still didn't have any chance. McGonagall would want someone her own age, not a child. Well, she was nineteen years old now, not a child, but hardly in the same league as McGonagall. She shouldn't give herself false hope, that would just make it hurt more when McGonagall finally did find someone who definitely wasn't Hermione.

Two days later, Ron started going out with Eloise Midgen. Hermione could hardly believe it. After all the times Ron had teased her for being unattractive and now here he was following her about like a sick pup, and all because she was a little bit thinner and had suddenly grown boobs. It really astounded her, the triviality of some men. Maybe that was part of the reason she wasn't attracted to boys, she found them shallow and infuriating. Still, hardly worth thinking about seeing as she was head over heels for the Headmistress. A much better choice, she thought, rolling her eyes.

Everyone seemed to be pairing up, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Eloise (though she wasn't sure how long that would last) and Neville and Luna. They hadn't become 'official' yet but it was only a matter of time. Not that she wanted her friends to be alone, it just made her feelings for McGonagall slightly more difficult to bear. Still, on the positive side, and Hermione had to focus on that, she was getting plenty of time to study for her NEWTs. They were a huge step up from OWLs and Hermione really wanted to try and get the best possible grades she could.

She hadn't really decided what she wanted to do with her career and so keeping her options open was a necessity. She had thought about taking S.P.E.W. further but now the idea didn't appeal to her so much. Anyway, the house elves seemed to be taking their affairs into their own hands, which Hermione was very pleased about. Another thought she had was becoming a professional researcher, she loved to learn; why not get paid to do it! But she still hadn't found anything that really grabbed her, which was why she was working as hard as she could in all areas, she didn't know which skills she would need later.

Christmas was nearing and, similar to Hallowe'en, everyone was feeling very festive. A lot of boys had taken to wearing Santa hats while the girls wore hats with a sprig of holly or mistletoe. Hermione decided to stick with the holly. It had started snowing the previous day and now a thick blanket of the stuff covered the grounds. People were just itching for the holidays to start so they could go out there and have a snowball fight.

Hermione was no different. She was starting to miss her friends, they didn't ignore her but it was difficult to have a conversation that lasted more than five minutes with anyone which wasn't interrupted by snogging. She had intended to find her friends so they could go to Transfiguration together but they were nowhere to be found. Giving up, she made her way to the classroom alone.

They didn't turn up all lesson, Hermione found it strangely empty without them. It just seemed to be her and a few confused Ravenclaws who couldn't understand where all the Gryffindors had gone. McGonagall did not seem very concerned about their absence, in fact, she knew what they were doing but when Hermione asked for details she just arched her brow and said, with an annoyingly attractive smirk, that Hermione should focus on her work and not people who weren't even there.

At the end of the lesson, Hermione was just turning to leave when McGonagall, after glancing out of the window, called Hermione back in a panic. Clearing her throat, she sat behind her desk and looked sternly at the girl. Hermione had never seen the Professor look at _her _like that before. It was quite unnerving, no wonder no one liked to annoy her.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, nibbling her bottom lip. She watched, speechless, as McGonagall made a note on some parchment before looking quickly out of the window again. She seemed relaxed by whatever she had seen and turned back to Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," she said pleasantly. Clearly, she hadn't actually had anything to say to her. Frowning, Hermione returned the greeting before making her way towards the Entrance Hall, what had she been looking at out of the window?

Opening the door, Hermione immediately found out. There were her friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. They were stood around a huge message written in the snow using the spell Hermione had shown them which melted it. It said: MERRY CHRISTMAS, HERMIONE! With some sort of… what? Chicken? Next to it.

She couldn't help the broad grin that spread on her features when she saw what they had done. It must have taken them all day! Dashing over to her friends, she hugged them all in turn.

"Hermione! We're so sorry, we're all terrible friends! We're gonna be there for you all the time from now on, I promise," Ginny said, pulling her in for another cuddle. Hermione smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Gin. And everyone. But what is that?" she asked, pointing at the creature.

"It's a Gendle," replied Luna matter-of-factly, "they welcome in celebrations by dropping cheerful thoughts into people's heads. I drew it myself."

Hermione shook her head, still beaming. She hugged Luna again, feeling closer to her than she ever had before. She was alright, really.

"Is this why you missed McGonagall's lesson?" Hermione asked, wondering if her Professor had been in on this the whole time.

"Yup," said Ron proudly, "we told her we couldn't wait because all those little toe rags in second year would've nicked all the good snow by tomorrow."

"We're lucky she likes you or she would never have said yes," Neville piped up. Hermione blushed and exchanged looks with both Ginny and Harry. Hermione realised that Luna knew too, somehow. She came out with some wacky things but sometimes she saw things that went unnoticed by other people.

They returned to the castle for dinner and Hermione glanced up at the Head Table. McGonagall looked down at her and smiled. Hermione grinned back before Ginny nudged her.

"What?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"Give her a minute to herself, will you?" Ginny asked, amused, "Surely even the Great McGonagall can't look pretty as often as you look at her."

Hermione shoved Ginny but was still glowing from what her friends had done for her outside and so couldn't actually make herself upset by her teasing. She supposed this was a good thing. After the meal, they went back outside for a snowball fight though Hermione refused to use snow from near her present. Perhaps this is why she lost so spectacularly although she did manage to hit Harry square in the forehead.

Ron got a little overexcited and bombarded everyone, including his team, with as many snowballs as he possibly could. On the way back inside, while everyone was panting and laughing, a snowball came out of nowhere and exploded in Ron's face. While looking furiously around for a 'toe rag second year' Hermione glanced up at the Transfiguration class window and saw McGonagall looking down at them with a very self-satisfied smirk on her face. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at her before laughing.

Christmas Day had arrived at the castle. Hermione woke up early and woke Ginny by leaping onto her bed. She hadn't been this excited for Christmas in a long time and she wasn't really sure why this year was so special. Still, that wasn't important. What mattered was to enjoy the day as fully as she could.

Returning to her own bed, Hermione began to tear off the wrapping paper on as many presents as she could reach. Harry had bought her an interesting little book about a famous Potions Master; Frendlewick Trenchfoot, Ron had bought her some make up (she had a funny feeling Eloise may have chosen this present since Ron had no idea about Muggle make up), Neville and Luna had bought her a plant which sang the days of the week when asked politely and Ginny had given her a notebook with a letter attached.

_Now you can let out all those thoughts of McGonagall. Just don't expect me to keep away from them!_

_Gin x_

She had also received a surprisingly flattering Weasley jumper in emerald green (how did Mrs Weasley know that was her favourite colour?) which she immediately pulled over her head, forcing Ginny to do the same with her slightly less appealing orange one.

Thanking Ginny for the notebook (and hitting her for being so nosy), the two of them made their way to the boys dormitory to wake up Harry, Ron and Neville. After more presents were opened and Weasley jumpers donned, they trooped downstairs and out of the portrait hole and headed for the Great Hall for the feast.

There weren't many students staying for Christmas that year but there were still quite a few. Partly because of this, and partly because McGonagall was trying to encourage friendships between the Houses, only two tables were laid out. Hermione noted with amusement that the teachers were sat on one table and, as such, most students had migrated to the other.

Making to sit down, Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to force her friends to sit on the 'teachers table'. Luckily for her, Luna had already sat down there and so they all hastened to join her. Hermione mentally thanked her.

Through a fortuitous turn of events, Hermione ended up seated exactly opposite Professor McGonagall who was wearing more casual robes than usual. As such, it was a little lower cut than normal and showed off the skin of her neck and her collarbone wonderfully. Hermione couldn't help but stare.

"Dumplings, Hermione?" McGonagall asked, offering her the dish.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, startled, she looked down and saw the plate of food. "Oh, yes, thank you."

Hermione took them, her face flushing with embarrassment, Ginny snorted into a tureen of butter that she was holding before leaning close to Hermione.

"Dumplings, Hermione?" she whispered into her ear, giggling madly. Hermione glared at her, the effect somewhat ruined by the fact that her face was still tomato red.

For the rest of the meal Hermione didn't dare look at McGonagall for more than a couple of seconds at a time. Although, sometimes she would get lost in her eyes or watching as she licked her lips after eating something particularly tasty and temporarily forget her meal.

"Merlin, Hermione, are you eating your food or McGonagall?" Ginny asked after this happened for the fourth time. "You look like you're about to devour her!"

"Do I?" Asked Hermione, annoyance circumvented by complete and utter mortification. After that, she refused to look up at all, completely focussing on her apple crumble and ice cream.

The meal finished and people started to leave, mostly in twos and threes. Harry and Ginny wandered off somewhere, closely followed by Ron and Eloise, leaving Hermione to sit with Neville and Luna who only had eyes for each other, and possibly a few Nargles who had found a home in the mistletoe on Sprouts hat. Pretty soon, they too left. Hermione realised the only people who were left were Sprout, McGonagall, two Ravenclaws and herself. McGonagall suddenly stood up and left, moving at such a brisk pace Hermione had to run to catch up to her.

"Professor!" she yelled down the corridor. McGonagall turned, saw Hermione and smiled, waiting for her. She skidded to a halt in front of the Professor, panting heavily, "Bloody hell, you move fast!"

Hermione had realised in her fifth year that sometimes her speech took on a rather Ron-esque inflection. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, her lips quirking into an amused smile.

"Sorry," Hermione said, laughing, "Anyway, Happy Christmas."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small package, handing it to the Professor. McGonagall took it curiously and, without waiting for permission, ripped open the wrapping paper using a very feline technique. Inside was a small tabby cat which immediately snuggled into McGonagall's hand, purring happily.

"I made it myself, it's based on that spell you taught us in October of my sixth year. It shows when I'm feeling happy or sad. I made one for myself linked to you… If that's ok. If not, I'll get rid of it, I promise, Professor. I-"

"It's fine, Hermione. It's wonderful. Thank you," McGonagall seemed genuinely moved by the gift and pulled Hermione into a very gentle, lingering hug. Fighting a ridiculous grin, Hermione returned the hug, trying not to make it obvious that she was breathing deeply and trying to savour McGonagall's smell.

When at last McGonagall let go, Hermione smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she replied, a little too eagerly.

"Merry Christmas," McGonagall smiled, holding out a box wrapped in red and gold paper. Hermione took it, her eyes shining. "Don't tell the other students," she joked, watching as Hermione carefully pulled open the paper and opened the box.

She gasped as she realised what the gift was. It was a notebook but it was an incredibly rare one. Unlike Ginny's, this notebook fit perfectly into whichever book jacket it was placed inside and if anyone but the user tried to read it, it would look identical to the book which it was pretending to be.

"It's a twin set. You can use it to talk to me whenever you like. I thought after you couldn't tell me what was… If it's easier to write it just…Don't use it too often in lessons."

Hermione grinned and hugged McGonagall again before dashing up to Gryffindor tower. When she got to her room, her tabby was chasing it's own tail and, when it saw Hermione, yowled excitedly and climbed onto her shoulder where it purred away like a little engine. Hermione picked up an old Arithmancy book and pulled the dust jacket from it. Placing the book down, she put the notebook inside. She watched as it expanded to fit the jacket perfectly. Opening it on the front page, Hermione wrote inside.

_Hello, just checking that it works OK. Your tabby seems very happy._

_H x_

She set the quill down and waited. Should she wait for McGonagall to reply or just put the book down and come back later? She shouldn't wait, she was sure McGonagall had better things to do than immediately check to see if Hermione had written anything.

She was wrong, just as she was about to close the book, she saw words appear underneath her own.

_Hello, Hermione. Seems to be working fine, your tabby is also rather jovial at present. Oh! She just leapt at me._

_M x_

Laughing, Hermione picked up her quill and wrote back.

_It's because she loves her present. Thank you so much. Really._

_H x_

_Anything for you._

_M x_

Anything for her? What did that mean? Hermione felt her heart beat faster and her stomach do a sort of leap. Excitedly, she scribbled a reply.

_Anything for me? And why is that?_

_H x_

She tapped her leg impatiently as she waited for McGonagall to reply.

_Anything for Hogwarts' finest pupil._

_M x_

Oh. Deflated, Hermione was about to close the book when she saw more writing.

_Your tabby is looking very upset. What's happened? What's wrong?_

_M x_

Ah, that was going to be a problem. She would have to control her emotions better now. She hadn't thought of that.

_Nothing, just holiday blues. It's fine. Got to go now, Ginny's after me._

_Bye_

_H x_

Shutting the notebook, Hermione found the other, less magical one and opened it. Picking up a pencil she began to sketch a drawing of a tabby cat. This one was different to the one she gave McGonagall and was like the one she had kept herself. Unlike most normal tabby cats, this one had square markings around it's eyes.

Hermione did not write to McGonagall for the rest of the holidays, she did not want to seem too clingy. Unbeknownst to the Professor, however, she did check the notebook for messages every thirty seconds or so. Ginny had noticed her obsessive behaviour and asked what was going on. Hermione regretted telling her (though she 'accidentally' left out the part about it being a gift from McGonagall), the flicker of mischief in Ginny's eyes which was quickly covered by an innocent look did not bode well.

Lessons started again and Hermione found herself in History of Magic. Bored. She glanced over at Hannah Abbott and noticed with a grin that she was out for the count, face first on the desk.

Rooting through her bag, her fingers found the spine of Ginny's notebook (she had swapped the covers of the two notebooks so Ginny couldn't read her conversations with McGonagall). She pulled it out and opened it up. Binns didn't notice a thing, Hermione sometimes wondered if he would just do the lesson anyway even if there was no one there. Picking up her quill she began to write.

_History of Magic is so boring today!_

_H x_

She noticed that someone was staring incredulously at her and mouthed 'what?' at him.

"I can't believe you're taking notes!" he said, astounded. Hermione grinned and looked back down at her notebook. There was a reply!

_Hermione Jean Granger! You of all people should appreciate… Oh, who am I kidding? Binns was doing the same thing when I was at school._

_M x_

Hermione suppressed a giggle, stuffing a fist into her mouth. She was now receiving a few startled looks. _Laughing _in History of Magic? What was wrong with that girl? Clearly she had been broken. Binns often had this effect on people.

_I wonder what you were like at school. I bet you were a right trouble maker!_

_H x_

_How dare you! I resent that! I was a very astute student, I was completely focussed on my studies and Quidditch. Mostly Quidditch._

_M x_

_That doesn't surprise me._

_H x_

_Cheeky witch!_

_M x_

Hermione guffawed, her whole body, the chair and the desk vibrating from suppressed laughter. People were actually waking up to look at her. Hermione looked up innocently at them, trying (and failing) to look studious and attentive.

_Says you! Your sarcasm could cut sharper than a razor. Anyway, what are you doing?_

_H x_

_Trying to mark papers!_

_M x_

Although the reply was short, Hermione got the impression that McGonagall was enjoying their conversation a lot more than she was letting on. Unfortunately, it was now the end of the lesson. Hermione wrote a quick goodbye before putting the notebook in her bag and going to her next lesson.

She got back to her dorm that night to find Ginny flicking through the non-magical notebook with some interest. Hermione stopped dead, too embarrassed to even blush. Her bag fell from her shoulder and landed on the floor with a thud, Ginny looked up in surprise.

"Hermione! You scared me. I didn't know you were so good at drawing," Ginny said, genuinely impressed. Inside the notebook, amidst poems and various entries talking about Hermione's favourite subject, were several drawings of McGonagall the tabby cat and several more of her as a woman. The ones of her as herself, usually focussed on a part of her, for example, the most recent was of McGonagall's eyes when she was thinking about something, the one before that of her lips just after she smiled.

"Umm, thanks," Hermione said, crossing the room and practically wrenching the book out of Ginny's hands.

"I didn't read any of it, I was just so impressed by your artwork. You know, she actually looks quite beautiful the way you draw her."

"She _is _beautiful," Hermione answered immediately, turning the pages carefully to make sure none of her drawings had been smudged. Ginny had the good grace to look apologetic. Hermione set the notebook down, when Ginny was asleep she would put an enchantment on it so she couldn't look at it again.

"Maybe you should show it to McGonagall. It'd be a good way to tell her how you feel," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I can't tell her how I feel, Gin. She'd hate me," Hermione replied softly, blinking quickly to dissipate the tears she could feel. Ginny shrugged.

"It's your decision," she said, for once, letting the subject drop. Ever since the battle at Hogwarts, Ginny had been keen to get Hermione to spill the beans on her secret to McGonagall herself. Hermione couldn't do it, she had had way too many nightmares about how that would turn out. No, better to suffer in silence.

At the beginning of February, Hermione realised she simply didn't have time to talk to McGonagall as often as she had been. The NEWTs were approaching. So she sectioned off an hour of her timetable every day to talk to her, between eight and nine in the evening. That was when McGonagall was most likely to be free.

She studied hard and pushed her friends to do the same, most of the time they ignored her. She would never admit it to them but she thought they would be fine doing just as they were anyway.

This was all Hermione did for the Easter holidays, though she did give herself one full day of free time to visit McGonagall and give her a chocolate egg. McGonagall seemed highly amused by it and insisted Hermione share it with her. They had sat in McGonagall's office (as cosy as it had been when it was Dumbledore's) and eaten the chocolate. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw that their tabby cats were entwining themselves, mewing happily.

She had been sad to leave, not wanting to separate the cats and also because the novel experience of seeing McGonagall curl her feet under her body in a comfy armchair was one she was determined to commit fully to memory. That night, it made the latest edition to her sketches.

The NEWTs had seemed to spring up out of nowhere, one minute they had been a threat in the distance and the next Hermione found herself sat in her Potions exam as though she had woken up in that very spot.

After the NEWTs came bucket loads of free time. McGonagall still had to teach and so Hermione restricted herself to writing to her and not actually going to see her though it was getting harder with each passing day. It was the end of the year, her time was limited. Who knew how often she would see the Professor once term was over?

On the last day of term, Hermione had gone to McGonagall's private rooms very early in the morning. So early, in fact, that McGonagall was still in her nightgown. Without a word, a red-eyed Hermione had fallen into her teachers embrace, sobbing openly into her shoulder. McGonagall had taken her inside and sat her down on the couch, going to get a pot of tea and a plate of ginger newts. Hermione had eaten one newt before curling up with McGonagall again. She was still crying but silently now, staring emptily into the fire. McGonagall held her close, combing her hair gently with her fingers.

Hermione had thought about telling her then but the words froze on her lips. She couldn't do it. She knew deep down that McGonagall would try and be kind and let her down in the nicest way possible but after that, their nightly conversations would cease and she would gradually fade out of her life. Hermione knew that McGonagall would not want to encourage her feelings and a world without McGonagall was a world Hermione did not welcome.

"I think," McGonagall said softly, after what felt like hours, "That it is time you called me Minerva."

Hermione looked into Minerva's eyes and saw kindness. She grinned and nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffing heartily.

"Alright. Minerva," she had added after a second with a nervous giggle, like a child who has hidden something they know their mother is about to try and pick up.

Minerva smiled and squeezed her hand before getting up. She told Hermione to go and spend the morning with her friends. Hermione did as she was told but she did not want to leave her. She would never want to leave her.

At lunchtime, the entirety of Hogwarts students lined up on the platform at Hogsmeade. Hermione cast one last look at Minerva and saw that her eyes were shining with tears though she was smiling. Ginny gave her a shove and Hermione found herself propelled in her ex-Professor's direction.

"Goodbye," Hermione said, her smile vanishing to be replaced by a few tears. She hugged Minerva again and couldn't help but savour their embrace, couldn't help but feel it would be the last time. When they broke apart, Minerva leant down and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Hermione, don't forget the notebook," she said softly. She smiled and one tear fell from her lashes, glistening on her cheek like a jewel. Hermione wanted to kiss it away. Oh, she _ached _to do it. But she held back and gave Minerva a watery smile before turning and walking away from the love of her life.

It was the most difficult few steps Hermione had ever taken. She only managed it with the feel of Minerva's lips on her cheek.

The moment they were out of Hogsmeade, Hermione pulled the notebook out of her bag. There was already a message waiting for her. She read it and more tears spilled down her cheeks, but this time they were tears of happiness.

_I'm always with you._

_M x_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hermione is FINALLY out of Hogwarts! I want to thank you all for coming this far with me. Let's see where the story goes now. I don't know how these sections will work. I think there may be some huge gaps between parts and some small ones, just depends what's going on, I guess. Bear with me!

Hermione bid all of her friends goodbye at King's Cross. They made plans to meet up the following week before going their separate ways. Hermione noted happily that Harry went straight to the Burrow. He was going to live there until he bought a house for himself and Ginny. If Mrs Weasley had her way it would be at the back of the garden.

She met her parents and they returned home, Hermione cast one last look out of the window at her friends and saw a cat winding it's way around Luna's legs. She blinked back fresh tears and turned to face the road.

"I bet you'll miss that Professor McGivney," Hugo said with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah…" Hermione replied hollowly, not even bothering to correct him.

"It's McGonagall, Hugo," Rose said, in exasperated tones.

"It's Minerva, actually," Hermione whispered to herself.

"What's that, dear?" Rose asked, swivelling around in her chair to face Hermione. She shook her head, nothing. Rose turned away again. Hermione stroked her tabby cat, it purred lightly and rubbed against her hand but it seemed rather subdued. Eventually it stopped purring altogether and just sat down. If McGonagall's was like this she wondered how on earth hers would look. Probably trying to leap off a table and end it all or something.

When they arrived home, Hermione immediately went upstairs to unpack. She didn't eat dinner, couldn't face food. She had just left the love of her life, that sort of event doesn't leave much room for trivial things such as eating.

The following week, Hermione met up with her friends like she was supposed to. They laughed and joked and did all the things friends do. Hermione forgot what they had done the moment she left, she couldn't stop thinking about Minerva. It was like a blotch of ink on some parchment, it starts off as a pinprick and then grows and grows and before you know it, the parchment is covered.

In the middle of summer, Hermione got three letters. The first was from the Ministry of Magic, accepting her in the Department of Magical Creatures and expecting her to start the following week.

The second was her NEWT results which she didn't open just yet.

The third was from Minerva.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you received your NEWT results today. I would love to know how well you did, if it is agreeable to you I will meet you outside The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 1 pm._

_Minerva_

_X_

Hermione wrote back a quick yes before running inside to get ready. She chose a light summer dress with a rose pattern on it. It was a pretty little dress and kept her cool in the hot weather. She Apparated to Hogsmeade and arrived at the Three Broomsticks at ten to eleven. Minerva was already there. She greeted her warmly before they made their way inside. She ordered a Gillywater for herself and a Butterbeer for Hermione. They sat down in a secluded corner and Minerva immediately turned to Hermione.

"Well? How did you do?" she asked, excitedly. Hermione shrugged before pulling out the unopened letter from her bag. "You haven't opened it yet? Why didn't you say so?"

Without another word, Minerva got up and went back to the bar. She returned with a Firewhiskey which she handed over to Hermione. She took it gratefully (how did she know?) before taking a large sip. She shuddered at the taste then, inhaling as deeply as she could, opened the letter. She breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes scanned the paper before handing it silently to Minerva who read it quickly.

"E in History of Magic and Arithmancy and Os in everything else, Hermione that's wonderful!"

She got up from her seat and hugged Hermione who was still seated, from behind. After finishing their drinks, Minerva suggested a walk up to the Shrieking Shack. Hermione agreed and they set off together. It was a beautiful sunny day. Hermione was feeling elated from her NEWT results (no longer sore about not getting all Os) and happy in Minerva's presence. Not to mention successfully getting a job which was high paying and in an area of interest.

"So, you're headed straight to the top, then," Minerva smiled.

"Maybe I like being on top," Hermione replied, her voice shaking slightly but still deliberately flirtatious.

Minerva raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, a faint blush had appeared on her cheeks which Hermione took to mean she had understood her connotations. They began walking up a pathway in silence, trees surrounded them and illuminated the path in dappled green.

Stopping, Minerva leant on a nearby fence, looking over at the Shack. It looked very different in summer, nowhere near as formidable. Hermione stood next to her. Minerva looked beautiful in the sunlight. She wasn't wearing robes and, like Hermione, had donned a light summer dress. She looked amazing.

Feeling eyes on her, Minerva glanced at Hermione and caught her smiling. Feeling a surge of bravery, Hermione leant closer, eyes fixed on Minerva's lips. She was feeling confident, perhaps it was the glass of Firewhiskey, or the amount of success she had had that day, or the flirting which wasn't a total failure. Whatever it was, it urged her on, she was mere inches from kissing her.

And then Minerva pulled away, her smile dying instantly. Hermione blinked. She had done it. Almost six years of thinking about it and promising herself she wouldn't try and she blew their friendship in a few precious seconds.

"Minerva I-" she began, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hermione, I appreciate that you miss Hogwarts and, to an extent, me. But you shouldn't- I mean you- I don't know what I mean. It's just a crush, it will pass."

She left Hermione next to the Shrieking Shack. But Minerva wasn't the only thing that left her in that moment, happiness left her, colour left her, life left her. She remembered the vision she had had all those years ago in Divination. It had finally caught up with her.

Returning home, Hermione let herself cry. Great gasping sobs that didn't even leave room for air. She ran into the house, past the kitchen where her parents were just finishing a late lunch.

"How did you do in your exams, dear?" Rose called to her.

Still crying, she ran into the kitchen and slapped the results on the table before running out again. She was almost at the top of the stairs when she heard her father yell

"Two Es and the rest Os? That's wonderful! We're so proud of you, sweetheart!"

This only made her cry more and she slammed her bedroom door shut before sprawling onto the bed, headfirst, burying her face in the duvet. She didn't move for hours. Exhausted from crying, she finally shifted. She lay on her back and stared at the orange glow on the ceiling cast by the streetlamps outside. You wouldn't find anything like that at Hogwarts. She didn't have the energy to shut the curtains, instead she fell asleep where she was. When she woke the next day, she felt no better. She took the longest shower of her life, tears mingling with the hot water on her cheeks.

A crush. Six years of restrained, growing, confusing feelings labelled as a trivial crush. She knew it was more than that, she _loved _her, damn it! Getting out of the shower, Hermione returned to her bedroom and put her pyjamas on. She got back into bed and cried some more. She didn't eat that day, or the next, or the next. Finally, Rose managed to convince her to eat something. She hardly had two mouthfuls before she declared she was full and went back to bed.

When the time came, she didn't go to work. Her father sent them a letter apologising and saying she was too ill to leave the house. Upon hearing this, the Ministry sent Healers. They couldn't do anything. There was nothing wrong with her. Nothing they could fix, at any rate.

And so she stayed where she was, growing thinner and paler with each passing day. After a few weeks, she began to move around in her room a little. Though she still hardly spoke to anyone. One day, she was rummaging through an old backpack when she came across a notebook. Opening it she saw one message.

_I'm sorry._

_M x_

She picked up the notebook and took it to bed, staring at the words on the page. She was sorry. Was she really? What did that even mean? Sighing, Hermione picked up a quill and wrote back.

_So am I._

She closed the book and lay down, all energy spent up. She fell asleep quickly but her hand closed around the notebook while she slept. Even when she was hurting this much, even when she knew exactly what, or rather who, had caused her all this pain, she wanted Minerva close.

The next morning, Hermione managed to get up properly. She got dressed and went downstairs but didn't quite manage breakfast. Though she was loathe to admit it, that small contact with Minerva had made her feel a little better. How could she rule over her emotions so? It wasn't fair. Returning upstairs she opened her notebook to see that McGonagall had written to her again.

_I hope we can still be friends, I valued our relationship more than anything else._

_M x_

Hermione hesitated before writing a short reply.

_Ok._

_H x_

Minerva's message back was messy, hurried.

_Thank you. I really do care about you, you know. I meant everything I said._

_M x_

Hermione's eyes felt the familiar prickle of tears as she wrote her reply.

_You said you'd always be here when I needed you. Where are you now?_

_I have to go._

_Bye._

_H x_

She shut the book as she succumbed to her tears, curling up on one side and moaning with the pure agony of it. She must have fallen asleep like that because when she opened her eyes again, it was dark. She got changed in silence before getting back into bed. There were dry tear tracks etched on her cheeks, Hermione sometimes thought they would be there forever. She closed her eyes and once again began to drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N That actually really hurt, writing that last chapter. On we go!

Just as sleep was about to take her, a knock on the door startled Hermione awake.

"What?" she asked, her voice toneless. She realised this was the first time she had spoken in at least a week.

The door opened slowly and there she was. Minerva. She stepped slowly into Hermione's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the heartbroken girl. They stared at one another for minutes, silence seeming to be the best form of communication.

And then Hermione was in Minerva's arms and it was Minerva who was crying, rocking Hermione back and forth and kissing the top of her head as she whispered apologies and explanations over and over. Then Hermione was accepting the apologies and saying sorry herself while she held a crying Minerva. They don't know how their positions swapped, or when their tears finally stopped but when it was done, it was done. There was nothing more to say on the matter.

In a few mere moments, Minerva had cured Hermione of what had been ailing her for weeks, she had fixed her broken heart. Being friends again meant more to Hermione than she could express. She couldn't have Minerva's heart but she could at least have her friendship.

She fell asleep with her head resting on Minerva's lap, her fingers running through her bushy brown hair, soothing her better than anything else could. When she woke up, Minerva was still there but she had shifted so that they were lying side by side. Hermione smiled and touched Minerva's lips with the tips of her fingers, ever so lightly. Minerva smiled in her sleep.

A few days later, Hermione got an invitation to Ginny and Harry's wedding. The wedding would take place in January - a new start in a new year. She accepted the invite immediately and was soon out shopping with Ginny looking for the perfect gown and bridesmaids outfits.

In the end, Ginny settled for a lovely dress which clung to her figure until it reached her waist before cascading down to the floor. The dress was white but there were some sort of glowing orbs in the material and when she spun around, her skirt appeared to be a glistening web, or a waterfall.

The bridesmaids dresses were red with a gold sash around the waist which tied at the side and fell to be almost the same length as the dress. The shoes matched the sash and were a lot higher than Hermione would have liked.

Arriving at the wedding, Hermione followed Ginny into a side room whilst they waited for the guests to arrive. Ginny was hardly even nervous, she trusted Harry with her life. Hermione knew that if she were the one about to be married she would be terrified. It was only one day but it completely changed the course of one's life forever.

They heard everyone arrive, find their seats and gradually begin to fall silent. This was it. Ginny grinned at Hermione but she could see her friends chest rising and falling rapidly. She squeezed her hand and Ginny let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, here we go," she whispered excitedly. Hermione hugged her.

"Here we go," she agreed.

They left the room and walked down the aisle, Luna joining them as the other bridesmaid, radish earrings defiantly garish. They reached the end and Ginny took Harry's hand. Hermione and Luna stood to one side. Glancing down at her bouquet of flowers, she couldn't help but imagine what her wedding might have been like. Her friends did not know what had transpired between Hermione and Minerva, if anything, it had made them a lot closer than they had been.

After the ceremony came the celebration, though they had held the wedding in an appropriate venue, the party would take place at the Burrow. Witches and wizards Apparated on all sides, taking children with them. Hermione was about to do the same when she saw a witch in emerald green out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she grinned at Minerva who offered her arm to the girl.

"The Burrow, Madam?" she asked, Hermione giggled and took a hold of her elbow. With a pop, they were gone and with another, they arrived at the Weasleys home. Molly greeted them both enthusiastically, hinting heavily that Hermione might find her future husband there and then she could have her party here, too. Hermione smiled politely before following Minerva towards the alcohol. Thankfully, the punch was digestible this time and Hermione quickly went through three glasses.

"Slow down, Hermione," Minerva said, her eyebrows arched in surprise and amusement, "I don't want to have to drag you back to your parents when you can hardly stand up. They'll banish me from the house forever."

Hermione laughed and obediently put the ladle back into the punch bowl.

"Actually, I'm moving out next Saturday. I have a flat in London," Hermione informed her.

"Can I come and visit?"

"Of course," Hermione answered, seemingly taken aback that Minerva had to even ask. She found a napkin and wrote down the address, handing it to Minerva who pocketed it. "You can give me a hand moving if you like," she joked.

"Alright then," Minerva replied, Hermione blinked at her, she hadn't been serious. Still, it would be nice to have some assistance.

"Thanks," she smiled and was about to say something more when Molly carted her off to meet Cousin Louis, a successful entrepreneur who had invented Honeydukes' sugar quills. With one look at him Hermione could tell that he had eaten at least half the stock himself. He was fat and his teeth were so rotten very few had managed to remain in his gums. Still, he made good conversation and Hermione enjoyed talking to him, as long as she didn't actually look at him.

After Louis, Hermione was introduced to Quigley, Norman, Francis and Gerald. They were even less successful at ensnaring Hermione than Louis was. Finally, she managed to escape and made her way to a table out of sight. It was in the corner and so not much light fell on the table. It made for a rather pleasant refuge.

Looking out at the crowd, Hermione saw that Molly had given up on her and was now escorting Minerva around the older generation of bachelors. Hermione snorted, the chances of Molly successfully marrying Minerva off into the family were rather slim. After twenty minutes, Hermione felt it was time to intervene. She got up and pulled Minerva away from a leering man who must have been at least twice her age (a rather impressive feat). She insisted that Minerva had to come and help with something or other until they were safely out of earshot.

"Thank you," Minerva said, looking incredibly relieved.

"Anytime," Hermione smiled.

Soon after this, both women made their excuses and left the party. Hermione found it harder to say goodbye to Minerva than to everyone else put together. Arriving at home, Hermione got changed and said goodnight to her parents before going straight to bed. She couldn't wait to move into her own place and really get going with her life.

The following Saturday, Minerva arrived at Hermione's parents' house to help their daughter move out. They made light work of the actual moving since they could spell her items to be very small and as such were finished before lunchtime. Minerva offered to help Hermione unpack a little before she went. Hermione accepted.

They ate a light lunch before starting to unpack Hermione's things, Minerva was intrigued by the microwave and the laptop Hermione had brought with her and insisted she be shown how they work sometime. During the unpacking of Hermione's books, Minerva's hand closed around a little, obviously well used, notebook.

"What's this?" She asked curiously, about to open it.

"Nothing!" Hermione yelped, diving across the room to take it out of Minerva's hands. She stuck the little book in her back pocket, she would hide it once Minerva had left. After the wedding, Hermione had filled in the last page, drawing the look of relief she had seen on Minerva's face when Hermione had rescued her. She liked to think part of the look was because it had been Hermione herself who had saved her.

They finished everything at about six o'clock in the evening and Hermione offered to open a bottle of wine to celebrate, Minerva politely declined saying that she had to get back to Hogwarts. Hermione saw her out before doing a few celebratory jumps behind the safety of a closed door. She had moved out!

She opened the bottle of wine anyway, drinking most of it herself before she found the notebook McGonagall had given her for Christmas.

_Thanks for helping me today._

_H x_

She shut the book and finished the rest of the bottle before going to bed in her nice, new flat.

She woke early the next day, filled with excitement for going to work and coming home to her own place. She could even invite some colleagues over sometimes. She practically skipped to work and glided through the day, seeming to be completely immune to the storm clouds which some idiot had managed to produce in the office.

Valentine's Day was approaching. Hermione had been asked to a club by a few people from work, she was very suspicious of their intentions. Still, she had agreed to go and if it turned out to be a blind date or something she could just leave.

She dressed in tight black jeans which hugged her figure and a blue top which fit in all the right places. Setting off, she locked and warded the flat before Apparating to the club. She met her friends, Layla and Georgia outside. They ordered drinks and were having a good time until Layla's friend Cameron just 'happened' to be there. He joined them and seemed more interested in what he might find down Hermione's top than anything else. Until she told him she kept her pet rat in there, that is. Deciding the night was now effectively ruined, Hermione left the club and was about to make her way home when she stumbled upon Ron.

"Ron!" she exclaimed in surprise, though she was pleased to see him. He was pacing back and forth on the street and had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed Hermione was there. When he saw her he simply hugged her before breathing a sigh of relief.

"I've got to do it, Hermione. Me and Eloise; we can't go on like this," he said, Hermione stared at him. The last time she had seen Ron he had been carrying Eloise's _handbag_ and now he wanted to break up with her!

"Well, it had to happen sometime, Ron," she said bracingly.

"Do you think so? I never thought that we'd…" he trailed off, once again captivated by his own thoughts. "I just don't know how to say it."

"Just tell her that you don't feel the same anymore."

"Yeah, yeah I could do that," Ron agreed, nodding manically. "And then, I tell her that I love her more than I ever thought possible. Should I get down on one knee? Muggles do that, right? She's Muggleborn, it'd be romantic."

Wait, what? He was going to _propose! _Hermione nodded, that is what Muggles did. Her surprise had rendered her speechless. They were going to get married. Ron. And Eloise. Eloise the fat, pimply, wonky-nosed girl and Ron the self-centred, shallow boy. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah that's what Muggles do. You go get her, Ron," she said, on autopilot. This was just too strange. She watched as he scampered over to a small bar and went inside. She supposed she would find out what happened soon, one way or another.

Eloise said yes. They were going to be married. Hermione accepted the invitation in a dreamlike state. It just didn't work in her head. She wouldn't be a bridesmaid this time, Eloise only wanted her friends to be and Ron, of course, had Harry be his best man.

It was only a few short months from proposal to wedding. In late August, the night arrived. Hermione arrived at the Burrow (she only ever seemed to be there for weddings now) just in time for the ceremony. She sat next to Minerva who seemed equally incredulous as to how on earth this had happened. Hermione saw Lavender sat on the back row looking distinctly miffed that she was not the one wearing white. Shaking her head, Hermione turned back to the front and watched Ron kiss what she assumed must be the love of his life.

Together, they seemed to have invited the entirety of Hogwarts. Even Harry's wedding hadn't had this many guests. Hermione noted with interest that nearly all of the teachers had sat themselves around the same table. Some things never change. Minerva went to the bathroom and Hermione was left alone.

"Hello, Hermione," said a warm, female voice. She turned around, it was Katherine Chambers, her old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who had managed to survive more than one year at Hogwarts much to the disappointment of the students who had bet Galleons against her.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione greeted her.

"Katherine, please," she replied straight away, making a movement with her hand that looked as though she was brushing away her title.

"Katherine," Hermione confirmed, sipping at her glass of wine, she didn't really know what to say.

"I hear you're working for the Ministry now," Katherine offered.

"Yes, Department of Magical Creatures. Still at Hogwarts, I see," Hermione replied, thankful for the conversation opener. She had hardly spoken to Katherine while she was at school and not at all since she had left. What could they possibly have to say to one another?

"Such a shame," Katherine said, "You were always so talented. You should be doing more with yourself."

Her voice had dropped, it was now almost a whisper, the tone so low it made Hermione shiver. When had they moved so close together?

"You look very beautiful tonight, Hermione," Katherine continued and Hermione saw that her eyes were slightly darker than usual, the light blue now a dirty grey.

"T-thank you," she stammered, "You look nice, too."

The woman smirked and leant closer, Hermione did not move.

"Katherine," said a cold, steely voice. Turning around, Hermione saw Minerva glaring daggers at the woman, "So nice of you to come to Ron and Eloise's wedding."

Taking the hint, Katherine turned away and left them alone. Minerva grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the marquee and into a quiet space behind the house.

"What on earth were you doing? She was about to kiss you!" Minerva hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Was she?" Hermione asked, genuinely surprised, "Minerva, I didn't know! Merlin, what's got your wand in a knot?"

"I just worry about you," Minerva replied quietly, her eyes dropping to the floor. Hermione took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Sorry, Minerva, I know you do," she smiled at her, Minerva accepted the apology and they returned to the party, "Maybe if you don't want anyone else to kiss me you should just do it yourself," she added in a whisper so quiet Minerva probably didn't hear her.

Katherine still seemed keen on getting closer to Hermione and as such, Minerva decided to take Hermione for a spin on the dance floor. The music was hardly appropriate for ballroom dancing which both Minerva and Hermione were more comfortable with and so they drank a few shots of Firewhiskey before finally making their way onto the floor to make fools of themselves.

As it was, neither witch was a particularly _bad _dancer and so they got away with it. Just. After about half an hour of energetic dancing, Hermione and Minerva sat down for a rest. Slipping her feet out of her heels, Hermione rubbed them with a satisfying groan. Minerva soon followed suit.

It was getting late and guests were starting to leave, Hermione offered to stay behind and clear up. Minerva, once again, had to get back to Hogwarts. While she was picking up glasses, Hermione noticed that Minerva's glass had a lipstick stain on it. She remembered the time she had drank from the same place on the glass and shook her head. She did some crazy things sometimes.

September had arrived and with it, Hermione's second year at the Ministry and her 21st birthday. She had invited a few friends from work and school to a bar she had found quite near to her house.

She was just about to call it a night when she glanced at her desk and saw the enchanted notebook. She opened it and wrote a quick note to Minerva. She had absolutely no idea if she would even be awake let alone looking at the notebook.

_Hello, it's my birthday on Friday night and I've invited a few friends to come to Eastwicke - a bar near my flat. Would you be interested?_

_H x_

Much to her surprise, she had barely finished writing when a reply appeared on the page.

_I'd love to._

_M x_

_Great! We're all planning to be there at about ten o'clock. Wear something nice._

_H x_

_Don't I always?_

_M x_

Hermione grinned, shaking her head in amusement she penned her response.

_Of course, of course (flattery gets you everywhere, right?)_

_H x_

_Flattery? Are you suggesting you don't really think my outfits are very attractive?_

_M x_

Laughing, Hermione managed to spill her pot of ink. Rolling her eyes at herself, she scourgified the desk and began to write a reply. Some things never change and it was clear that Minerva's humour was one of those things.

_Of course they are. You just made me spill ink everywhere!_

_Anyway, I have to go - some of us actually work for a living._

_H x_

_Goodnight. I'm glad you're still a cheeky witch._

_M x_

Hermione shut the book affectionately before climbing into bed. It had been a long time since she had fallen asleep grinning like a maniac.

It was September 19th, Hermione's birthday. She was woken by what appeared to be an entire forest's worth of owls at the window. Her parents had even managed to send their present by owl though they had obstinately sent her card by Muggle post. One of the packages she received was from Minerva. It was a beautiful set of red and gold earrings which Hermione planned on wearing that night. Coincidentally, they would go very well with the outfit she had picked out.

Work could not finish soon enough for Hermione and her friends, they all went home to get changed. Hermione could not remember ever being so excited for a birthday. She supposed it was because she was 21, a big birthday in the Muggle world. Whatever the case, she couldn't wait to see all of her friends.

They arrived at the bar in a pack, the bouncer seemed taken aback by so many people at once. Hermione ordered everyone a round of Muggle drinks, a novel experience for both Minerva and Ron (Ginny had experimented when she turned seventeen).

After about an hour at one bar, they made their way laughing and screaming around several more before finally all crashing at Hermione's moderately sized flat. The next day, Hermione went into her living room to find eight people curled around each other on the floor. Minerva had managed to snaffle the couch though Hermione would have happily given her the bed if she had asked for it.

She went out to buy some fresh bread so everyone could have some toast before they left but when she returned, there was one less mouth to feed. Minerva had gone but had left a note on the counter. Hermione read it quickly before starting to grill, toast and magically cook as much bread as she could at once. Several hung-over noses quivered at the smell.

_Hermione,_

_I had a lovely time last night (though it may take me a while to recover!) and would like to return the favour. My birthday is October 5__th__ and I would love for you to come and visit me at Hogwarts for a much quieter celebration._

_Minerva x_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! Reviews, please. Sorry there was a _slight _delay, I've not been feeling my best, hope this chapter makes up for it.

Hermione Apparated outside the gates to Hogwarts. It was the first time she had visited, the first time she had seen the castle in over two years. And yet it still felt very familiar to her, like it was still her home.

She pushed open the gates and was met by Filch who was much politer to her now that she was no longer a student. Mrs Norris didn't even seem to be quite so eerie anymore. They led her up the path and towards the main doors. He opened them for her and let her in before himself, locking the door behind him as it was nine o'clock and students weren't allowed outside at this time.

She traced the familiar path to Minerva's office and spoke the password ('Dumbledore') before ascending the moving stairs. Knocking on the door she was greeted by a very weary looking Minerva.

"Hello, I am sorry, I lost track of time marking papers," Minerva apologised, greeting Hermione with a warm hug. Following her into the office, Hermione immediately dispatched of the papers, telling Minerva they could wait until morning at the very least before presenting her with her gift. A bottle of wine and a bracelet with gems which changed colour according to the outfit it was worn with.

Minerva opened the bottle and poured two glasses before leading Hermione into her much comfier living quarters. They sat on the couch and drank and talked well into the night.

"How is life at the Ministry?" Minerva enquired, topping up Hermione's glass.

"Alright, I suppose, I still haven't found an assignment which really grabs me, though."

"And no bright, young witch has caught your interest?" This was the first time Minerva had mentioned relationships to Hermione. She found it comforting that they could talk freely again, she had been afraid to mention anything which linked too close to their almost-kiss before this.

"Of course not," Hermione answered, adding mentally that the only witch who would ever 'catch her interest' was Minerva, "How about you? Molly still trying to set you up with eligible bachelors while Poppy tries with various women, I suppose?"

Minerva laughed and shook her head, saying that Poppy preferred to just complain rather than actually do anything about it. A fact which she was very thankful about.

"But you have your eye on someone," Hermione stated, she could just tell from the way Minerva had answered. The older woman shook her head again but both women knew she was lying. Hermione did not press the matter.

They began to talk about schoolwork, a topic which they were both comfortable with and soon were reminiscing about lessons they shared. Hermione was laughing about the time Neville had performed the correct Transfiguration spell but missed his target completely and hit Minerva's desk instead when the clock struck one in the morning.

"I should probably go," Hermione said sadly, "You have essays to mark."

Minerva nodded her agreement and stood up to let Hermione out, she opened the door for her and Hermione turned to say goodbye. They realised at the same time that they were stood very close together. Hermione's breath left her lungs. She looked Minerva in the eye before inadvertently glancing down at her lips where red wine still glistened. Minerva unconsciously licked her lips, removing the alcohol and Hermione gasped. She looked away from her lips and into her eyes again but this time it was Minerva who was looking at Hermione's lips. They stayed like that, stood so close but not quite, never quite, actually touching until Minerva blinked and stepped back a little. Hermione was slightly out of breath.

"Well, goodnight," she said, awkwardly before turning and walking through the door. She made it about three steps before she felt a hand close about her wrist. She turned around and was just about to ask what was wrong when Minerva's lips closed over her own. She immediately pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She could taste the wine on Minerva's lips. It was intense. When Hermione pulled away, she wasn't the only one panting.

Their separation lasted mere moments before Hermione's lips crashed back onto Minerva's, hungrily pulling her lower lip into her mouth and nibbling gently. Minerva groaned and slowly, as though waiting for permission, slid her tongue into Hermione's mouth. She met the gesture with approval, flicking her own tongue out to meet Minerva's. Their hands were all over each other, Hermione had one hand in Minerva's hair, the other on the small of her back to keep her close. Minerva's were firmly gripping Hermione's waist. She suddenly felt cold, stone wall pressed against her back. When had they moved? It didn't matter. She used the wall as leverage to pull Minerva even closer, all the time never separating at the mouth.

Finally, they both ran out of breath and broke apart, Minerva rested her forehead on Hermione's, breathing as though she had just run a marathon. Hermione's fingers stroked Minerva's cheek lightly, she couldn't help but grin when Minerva turned her face into the touch, kissing the palm of her hand. When they could breath again, Minerva escorted Hermione out of the castle and to the gates. She kissed her again, slowly, learning the feel of their lips together, before finally letting her leave.

"Goodbye," Hermione said, beaming at her. She was just about to Apparate when she turned back to her ex-Professor, "Oh, and Minerva? Happy birthday."

Giggling she returned to London and went to bed feeling lighter than she had ever felt before, as though she had been carrying a backpack her entire life and Minerva had finally pulled the straps from her shoulders. She loved her so much, it made her heart flutter just thinking about it. Just before she switched the light off she glanced over at the notebook, which she had left open, and saw a new message scrawled on the page.

_Goodnight, love._

_M x_

The next day, Hermione woke up ten minutes before her alarm. She was too buoyed by the previous night to sleep. It was Monday morning, Hermione readied herself for work with such a fervour that she was ready a full forty fives minutes before she had to go, she normally Flood into work and so there was not travelling time whatsoever.

Going back into her bedroom with a bowl of cereal, she opened her notebook.

_Good morning, love._

_H x_

She grinned and waited expectantly, almost spilling her cereal as she wormed her way back under the covers.

_Good morning! How are you?_

_M x_

_I'm amazing._

She hesitated, the quill poised over the parchment as she wondered whether she dared finally say it.

_I love you._

_H x_

She had done it. Finally, after what? Seven years, she had told Minerva how she really felt. She felt giddy, like a schoolgirl again. She remembered all the times she had stared at Minerva in Transfiguration, oh, how she had wished that Minerva would kiss her.

_I love you, too._

_M x_

Hermione did spill her cereal. But she was too busy grinning like a buffoon to even notice. Minerva loved her. Minerva loved _her. _She hugged the notebook and kissed the front cover, a balloon of sheer happiness rapidly expanding in her chest.

She went to work and everyone noticed the change in her. Of course, they all assumed she had a boyfriend. Hermione didn't even care to correct them. It didn't matter what they thought, Minerva loved her. Minerva was hers.

That evening, Hermione once again Apparated to Hogwarts and was escorted to the castle by Filch. Minerva met her at the door. They walked as normally as they could up to Minerva's rooms but both were itching to get there as fast as they could. They passed several students (Hermione had arrived a full two hours earlier than the previous night) who gave them very concerned looks as though worrying for their health. The moment they crossed the threshold into Minerva's living room, however, they were completely forgotten.

Minerva kissed Hermione with almost bruising intensity, she felt herself being pushed backwards and toppled onto the couch, Hermione landing on top of her. Her hand was buried in Hermione unruly, wonderful hair as they continued to kiss, Hermione moaned and pressed herself closer to Minerva, her knee coming to rest between Minerva's legs. The older woman groaned when she felt the light contact at the apex of her thighs, pushing her tongue into Hermione's mouth ferociously. Hermione responded in kind and soon they were both panting and groaning, determined to keep kissing even when they could hardly breath.

Finally, when oxygen was in dire need, they stopped. Sitting up, Hermione grinned at Minerva whose hair had come out of it's usual bun and looked as though she had backcombed it. Minerva took a deep breath as though steeling herself and looked at Hermione. What she saw made her normally sparkling green eyes darken considerably. Hermione was panting heavily, the top three buttons of her shirt completely missing, the clothing sat wonky on her frame, showing a creamy, white shoulder.

She ran a hand through her hair and leant back on the couch, her eyes closed and a blissful look crossing her features. She looked over at Minerva before taking her hand and kissing her fingertips. Minerva smirked at her and, leaning close, kissed her lips, slowly, sensuously, when she pulled back, Hermione followed her, not wanting the kiss to end just yet. She cupped Minerva's face with her hand, her tongue gliding across Minerva's bottom lip making her involuntarily open her mouth. Realising what was happening, Minerva's eyes snapped open and she pulled away, much to Hermione's disapproval.

"Hey," she said, glaring at Minerva but her eyes were still shining and her skin was flushed with arousal.

"Hey yourself," Minerva retorted with a wicked grin. Hermione went to the bathroom to sort herself out, when she returned they had both calmed down considerably. She lay on the couch, her head resting in Minerva's lap.

"When did you realise you loved me?" Hermione asked, turning onto her back so she could look up at the woman of her dreams.

"When I saw you at the battle in your sixth year. When you were seventeen. I think I guessed you loved me then, too."

"How?"

"The way you reacted when the Death Eater tried to curse me. I've never seen anyone so protective over me before, it's usually the other way around."

Hermione smiled at her, sitting up she kissed Minerva's forehead tenderly.

"When I saw he was going to hurt you, it was like something snapped inside of me. I couldn't even think about it happening and my body just took over. I had to stop him."

Minerva smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Why didn't you let me kiss you? That time at the Shrieking Shack." Hermione asked, quietly. Minerva had been waiting for this question but she still hadn't thought of an answer which she could explain very well.

"I was afraid you would change your mind. If I kissed you, I knew I couldn't go back. It would have been like… taking a bite of an apple when you've all but starved and then finding out you can't eat any more ever again. I wouldn't have been able to handle that."

Hermione kissed her again, their lips felt so perfect against each other, Minerva had to question how she could ever have thought Hermione would change her mind. It was getting late, the clock told her that it was almost half past eleven. As though reading her mind, Hermione spoke.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yes."

After sitting there for a while longer, they made their way into the bedroom. Minerva passed Hermione a spare nightgown before going into the bathroom to get changed. When she returned, Hermione was just climbing into the bed.

"I didn't know which side was yours so I chose the left," she said, smiling. Minerva's heart melted when she saw Hermione like that, she looked so vulnerable, so beautiful, like if Minerva said she wanted the left she would break. If that was true, how could she refuse her such a little thing? She climbed into the right side of the bed and lay down, pulling the covers around her, she held an arm out and Hermione snuggled into her side, head resting on her shoulder.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Hermione whispered, looking up at Minerva through her lashes. Minerva shifted slightly and kissed the girl goodnight before drifting off into pleasant dreams.

When Hermione woke, Minerva had gone. She got up and left the bedroom, wondering where she was. She heard a sound in the kitchen and discovered Minerva making breakfast.

"I could get used to this," she yawned, coming up behind Minerva and wrapping her arms around her. Minerva turned around, a plate of scrambled eggs in her hand and set in on the table for Hermione who ate it quickly, suddenly ravenous.

"I've been thinking," Minerva said suddenly, Hermione's heart sank at the worried expression on Minerva's face, "Last night I could hardly control myself and I just think we should wait a little while, I don't want to move too fast. It's been so long since I was with anyone, I don't want to spoil it."

Hermione nodded, relieved. For a second, she had believed Minerva was going to leave her right there and then. She stood up and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Whatever you like, dearest," she whispered against her lips. Minerva's eyes slid shut, suppressing a shiver, Hermione's teasing tactics were working wonders on her. She kissed Hermione quickly before crossing to the other side of the room to show that she meant what she said. Hermione grinned at her, her face was a picture of innocence aside from her eyes which flashed with sinful intent.

When she finally returned home (after a lot more kissing) she found a letter. Opening it, she found that it was yet another wedding invitation. This one from Neville and Luna. Crossing the room, she found her notebook and wrote to Minerva, asking if she was invited as well. She was, thank Merlin, Hermione didn't think she could have gone without her. Nothing against Neville and Luna, just she had gotten used to being with Minerva a lot.

The wedding was set to take place in November as that was when Neville's chosen wedding flowers bloomed. They had been engaged since they left school so it was about time they actually got married, Hermione thought.

The wedding was an unusual affair, they didn't have bridesmaids, page boys or anything like that and everyone had been asked to wear something yellow. Hermione wore a soft yellow dress, she found Minerva who was obstinately wearing black robes.

"That's a peculiar shade of yellow," Hermione grinned and laughed out loud when Minerva pulled up her sleeve to reveal the bracelet she had given her which was now a bright Hufflepuff yellow, "I knew it would come in handy someday."

Grinning, Minerva led Hermione to a seat right at the back. When they watched the happy couple exchange vows, Minerva slid her hand into Hermione's, holding it with gentle pressure. Hermione looked from their clasped hands to Minerva who was watching the ceremony fixedly. She grinned and gave her hand a squeeze.

After the wedding itself, the guests were led through to a large hall space where a range of unusual snacks and drinks had been laid out for them. Most people ignored them completely though a few braver guests did nibble at a couple of things before putting them down again and backing away.

"They're not actually for the human guests, they're for the Crumple Horned Snorkack I met once, in case he shows up," said Luna serenely before skipping away to dance even though there was no music.

Hermione grinned after her and Minerva shook her head disbelievingly.

"I feel like I'm always at weddings these days," Hermione sighed, "At least we could eat at the other ones."

Minerva took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the bathroom. She locked the door before pushing Hermione up against it and kissing her fervently. Hermione kissed her back with equal enthusiasm, her hands sliding up over Minerva's hips and coming to rest on her breasts. Minerva moaned approvingly as Hermione began to unbutton her robes. Shifting slightly, Minerva began to kiss a line down Hermione's neck, stopping at her collarbone and biting just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Merlin, Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling her centre grow hotter.

Minerva just grinned at her before stooping lower and kissing along the line of Hermione's dress which meant that she received several kisses on the top of her breasts. She groaned again, flinging her head back hard and hitting the door.

"Ow!" she giggled but the giggle soon turned to a moan when Minerva returned to her mouth, fingers gripping the fabric of Hermione's dress so tightly she almost ripped it. Gasping for air, Hermione pulled away, leaning heavily against the door as though unable to support herself.

"What happened to moving slowly?" she asked when they had regained their breath and were admirably trying to sort out their hair and clothes in the small bathroom mirror.

"I didn't want you to get bored," Minerva smirked, giving Hermione a quick sideways glance. Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at Minerva incredulously before laughing and shaking her head at her.

"You amaze me," she grinned.

"Well, I try."

Together, they left the bathroom to discover they must have been in there for a very long time, a large queue led away from the door, fronted by a disgruntled looking portly man. No sooner were they out the door had he locked it behind them.

Laughing, Hermione dragged Minerva onto the dance floor (music had actually started playing now). They had only just began to dance when the song changed, the lively tune swapped for a slower song. Hermione stepped closer to Minerva, putting her arms around her shoulders while Minerva wrapped hers around the younger girl's waist. They swayed on the spot, looking deeply into one another's eyes. They became cocooned in their own little world, completely oblivious to the people around them who had to keep changing direction so they didn't bump into them.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, she had yet to say it out loud and could not think of a better opportunity. She wanted desperately to kiss her but knew Minerva wouldn't appreciate that in front of so many people, not yet anyway.

"I love you, too," Minerva whispered, pulling Hermione closer so that they were hugging and still dancing. When the song ended, the couple made their way to a table and sat down. Hermione went to talk to her friends before returning to Minerva. They sat in relative silence, both enjoying simply being together. They had waited long enough, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I had no idea this fic would end up being so long, I only planned for about 8 chapters! Haha oh well, I hope no one is getting bored! Please note the rating change!

_Have you finished work yet?_

_M x_

Hermione returned home at six o'clock to find a message waiting for her, grinning, she rummaged in her bag for a quill and a pot of ink. It was almost Christmas and Hermione had just finished her last shift until after the new year. That was one of the perks of working for the Ministry, good holidays.

_Just now._

_Missing me already, are we?_

_H x_

They had spent all of the previous night together, their bond was deepening every single day. If possible, Hermione was falling even more in love. When she was feeling down, she imagined what life would have been like if she had not received her Hogwarts letter. She would never have met Minerva, never fallen in love (for she knew that Minerva was the only woman she would ever love) and it always made her feel so much better, she had so much to be thankful for.

_You make me sound so predictable._

_Is it wrong to miss you?_

_M x_

_Of course not!_

_I miss you, too._

_H x_

Hermione was trying to get changed out of her work robes and into some jeans while checking her notebook every few seconds, it made for difficult work.

_Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas with me._

_At my house._

_M x_

Hermione froze, this was the first time Minerva had ever invited her to her house! This was a good sign, right? She could hardly write her reply quickly enough.

_I'd love to!_

_When?_

_H x_

_I'm sort of already outside you flat…_

_M x_

Hermione had hardly read the words when there was a knock on the door. Grinning, she ran to answer it, temporarily forgetting that she had not put a top on yet. She remembered when she opened the door, however, as Minerva could hardly look at her without flushing red. She pulled her inside and kissed her.

"Hello," she whispered, grinning. Something about Minerva always made her act and feel rather giddy. Going into her bedroom, she pulled a shirt on before returning to the living room where Minerva was still stood.

"Are you wanting to leave now?" she asked her, Minerva shook her head and said that they could go when Hermione was ready. Hermione made Minerva sit down (she still always waited for permission) before dashing back into her room to do the quickest bit of packing she had ever performed in her life.

Returning to Minerva, she shrank her luggage and put it into her pocket before taking her hand and Apparating together. They arrived on a small path, in the midst of some trees. Minerva did not let go of Hermione's hand and led her along the path. Rounding a corner, Hermione received her first glimpse of McGonagall Manor. It was a beautiful, stately building, if a little un-homely. Minerva opened the door and Hermione discovered that, in contrast to the Weasley's tent, Minerva's house was a lot smaller on the inside than the outside.

"My family liked the large Manor," Minerva explained, "But I prefer something a little more cosy."

She showed Hermione round the house, there were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, study and library. In Hermione's opinion, it was the perfect house. They put Hermione's luggage in the spare bedroom before making their way down to the kitchen to cook dinner.

After Hermione's difficulty in providing food for Harry and Ron when they had been camping, Hermione had made herself learn to cook properly and was now quite adept. Together, they managed to produce an impressive meal of lamb chops and various vegetables.

They ended up having to use several heating charms on their food though because it took them so long to eat it, distracted as they were with looking at each other, holding hands and kissing. When they finally managed to empty their plates, they retired to the living room. It was incredibly inviting, a shelf of books lined one wall and there was a roaring fire in front of the comfiest looking sofa Hermione had ever seen.

They sat down together, Hermione resting her head on Minerva's shoulder while she stared into the flames. Minerva was absentmindedly stroking her fingers over Hermione's hands, arms and sides. They hardly moved for the rest of the night, both content beyond words. When they went to bed, Hermione was sad to leave her and go into the spare bedroom.

She found it hard to sleep, tossing and turning. After two hours she gave up and got out of the bed, she crept into Minerva's room and saw that she was having difficulty sleeping too. She slipped beneath the sheets and was immediately welcomed into Minerva's arms. In less than five minutes, they were both sound asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke to discover that the windows of the house were entirely covered in frost. Shivering, she pulled on her dressing gown and made her way to the kitchen. Minerva was still asleep in bed. She made breakfast for the pair of them and brought it back upstairs. Minerva was just waking up when Hermione came in with the breakfast tray.

"Oh, Hermione, you shouldn't have," Minerva said, smiling. Hermione got back into the bed, balancing the tray between the two of them and kissed Minerva good morning.

"I wanted to," she said before helping herself to some toast.

After breakfast, Minerva agreed to show Hermione around outside the house. They dressed head to foot in thermals and Hermione placed heating charms on the both of them before they finally braved the great outdoors.

Minerva showed her a nearby river which led to a loch, she showed her the forest they had passed through the previous night and she showed her the field on which Minerva had practiced Quidditch when she was a child. Hermione took hold of her hand and grinned at her, she could picture Minerva swooping around on a broom, beater's bat in hand. She kissed her gently. Minerva hugged her before they began to make their way back.

"What's over there?" Hermione asked suddenly, pointing to a small hillock. Instead of telling her, Minerva took her over. They found a small building which had obviously been used as a barn once. Curious, Hermione led the way inside. The building was empty and quite rundown but somehow still managed to fight against the bitter wind very effectively. There was still straw on the floor and an empty bucket in one corner.

Hermione pulled off her hat, gloves and scarf and sat down on the floor, Minerva followed suit. She waited for the older woman to sit down before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Minerva responded immediately and found herself pulling Hermione on top of her.

Getting hot, Hermione unzipped her coat and threw it on the floor, she grabbed Minerva's hands and placed them on her backside, grinning when Minerva's kissing grew more fevered.

Running out of breath, Hermione felt Minerva pull away. She kissed her neck softly, her fingers entwining with Minerva's as they stayed where they were. Hermione began to get cold again and so shrugged her coat back on. They put their scarves and hats back on but left their gloves off.

Making their way back to the house, Minerva held Hermione's hand the whole way. She kept glancing at the young woman with her. When they got to the door, Hermione stopped walking.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked, watching Minerva's gorgeous eyes.

"Because I love you," Minerva said simply. Hermione grinned and kissed her, causing them to pretty much fall through the door. Laughing, they hung up their coats and outdoor clothes before making their way into the kitchen for lunch.

After they had eaten, Minerva let Hermione have a real look around the library. She instantly fell in love with it, there were so many rare and interesting books. Grinning delightedly, Hermione kissed Minerva and thanked her before pulling several books from the shelf. She began to read, in Minerva's arms, and they passed several wonderfully comfortable hours in silence.

Minerva's stomach rumbled and Hermione realised it was time to eat. They ate in the dining room again though this time they managed to eat most of the food before the looking, touching and kissing started again.

After the meal, they made their way into the living room, Minerva lighting the fire the Muggle way which Hermione found quite adorable. She must have used a little magic, however, because the fire was lit properly after a couple of minutes. This was very different from Hermione's experience of fires which obstinately refused to be lit for hours on end.

They sank into the couch together, Hermione took a hold of Minerva's hand and kissed her palm, and then her wrist. She could feel Minerva's breath hitching as she did it, knowing Minerva's wrist to be a particularly sensitive spot for her.

After a few minutes of this attention to her appendages, Hermione turned to Minerva and kissed her deeply. Minerva returned the kiss, one of her hands slipping inside Hermione's shirt which had the top two buttons undone. Hermione moaned when she felt Minerva's soft fingers on her chest. Her own hands began to unbutton Minerva's robes before sliding the inner robe up over her legs so that she could stroke her thigh. She began to kiss Minerva's neck, her hand still touching her leg and Minerva's head fell back, a heavenly sigh escaping her lips.

Then, Hermione stopped. Minerva looked at her in confusion, had she done something wrong?

"Minerva," Hermione whispered, her voice husky with obvious desire, "I don't think I can wait any longer."

Minerva silently led Hermione to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her even though they were alone in the house. By the time she looked around, Hermione had unbuttoned her shirt completely, revealing a strip of flesh and a flash of colour that was her bra. She was kneeling on the bed, waiting for Minerva. Obediently, the older woman crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. Hermione immediately began kissing her again with a sense of urgency, she _needed _this. Minerva slid her hands over Hermione's shoulders, pushing the shirt away from her. It fell onto the floor behind them. Hermione stopped kissing Minerva in order to pull off her inner robe, dropping it on the floor next to Hermione's shirt. Her jeans soon joined the growing pile of clothes.

She lay on the bed, pulling Minerva on top of her. Their kissing grew in intensity, the feel of skin on skin the most potent aphrodisiac. Rolling on the bed, she pinned Minerva beneath her, straddling her hips before leaning down to kiss her again, remembering to pull her hair out of the bun she insisted on wearing (Hermione greatly preferred Minerva's hair when it was let down). She slid further down her body, kissing her neck, gently nipping at her earlobe and over her collarbone. Reaching around the older woman, she unclasped her bra and pulled it away from her. She bit her lip and her eyes darkened to almost black.

"Merlin, Minerva, you're beautiful," she whispered, tenderly kissing her lips again. Minerva was about to return the kiss when she felt Hermione's fingers glide over her breast, teasing her nipple. She moaned, her head falling back onto the mattress. Wriggling down Minerva's body, she began to kiss her breasts, saving the most sensitive spots for last. When at last she flicked her tongue over Minerva's hardened nipple, the woman was so turned on she almost screamed. Grinning wickedly, Hermione took the nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it as her fingers continued to lightly circle, pinch and rub the other.

She began to kiss a line down Minerva's stomach, fingers gliding down her sides, causing her to shiver. Almost reverently, she pulled Minerva's underwear from her hips and dropped them on the floor. She placed her hand on the back of Minerva's knee and began to kiss her way up the inside of her thigh. Minerva was lost in a haze of pleasure and excitement. Hermione finally reached Minerva's centre, with one swipe of her tongue, Minerva was arching her back, grinding her hips into the bed. She repeated the motion, slowing down as she went over her clit.

Gently, she pushed two fingers inside Minerva, the movement was met with approval as Minerva bucked her hips and yelled 'yes!', Hermione added another finger before setting up a steady rhythm, still tantalizingly teasing Minerva's clit with her tongue.

Minerva's movements became erratic, her words stringing into one long series of vowel sounds as her body went over the edge, muscles tightening and relaxing, tightening and relaxing. When she came down from her high, Hermione was stroking her cheek with her thumb, a look of utter adoration on her features.

They kissed again and when Minerva finally regained her energy, she ripped the remaining clothes from Hermione's body, pressing her into the mattress with her weight. They were kissing with such an intensity it seemed almost desperate, Minerva's hand wandering over the smooth planes of skin Hermione offered her. Hermione was groaning into Minerva's mouth, her body reacting almost ferally to Minerva's light touch. Suddenly, her fingers were inside of Hermione and she cried out in pleasure. Minerva's eyes never left Hermione's face, watching every change in emotion, every flicker of pleasure which crossed her features. Her fingers drove into Hermione, all the way to the knuckle, before slowly pulling out again and repeating the movement while her thumb drew circles around her clit.

Hermione hands fisted around the sheets, her toes curled and her back arched, pressing her breasts firmly against Minerva's as she came hard against her hand. She closed her eyes, her mouth slightly open as she panted, gentle cries falling from her lips. Minerva kissed her neck softly, never had she seen her look so beautiful.

When Hermione finally opened her eyes, Minerva was pulling the duvet over the both of them, cradling Hermione's exhausted body in her arms. Hermione curled her body more completely into Minerva's embrace, kissing her lips tenderly before they fell into easy sleep.

That Christmas was one of the happiest Hermione had ever experienced. She hardly left Minerva's side the whole time, their tabbies had been given a little home on the bedside table where they constantly played, purred and slept together. In a sense, this was pretty much what Hermione and Minerva were doing, too. To give Hermione time to read her books, Minerva often changed into her cat form and curled up on her lap. Hermione would stroke and pet her while still getting plenty of reading done. When she grew tired of this they would retire upstairs and make love. Well, usually. Sometimes they didn't quite make it to the bedroom, or to the stairs, or out of the room.

When at last the new year had arrived, Hermione was sad to leave though Minerva promised to visit her that night. She Apparated straight to work and got on with everything with such an impatience that people started to avoid her. She just wanted to get home! At last, it was the end of the day. Hermione stepped out of her fireplace to discover Minerva was just about to serve dinner. Grinning, she greeted her with a lingering kiss before they sat down to eat.

"How was your first day at work?" Minerva asked while they tucked into the meal she had prepared.

"Tedious, I couldn't wait to come back to you," Hermione replied with a loving smile. Minerva smiled back and when they had finished eating, they made their way over to the sofa. Hermione put a CD on quietly, she had shown Minerva how the CD player worked before Christmas and she had been very impressed by it.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered something. She got up and went into her bedroom. She returned after a moment, carrying the notebook that Minerva had almost opened when she had moved it. She remembered it. Hermione held it out to her.

"You can look now, if you like."

Carefully, Minerva opened it. The first page was the drawing of the tabby cat. She smiled at Hermione before turning to the next page.

_Sometimes I have to wonder if she knows how I feel, it seems as though she always licks her lips or smiles to herself when I'm looking at her. Like she's doing it to provoke me. That can't be right. If she knew how much those little things drove me crazy I'm sure she'd stop, she's not the type to tease and be cruel. Sometimes, when I've finished work in Transfiguration, I just sit and watch her and imagine what would happen if one lesson she just marched right up to me and kissed me in front of the whole class. Watching the way she speaks, I bet she's a good kisser. I guess I'll never find out._

She flicked through the rest of the pages, taking particular time to soak in all the details of Hermione's drawings. When she reached the end she closed it and carefully placed it on the coffee table. Turning back to Hermione she kissed her with as much passion as she could muster. Hermione seemed a little surprised but she quickly got over that and kissed her back.

"I had no idea you were such a good artist," she whispered into Hermione's ear before nibbling on her lobe. Hermione shivered, feeling Minerva's warm breath on her skin gave her goose bumps.

"I can only draw you. I think it's because I know you so well, I spent enough time staring at you at school," Hermione admitted with a short laugh before kissing her again, her hands roaming over Minerva's body.

"I remember seeing you look at me quite a lot. I never knew why you did it but I started to act a little differently when I knew you were watching. I think I was trying to impress you."

Without another word, Hermione pulled off Minerva's robes and knickers before kneeling between her thighs.

"You certainly did that," she whispered before placing her lips onto Minerva's core. Minerva's head lolled, her hands squeezing the cushions of the sofa as she tried to keep her hips still. Hermione drew circles around Minerva's clit with her tongue, every once in a while skimming right over it and causing Minerva to yelp in surprise and pleasure. She dipped her tongue lower and entered Minerva, who groaned, her breath coming in short gasps. After a few short moments, Minerva reached her orgasm with a strangled cry, her legs tensing around Hermione's shoulders.

They made their way to the bedroom and Minerva made short work of Hermione's clothes. She slid down her body and began pleasuring her, alternating between tongue and fingers. When Hermione came, instead of cursing or saying her lovers name (which she had done every other time) she yelled 'I love you'. She didn't even seem aware that she had done it which made Minerva appreciate it all the more, she knew it must be sincere. She kissed her tenderly and they lay together, too hot to get under the sheets.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts, tomorrow is the start of term," Minerva said carefully, knowing that Hermione would not welcome this news. She remained silent for a while but her grip on Minerva tightened considerably.

"I hate it when you leave me," she whispered, her eyes shut. Minerva kissed the top of head.

"I know, love. I hate it, too."

The next morning, Minerva tried to leave without waking Hermione but it didn't work. Hermione had deliberately slept as lightly as she could and wouldn't let Minerva leave without a kiss.

"When will I see you next?" she asked, her voice wavering with vulnerability. Minerva held her tightly.

"Soon," she promised before leaving. She cast one last, longing look at Hermione before closing the door behind her. Hermione couldn't help the tear that slipped down her cheek. She had grown to love not just Minerva but being in her presence and now she was gone and she might not see her for a week, maybe longer! She had only just gone out the bloody door and she missed her already.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N As I said earlier, some chapters will leave out a bit of time and this one is doing just that. I'm really enjoying writing this thing. Reviews, please, as I have somehow managed to get _less _than I had before?

Hermione's birthday was approaching, she had spent a lot of time in Scotland over the summer since Minerva didn't have to work. She had gotten used to waking up in her arms and as such, was finding it difficult to adjust back to her life in London. She had made no plans for her birthday this year but she assumed Minerva would spend the evening with her.

On Saturday night (the night of her birthday) Hermione heard a knock on the door, opening it, she discovered Minerva who was wearing a set of very formal dress robes. She told Hermione to get changed and when they were both ready, she took her to a very expensive, beautiful restaurant. The food was immaculate and the house elves were polite and had very good grammar unlike a lot of house elves she had met. Minerva informed her that all the house elves who worked there were paid for their services.

Minerva asked if Hermione would leave her job at the Ministry to write educational books. Hermione looked dumbfounded, Minerva explained that she had had the idea when she saw how well Hermione could draw. She could write the books and draw the illustrations to show how the spells were cast, for example. Hermione thought it was a good idea but she doubted anyone would actually want to read her books. Minerva begged to differ.

"You're such an intelligent young woman, everyone knows that, and I would put your books on the booklist for Hogwarts students. It would be most helpful to have updated spell books to use."

Hermione finally agreed she would try it. Somewhere during dessert Hermione went to the bathroom, when she returned, Minerva was looking a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching out and taking Minerva's hand in her own. Minerva smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered, her voice laden with the love she felt. She looked deeply into Hermione's eyes as though drawing strength from the emotion she found there before she took a hold of Hermione's hand in both of hers and asked her a _very_ important question.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione blinked at her, sure she must have misheard.

"What?"

"Marry me. I hate us being apart, you could live with me at Hogwarts during term time and write your books there while I'm teaching. During the holidays we would live at the manor. I've thought it through. I love you so much."

The last sentence was all Hermione needed to hear.

"Of course I will," she grinned, ecstatic. She leapt out of her chair and kissed Minerva in front of the whole restaurant and neither of them cared, they were too much in love. Minerva presented Hermione with a beautiful golden ring with four rubies set around a diamond. It looked expensive but was still tasteful, nothing like the garish rocks she had seen some people wearing. It fit her finger perfectly (Minerva reminded her that she knew her fingers _very _well, making Hermione blush).

After the meal, they returned to Hermione's flat for an all night session of lovemaking. Needless to say, they were both shattered when they went to work the next day.

When discussing wedding plans, it was decided that they would be married in the summer of the following year. The venue was picked for both the wedding and the reception (neither of which would take place in the Burrow) and all that was left was to send out invites.

One morning, Molly Weasley was out feeding the chickens when she saw an owl in the distance. It dropped a letter at her feet and flew away. Picking it up, she opened it curiously.

_Dear Molly,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of-_

"WHAT?" Molly screeched, in complete shock. Several Weasley's (Ron and Ginny were both visiting) poked their heads out of various windows to see what the problem was. On seeing the envelope in Molly's hands, they retracted their heads, understanding immediately. They trooped out into the yard, Arthur bringing up the rear until they reached Molly who was still stood with her mouth hanging open. They all had identical envelopes in their hands.

"Minerva… _Hermione?" _She muttered, trying to make the names fit together in her head. It didn't work.

"Oh, come on, Mum it was so obvious," said Ron, Ginny looked at him in surprise. He shrugged, "I saw them dancing at Luna and Neville's wedding."

Arthur placed a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder. She finally seemed to be able to speak coherently.

"All those people I tried to introduce them to, wasted!" She said, seeming to be more bothered about failed matchmaking attempts than anything else. Ginny rolled her eyes before helping her inside to sit down.

"Well, I think that's everyone invited," Minerva said cheerfully. Hermione smiled at her and kissed her ink stained fingers.

"We could have used magic," she said.

"I wanted to do it properly," Minerva said simply. Hermione was seized with such a strong wave of love for her that she had to kiss her. "I should do things properly more often," she teased when they broke apart. Hermione grinned and kissed her again.

They made their way to the couch and sat down together, since Hermione had introduced Minerva to the tv they usually watched something every few nights. Tonight they were watching some comedy program or other but Hermione was too busy staring at Minerva. She hadn't done it in a long time but it suddenly struck her that this beautiful witch who she had spent many years longing for was actually hers. Minerva turned to look at her. Reaching out, Hermione traced the contours of Minerva's face with her fingertips. Minerva closed her eyes, a peaceful smile gently tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I never thought I'd ever have you. All those years I loved you, never once did I consider you might actually love me too."

Minerva stilled Hermione's hand with her own and looked deep into her eyes.

"I was always yours. Even when you were eleven years old, I treated you differently to the other students. I liked you. And then when you got older, I fell in love with you. And how could I not?"

Hermione had her eyes closed, listening to the comforting lilt of Minerva's voice. A few tears slid out from under her closed lids and over her cheeks. Minerva wiped them away gently with the pad of her thumb and placed two feather light kisses on Hermione's eyelids.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to her young love. Hermione opened her eyes and they were sparkling, she looked straight into Minerva's eyes and they were both lost in each other.

"Nothing," she replied, a smile in her voice and on her lips, "Nothing at all."

They spent that Christmas at the Burrow, Molly had invited them (Hermione was pleased to no longer be 'Hermione and Guest' on invitations) to attend a small gathering. Of course, small for the Weasleys was anything but and soon the entire house and garden was packed with people.

As it was the first time they had really gone anywhere officially together, Hermione wasn't really sure how to act. She didn't want to be too clingy in front of people and make Minerva uncomfortable. Luckily, Minerva didn't seem to mind and held her hand for nearly the whole night.

Molly kept throwing suspicious glances at them as thought she expected them to spring apart from each other halfway through the night and leap on the nearest red blooded male they found. Surprisingly, this did not happen.

When Molly finally left them alone for five minutes, they left the room and found a quiet spot around the side of the house. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think she would give us a minute to ourselves," she laughed but was immediately distracted when Minerva silenced her by kissing her. She wrapped her arms around Minerva's shoulders, tongue asking for and immediately gaining entrance to her mouth. They possibly would have stayed there forever if a clearing of the throat hadn't brought the couple back to reality. Looking around, they saw a pregnant and highly amused Ginny shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Can't you give it a rest for five minutes?" She asked with a wink, "You're as bad as each other. I always used to tell Hermione that she looked like she was going to eat you the way she stared at you."

Hermione flushed red, Minerva suppressed a grin and glanced at Hermione who was obviously thinking the same thing as her. They started laughing at the same time. Ginny stared at them, somewhat taken aback by how in tune they were with one another. The three of them made their way back inside, Molly instantly latched onto them and offered them both drinks. It seemed she still hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that they were a couple.

At the end of the evening came a time for toasts. There were many for Christmas, New Year and Dumbledore and then someone (it was impossible to tell who through the throng of people) yelled 'To Hermione and Minerva!' This toast was met with the most enthused response of all, both women blushed and thanked everyone before deciding it was high time they left.

They returned to Hermione's flat and Minerva was about to leave when Hermione pulled her into the bedroom to have her wicked way with her. Minerva didn't refuse. The next morning, a rather ruffled but satisfied looking Minerva made her way into Hogwarts at about ten o'clock, almost smiling at the students when they greeted her with incredulous looks.

It was Valentine's day and Hermione had a plan. She wore her sexiest lace underwear, stockings and garter belt topped off with some heeled shoes. She covered this lack of clothing with a lengthy coat. Apparating to Hogwarts, she walked to the main doors (she was not greeted by Filch as she had not announced she was coming) and up the stairs. She found a third year out after curfew and promised not to tell on him if he didn't tell on her. He agreed and practically ran away, the predatory look in her eyes scaring him.

She made her way to Minerva's office and knocked on the door, she knew that Minerva would be working even though it was ten o'clock.

"Come in," she barked through the door and Hermione entered, practically oozing sexual confidence. Minerva looked up and dropped the quill she was holding. She couldn't see the outfit Hermione was wearing under her coat but the smouldering look Hermione was giving her was enough to make her feel very warm indeed.

Without a word, Hermione crooked a finger at Minerva, beckoning her to follow. She was a slave to _that _look and followed without question. Hermione led her down the stairs and along several corridors before making her way inside Minerva's old classroom. Minerva followed her though she was completely confused as to what they were doing.

Hermione walked right up to Minerva, their bodies almost touching, she leant past her and closed and locked the door. After she had done this, she walked over to Minerva's old desk and sat on it.

"W-what are you doing?" Minerva asked, desire making her stutter. Hermione didn't answer. She smirked and got off the desk, turning away from Minerva she looked out of the window. Though Minerva couldn't see, she was unbuttoning her coat.

"I don't know how many times I dreamt about you," she said, Minerva swallowed hard, "In this classroom especially…"

Her voice trailed off and she turned around, dropping her coat as she did so. Minerva clutched the door, she had nearly fallen over. Her mouth was suddenly incredibly dry, her clothes suffocating. Merlin, she looked amazing.

Hermione strutted over to Minerva and caught her in a searing kiss, pulling her away from the door. She led her over to the desk which she always used to work at, the closest one to the teacher's desk.

"I want to make love…" she sat on the desk, "Here."

Minerva began to explain that they couldn't do that but the words didn't even make it out of her mouth. She suddenly forgot why they couldn't, all she could think about was taking Hermione on that desk, tasting her. She kissed her with feverish intensity, Hermione groaned her approval, kissing her back as she tugged Minerva's heavy teachers robes away from her body. She left the rest of her clothes on for now, as Minerva was eagerly undoing the front clasp on Hermione's bra and pushing it away from her breasts.

She watched as the cool air made Hermione's nipples harden, licking her lips unconsciously. She leant forward and took one in her mouth, Hermione arched her back, moaning. Her hand cupped the other breast, thumb circling her areola as she listened to the grunts of approval Hermione was making.

She licked her way over Hermione's abdomen, removing her pants but leaving on the stockings. She stood up and kissed Hermione as she pushed two fingers inside of her. Hermione whimpered, falling back onto the desk. Minerva spread her legs further before crouching down so she could drag her tongue through Hermione's folds. Hermione held the edges of the desk with an iron grip, one leg over Minerva's shoulder as she continued to pleasure her. Minerva could feel the stiletto digging into her spine but she didn't stop, gently nibbling her clit as her fingers twisted up and hit just the right spot.

With a keening cry, Hermione climaxed, red spots and stars appearing in front of her eyes. Her head was pressing hard against the desk, her muscles coiled as tight as they would go. And then it was over and she relaxed, lazily, she stroked Minerva's hair with her hand. After a few minutes, she had enough energy to sit up again.

"You have no idea how many times I fantasised about this," she admitted with a slight blush. Minerva was still panting, her arousal making her skin blotchy and her eyes dark. She kissed Hermione with an almost desperate ferocity. Hermione climbed off the desk and slid her hand up the inside of Minerva's thigh. She made a small noise, eyes sliding shut as she succumbed to simply feeling. Hermione began to kiss her neck as she tugged her underwear to one side and plunged her fingers inside of her. Minerva yelped, her knees almost buckling. She grabbed a hold of the desk to steady herself as Hermione set up a rhythm and began to rub her clit with her thumb, lips still attached to her neck.

It was so difficult for Minerva to remain standing with Hermione teasing her like this but she did as she knew Hermione wanted her to, as she probably always would. Hermione's other hand came to rest on Minerva's breast, gently squeezing it through her under robe. Minerva threw her head back, orgasm riding through her body as a wail was ripped out of her throat. Hermione gently removed her fingers once she had come down, licking them clean. Minerva sat on the desk, trying to steady her breathing.

"We shouldn't have done that," she whispered but there was excitement sparkling in her eyes, she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed it. Hermione kissed her lips softly.

"Did you ever think about me like this?" she asked wanting and yet afraid to know the answer.

Minerva blushed, making the answer obvious. Hermione allowed herself a triumphant smirk.

"I dreamt about you increasingly after Dumbledore's funeral until you became the sole architect of my dreams," Minerva admitted quietly. Hermione was extremely flattered. She crossed the room to pick her coat back on, stuffing her underwear into the pocket. They made their way back to Minerva's bedroom where they made love again. It was Valentine's Day after all.

Over the Easter holidays, Hermione visited about forty dress shops with Ginny looking for just the right one. Ginny was rather pregnant by this point but followed her friend, uncomplaining.

"Oh, this is useless, Gin! I can't find a dress I like," Hermione said dejectedly. Ginny had been a steadfast friend through all her tantrums in the thirty nine previous shops but she was close to reaching her limit. Luckily for her, however, just as she said the words, Hermione spotted the perfect dress.

She dashed over to it, pulling it carefully from the rack and holding it up next to her body. Ginny nodded her approval, mostly just glad that Hermione had finally found a dress she liked. She dashed into the changing rooms to try it on.

It was a beautiful dress. It was like a corset on the top, strapless and well fitted with ties at the back to fasten it. The skirt was floor length but there was a wide triangle missing on the front left which ended halfway up Hermione's thigh, there was a translucent material in this triangle so that Hermione's leg wasn't completely bare. The dress sparkled when she moved, it was just the right length that when she walked her shoes became visible for a second.

She bought it. Without a second thought. Ginny was to take it home so that Minerva wouldn't accidentally find it in the flat, she had given hers to Madam Hooch to hide for the same reason. Hermione wasn't sure if Minerva knew or not, but she had been trying to find it. She couldn't help herself, she was just so excited. After she paid for the dress, Hermione bought Ginny a coffee. They sat down in a quiet little café, Hermione suddenly a lot more relaxed now that she had bought the dress.

"I can't believe you're having a baby," Hermione said, excitedly.

"Me neither, sometimes," Ginny admitted with a wan smile, "But don't get me wrong, I'm happy about it."

Hermione nodded, she could imagine that the child would be beautiful. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ginny suddenly piped up with a personal question.

"So, how's the sex?"

"Ginny!"

"Oh, come on, I've told you about Harry. Anyway, you've been imagining it for long enough and I bet she's had plenty of experience."

Hermione flushed, truth be told she hadn't really _wanted_ to know what Harry was like in the sack but Ginny seemed so excited about telling her. She didn't think Minerva would be particularly pleased if she told Ginny about their sex life but it wasn't as if Ginny would tell anyone else. And they did share everything.

"The sex is… amazing," Hermione grinned, "Last Valentine's Day we… No, I can't say."

"You _have _to say now!" Ginny exploded, inching closer to Hermione.

"Well… I went back to Hogwarts in my underwear and I made her follow me, took her into the old Transfiguration classroom-"

"You didn't!" Ginny burst into a fit of giggles, she could guess the rest of the story. She shook her head, "Blimey, Hermione, you are full of dirty little surprises."

Hermione flushed and finished her coffee with a shy grin on her features. Ginny seemed very impressed by her sexual escapades and looked at her friend with a certain degree of respect. When they had paid for their coffees, they went their separate ways. Ginny returning to Harry, Hermione to Minerva.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N The wedding. I hope you like it, I've never written a wedding before, aside from the other ones in this fic but they don't really count. I hope I don't make it too cheesy or anything. Let me know what you think!

Hermione woke up very early that day, it was the last day she would stay in the flat. She had sold it to a young Muggle couple. They would be moving in the next day. She would be staying with Minerva tonight. And every night after that. She was so excited she had to keep running through a list in her mind to make sure she had done everything. She Apparated to Ginny's house where she put on her beautiful wedding dress. Molly ooh-d and aah-d when she saw her and helped her to apply the Sleek-Eazy potion to her hair. She wore it in loose curls with a clip to keep it out of her face. Ginny handed her the bouquet and both Molly and Rose started to cry, clinging to each other.

At ten o'clock, it was time. Hermione hugged Ginny, Molly and her mother before making her way to where the ceremony would take place. Hugo met her at the door, he took her arm.

"Ready, sweetheart?" He asked, Hermione nodded with an excited yet nervous grin. Ginny, Luna, Georgia and Layla were bridesmaids, they followed behind Hermione as she walked down the aisle with her father.

And then she saw her. Minerva was wearing a gorgeous halter-neck style dress with a skirt that billowed out around her to the floor. Hermione gasped and would have stopped walking if Hugo hadn't had a hold of her arm. She reached Minerva and took hold of her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Alright?" Minerva whispered at her.

"Never better," Hermione whispered back.

The ceremony itself was relatively short, they swapped vows and rings before ending in a lingering, tender kiss. Everyone cheered and Hermione grinned at them, her fingers entwined with Minerva's.

"I love you," she told her wife. Minerva grinned and kissed her again.

"And I love you, Hermione McGonagall," she smiled and led the way to where the meal would take place. Everyone found their allocated seats and began to eat. Hermione hardly ate anything. Every few seconds she would look at the ring on her finger and then at the woman who had given her it. She sat as close to her as possible whilst still on her own seat. Minerva kept a hand on her knee for the duration of the meal.

When everyone was eating dessert, Hermione's father saw fit to make a speech. He had been drinking for a little while now but could still stand on his own. He tapped his glass with a teaspoon, getting everyone's attention. Hermione smiled, remembering when Minerva would do that in the Great Hall when Dumbledore wanted to say something.

"Unaccustomed as I am to speechmaking," he began, Hermione cringed, "I find this a very easy topic to talk about. The first thing I ever said to Minerva," he paused to raise his glass to her, "was that Hermione had told us so much about her. Now, I suppose, we know why. I've never seen Hermione as happy as when she is with Minerva and I'm sure Minerva's friends would say the same about her. To the happy couple!"

He drank deeply from his glass, the other guests followed suit. Madam Hooch (Minerva's 'best man' who had managed to consume a great deal of alcohol during the meal) followed Hugo.

"Right, well, I've known Minerva for a very long time. She's never tried to pull a student before so I guess that means Hermione's pretty special, eh?" She paused, seeming to become serious for a moment as she continued, "I just hope Hermione understands that Minerva is one of a kind, she's a bloody lucky girl."

Hermione grinned at Minerva who was looking a mixture of embarrassed and pleased. She kissed her hand, eyes never leaving Minerva's. After the speeches, and more dessert than anyone should ever eat, came the party. The tables were cleared away with a flick of Minerva's wand and music began to play. Minerva led Hermione onto the dance floor and Hermione remembered the Yule Ball when the Champions had to lead the dance. She had wished to dance with Minerva that night but it all paled to insignificance when Minerva took her hand, placed a hand on her waist and started to move.

They were joined on the floor by several other couples but they may as well have been alone in the world for all the notice they took of them. They only had eyes for each other. They span their way around the floor, Hermione felt as though she was flying. She stepped closer to Minerva, pressing their bodies together as they danced.

After the third or fourth song, Harry bravely cut in, taking Hermione for a spin around the floor even though he was far from adept. After the dance he took her to a table where he had left her wedding present. He handed it over and she opened it immediately.

It was a photo album filled with pictures of Hermione and Minerva. The first was of them sat in the shade of the beech tree in Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, Minerva had just said something so dry that Hermione had burst out laughing, Minerva could not stop herself from smiling, watching the girl giggle with nothing short of pure devotion in her eyes. Hermione had not seen this at the time.

The second was of Minerva dancing with Dumbledore at the Yule Ball. She looked so beautiful. In the background Hermione could see herself looking wistfully at the spinning couple. She smiled, she had come so far. _They _had come so far.

"And here's one we just took," Harry grinned, opening the album to an empty slot and sliding in a photo of Hermione and Minerva as they kissed before turning to their wedding guests and grinning, Minerva had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered to Harry, eyes filling with happy tears. She pulled him into a tight hug. She would frame the first photo and put it on the bedside table. That way, every day when she woke up she would see it. She would see love.

The whole day was so spectacular, Hermione did not want it to end. Sadly though, it had to. When the last of the guests had disappeared, Hermione and Minerva Apparated to the Manor. Laughing, Minerva picked Hermione up and carried her over the threshold. She giggled delightedly, kissing her neck as she was carried upstairs to the bedroom, their bedroom.

Minerva placed Hermione on the bed and kissed her deeply, Hermione wrapped her arms around her and pulled her onto the bed with her. Laughing, Minerva tumbled onto the bed, ending up sprawled on the mattress, her dress up around her knees. Hermione grinned mischievously at her and kissed her again, sitting her up so that she could unzip her dress. Minerva got back up off the bed and slid out of the dress. She hung it on the back of a chair, not wanting to crumple it as it was a very special dress. She turned around and saw Hermione eyeing her with a hungry expression on her face. She blushed slightly and sat back on the bed while Hermione stepped out of her own dress and took the clip out of hair. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Minerva's mouth dropped open. Hermione grinned.

"I couldn't help myself," she giggled, climbing back onto the bed she kissed Minerva enthusiastically while pulling her remaining clothes from her body. Minerva shifted on the bed so that she was sat with her back against the headboard. Hermione straddled Minerva's legs, leaning down to kiss her neck. Minerva moaned, one of her hands cupping Hermione's backside, the other lightly pinching her nipple. Hermione gasped appreciatively, a small moan slipping past her lips. Minerva's hand slid lower down and gently pressed a finger on Hermione's clit.

"Minerva," Hermione groaned, rolling her hips against her lover's hand. She arched her back, pressing her breasts against Minerva's. Minerva moved her hand, dipping her fingers into Hermione. She ground her hips onto Minerva's hand and they were still for a moment before Minerva began to move her hand, Hermione moving her hips in synch with her wife's ministrations. She could feel her orgasm building, and started to move faster, her moans becoming louder. Just when she felt herself about to climax, she reached for Minerva's other hand and held it tightly, fingers entwined, her head resting on her shoulder as she shuddered through her orgasm. She collapsed, still on top of Minerva, then she took a deep breath and sighed contentedly.

Finally, Hermione managed to roll off of her lover and onto the bed. Minerva lay down next to her and kissed her. Hermione's hands were suddenly tangled in Minerva's hair, pulling her closer. Minerva moaned into her mouth, their legs were entangled, Hermione's thigh pressing against Minerva's centre causing her to whimper. Hermione grinned and kissed her neck, her hands cupping Minerva's breasts. She kissed her way down to Minerva's chest, taking an erect nipple into her mouth as her hand slid between Minerva's thighs. Minerva gasped, her head pressing so hard against the pillow it felt solid.

Suddenly, she felt Hermione's lips against her centre, the heels of her feet were digging into the bed. Hermione continued to please her with her tongue, hands gripping Minerva's hips, keeping her in place. Minerva reached behind herself and grabbed the headboard, squeezing it as hard as she could as she was brought to orgasm by Hermione's talented tongue.

After she had climaxed, she pulled Hermione into her arms, kissing the top of her head. She let out a gratified sigh and Hermione looked up at her with nothing short of adoration.

"Hermione," she said slowly, Hermione waited for her to continue, "I probably should have told you this before…"

"What?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"I don't believe in divorce."

Hermione laughed, relieved and kissed Minerva soundly on the mouth.

"Neither do I, at least not now that I'm married to you," Hermione replied with a smile. She shifted on the bed so that she could pull the sheets over them both, "I'm so happy."

Minerva nodded her agreement, holding Hermione close. She would never let her go. She had never been so sure that anything was right in her life. She watched as Hermione's eyes slid closed and she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't help the loving grin which settled on her face and didn't shift until she too was asleep.

Hermione woke before Minerva, she didn't move, simply watched her love sleep, absentmindedly tracing circles on her bare stomach. After a few minutes, Minerva woke up. She gazed down out at Hermione.

"Good morning, Mrs McGonagall," she whispered, stroking Hermione's hair. The Sleek-Eazy potion had mostly come out and huge clumps of her hair were now sticking up at crazy angles. Hermione leant over and kissed her, grinning lazily. She sat up and stretched, the covers slipped down revealing her pert breasts. Minerva growled and pinned her onto the mattress.

"We don't have to get up just yet," she whispered huskily, Hermione conveyed her approval of this suggestion by pulling her closer for another kiss.

By the early afternoon, they had managed to get up though Hermione was wandering around the house with nothing but the sheet covering her. After a while she gave up on that too and dropped it on the floor, deciding it was easier to just remain naked.

Hermione didn't know it yet but Minerva had booked a two week holiday in France for their honeymoon. If Hermione got dressed and stopped distracting her so much, Minerva would have told her by now.

As luck would have it, Hermione went to have a shower and when she returned was wearing a shirt. Her gorgeous legs were still on show but Minerva managed to concentrate enough to make conversation.

"Hermione, love," she began, Hermione turned to face her, showing she was listening, "You won't be able to stay here for the next couple of weeks."

She only just managed to keep a straight face when she said this but when Hermione's smile faded she couldn't keep up the façade.

"Because we're going to Nice."

Hermione yelped in surprise and glee, leaping on Minerva and kissing her fully on the lips.

"You had me so worried there, you bitch," Hermione giggled, hugging her tightly.

"How can I make it up to you? It is my job as your wife, after all."

"I'm sure we can think of something," Hermione whispered sexily. As it turns out, Hermione needn't have bothered getting dressed.


	15. Epilogue: 15 Years Later

_A/N This is it! The end. I've made it 15 years instead of 19 years so that it's set at the same time as JK's. I hope you all enjoyed this and I wanna thank everyone for taking the time to read and review - it helped me get it all finished. Also, another thank you to all _of my betas; HollyMay, Lina, Lolo, Kim, Jess and Paigey.

"Minerva, we're going to be late!" Hermione called up the stairs before turning back to the hallway mirror and putting in her earring. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smoothed her hands over her dress. It had a pleasant velvety feel to it.

It was a rather special night. It was August 31st and Hogwarts would be opening again the following day. Al, Harry and Ginny's youngest son would be getting on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time along with Ron and Eloise's daughter Rosie. As such, they had been invited to a celebration at the Burrow. Though her children were very much grown up now, Molly insisted on being a huge part of their life and had as many Weasley's over as she could at any given time, which usually ended up being quite a lot as they were a rather extensive family.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Minerva laughed, appearing behind Hermione a moment later, "You look spectacular," she added, kissing Hermione's bare shoulder before leaning past her to look in the mirror as she applied her lipstick.

Hermione grinned before turning around to face her and giving her a once over. Minerva raised an eyebrow, daring her to find fault with her outfit. Grinning, Hermione nodded her approval after she had adjusted Minerva's robes so they fit her just so before the two left the Manor and Apparated to the Burrow.

Molly greeted them at the door and led them inside, they were seated between George and Ron and opposite Al and Lily who both seemed to be infinitely fascinated by Minerva. Teddy sat down next to Al, ruffling his hair.

"Nervous for tomorrow?" Teddy asked him affectionately, Al looked up at him and shook his head bravely. The two were so close, Teddy had taken Al under his wing - even taught him to read.

"Just don't forget you have to call Aunt Minerva 'Professor' from now on or you'll be chained up in the dungeons!" James said dramatically to him.

"No, he won't!" Rosie interjected but she didn't sound convinced. Just then, Molly appeared with enough food to feed them all four times over so the conversation was dropped in favour of the delicious meal.

"Ismmfoy's kid startis yearoo?" George asked around a mouthful of potato. Holly, George's Ravenclaw wife, swatted his arm and glared at him. George shrugged at her before swallowing and asking again. "Isn't Malfoy's kid starting this year, too?"

"Yeah," said James, darkly, then turned to Al, "but if you get put in Slytherin you can talk to him."

Al was silent, chewing thoughtfully though his eyes flashed with hurt for a second. Harry had told him time and time again that it would be ok for him to be in Slytherin but the constant teasing made him worry. Sometime during desert, Al finally piped up with a question which had obviously been bothering him for most of the evening.

"How are we Sorted?" he asked, worrying his bottom lip. James had been trying to convince him that they were dunked in some sort of acidic potion and sorted depending on how long they managed to stay under. Al didn't believe him most of the time.

"Ah, that's a closely guarded secret, I'm afraid," Minerva smirked, tapping her nose. Hermione grinned at her, her hand brushing over her wife's knee under the table causing her to shift slightly in her seat and cast a sideways glance at the younger woman.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Ginny reminded him. Al nodded silently, looking once again like he was thinking deeply.

After the meal, Hermione and Minerva left first, needing to get their bags from the Manor and get to Hogwarts before the morning.

"Goodbye, Professor," Teddy and James chorused.

"Boys, please, I'm not Professor until tomorrow," Minerva chided them warmly. Hermione hugged and kissed everyone before joining Minerva in the yard. They Apparated back to the Manor, their last glimpse of the Burrow was of Lily chasing James around the kitchen and Molly smacking Ron around the back of the head. Some things never change.

Getting their bags took no time at all since they had packed before going to the Burrow, they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and walked inside, Hermione gazed up at the castle where so many things had taken place, she couldn't help but still feel impressed by it's vastness.

They made their way to their private chambers and Hermione made short work of magicking their clothes into the wardrobe. When she was finished, Minerva was just coming out of the bathroom in her nightgown, threading her fingers through her hair to comb it quickly. There was grey threaded in the obsidian near her temples but Minerva wouldn't hide it, Hermione loved the colour, it looked like shots of silver in a dark sky.

Hermione got changed into a baggy t-shirt and shorts before sitting down in front of the vanity table. She picked up a rather expensive hair brush Minerva had given her one year and began to pull it through her hair but her eyes were trained on Minerva who was now reading in bed. This was their nightly ritual, Hermione insisted on brushing her hair in a failed attempt to tame it (despite Minerva insisting she preferred it messy) and Minerva would wait patiently, often reading one of the books or essays Hermione herself had written.

Every day Hermione would look at the woman she loved and be astounded at how everything had turned out, just knowing Minerva was hers was enough to make her heart pound and her stomach flip, even after so many years. She allowed herself a contented sigh which caused Minerva to look up from her book and their eyes met in the mirror. Hermione held her gaze steadily, feeling her pulse quicken.

"Come to bed, love," Minerva said, putting the book on the nightstand and patting the bed beside her, watching her expectantly.

Hermione grinned and slipped under the covers…

-THE END-


End file.
